Nemesis: Pandora's Box
by Cheetara
Summary: Once, Nakago's ambition & Seiryuu's power had nearly annihilated Konon. Centuries later, history has come afull cycle. Another Seiryuu seishi stands at the borders of Konon, blades drawn. Only time will decide the outcome of this war. - R&R -
1. Roll Call

Standard Disclaimers Apply

**Nemesis: Pandora's Box**

**Summary: **_Eons ago, the war between Suzaku's Demon and Seiryuu's Heart had nearly destroyed their world. Centuries later, in a new age of Chaos, History is all set to repeat herself as Suzaku's Demon and Seiryuu's Heart face each other again, blades drawn._

* * *

AN: This story is the sequel of my earlier fic _'Nemesis: Forgotten Anathema', _picking up from where the previous one had been left off. In every successor there remains a shadow of its predecessor. The same can be said for my fic. However, the story in itself is pretty much stand-alone and it's not necessary to read the earlier fic to enjoy this one. So, please give it a try.

All right, now that I have bored you enough, let's move on to the next part, wherein I present a roll call.

Of course, if you already know the story or you are bored or you have no patience with reading unusually long ANs, feel free to go to the next chapter. That's where the _real_ action starts. But I would ask you to be patient and read this bit 'cause I am not as good at smooth transition as I thought I was.

Ahem… Onward ho!

**

* * *

****The Roll Call **

**Two utterly normal, confused teenagers who are not so normal anymore. **

Lee: She is the fifteen year old granddaughter of Miaka and Taka. Upon being drawn into the world of the Four Gods she decided to don the mantle of the Priestess of Suzaku as her grandmother had done so many decades ago.

Present agenda:

Gathering her remaining sacred warriors, summoning the beast God and other such duties as expected of her as the Priestess of Suzaku.

Showing the world that she is neither weak, nor afraid of masked men in fancy capes.

Most importantly, to determine that amongst the two men who make her heart flutter, exactly who it is that truly holds her heart.

Yang: A smart, intelligent, top ranking student and granddaughter of Yui and Tetsuya, her close friendship with Lee reaffirms the age old maxim that opposites _do_ attract. Drawn into the situation by Lee she is not so ecstatic about her inheritance, viewing it with a kind of weary resignation, considering it more of a hassle than an unexpected windfall.

Present agenda:

Finding Lee.

Returning to the normal, mundane and somewhat boring life they used to have and then, give and ace the Entrance exams.

Once inside the world of the Four Gods, avoiding hot, golden haired men.

Most importantly, staying alive.

**Two rival, hard-headed monarchs**

Hotohori: The Seventh Emperor of Konon, demon of Suzaku, son of the Emperor Hoshimaru, grandson of Emperor Boushin and great grandson of Emperor Saitehi, otherwise known as the legendary Suzaku seishi Hotohori. Struggling to bring peace and order to a land burning in the flames of war, he, like most of is countrymen was very happy when the Miko of the legends finally arrived.

Present agenda:

Protecting Lee, from her enemies _and_ from Faraco's juvenile attempts at courtship.

Winning Lee's heart and her hand.

Regaining the title of the best swordsman in all the lands.

Most importantly, showing the Witch of Kutou that he was not a man to be trifled with.

Keeah: The Empress of Kutou, heart of Seiryuu, third ruler of the House of Ryuukenjutsushi, daughter of Emperor Kaminari and grand daughter of Emperor Reishi. Lord of a young nation, ravaged by war and internal conflict, she revived the drooping spirits of her nation by finding and releasing their Beast God, Seiryuu.

Present agenda:

Showing the world that the course of a war is not altered by the arrival of a mere Miko.

Keeping the unruly horse, called Kutou, under control.

Brushing up her already formidable arsenal of magic.

Most importantly, tormenting the demon of Konon.

**A couple of powerful generals**

Menesku: Son of the General Takemaru, star of Suzaku, he is Prince Hotohori's most trusted aide, friend and General of the royal army of Konon. Taciturn and practical to a fault, he knows that the arrival of the Miko alone shall not ensure Konon's victory over Kutou.

Present agenda:

Keeping Lee safe.

Ensuring that the law and order machinery of the state is kept well oiled and properly functional.

Keeping the Black Warrior in check.

Most importantly, keeping Lord Hotohori's more impulsive tendencies in check.

Black Warrior: The general of armies of Konon, an enigmatic, masked, elemental warrior, he is the Keeah's alter ego, a person she created to check Menesku's onslaught.

Present agenda:

Terrorize Konon.

Suraco: Golden haired and with eyes like colour of sapphires, the legendary illusion master with a shady past, he is one of Keeah's most trusted aide and the second in command of the armies of Kutou, leading the army in the absence of the Black Warrior.

Present agenda:

Protecting Kutou, from enemies that are outside and especially from those that are inside.

Ensuring that law and order is maintained.

Keeping Menesku in check.

Most importantly, persuading the princess to abandon any suicidal missions she may have in mind.

**Some loyal friends. **

Sotisku: Barring Suraco, he is the only other person who has Keeah's trust and ranks amongst her closest confidantes. The flame haired orphan is also the royal doctor of Kutou, with some claiming that his skill may be at par with the legendary Suzaku seishi Mitsukake.

Present agenda:

Being the voice of reason in the infamous triad of Kutou.

Opposing Suraco by principle.

Improving healing techniques.

Most importantly, aiding Suraco in persuading the Princess to abandon any suicidal missions she usually has in mind.

Faraco: This golden haired shape-shifter, the willow of Suzaku was the first person who had met and befriended Lee. Once hunted throughout Konon for being the brother of a traitor, his life turned around when he met Lee.

Present agenda:

Protecting Lee with his life.

Winning her heart.

Chulivey: A sorceress, the wings of Suzaku, graduate of Konon School of Magic, founded by the legendary Suzaku seishi Chichiri, she has trained hard to take her place at the side of the Suzaku no Miko, protecting her and Konon. However, the mysterious disappearance of her friend Aoki, put in her possession a scroll, which she fears may endanger the lives of her friends as it had once endangered hers.

Present agenda:

Protecting Lee.

Finding out the reason behind Aoki's disappearance and solving the mystery of the scroll.

Most importantly, help Menesku and Hotohori perform the necessary damage control after the news of Seiryuu being released reached Konon.

Liang: A bandit from Mount Reikaku, an Earth Demon, descendant of the Suzaku seishi Tasuki, he had come to Nobu with the ambition of becoming a Pirate. His chance meeting with Hotohori however changed the course of his action and his life.

Present agenda:

Protecting Lee.

Beating Menesku in a game of chance and explaining to Hotohori exactly why women are trouble.

Learning to swim.

Most importantly, avoiding court meetings.

Taasha: A feline bast berserker from the far away land of Ubasti, he has come to the land that his people call the Eastern Earth in search of the artisans who were, according to legends, capable of fixing an artefact which is very sacred to his people, the Mirror of Bastet. Even though he failed to accomplish his task, when he met Keeah, he found another thing he had been searching for a long time, his pack.

Present agenda:

Protecting his pack.

Finding out what caused his people to abandon their place in the Eastern earth and search for a new home.

Most importantly, adapting to his new home.

**A few miscellaneous characters**

Lady Saori: Keeah's grandmother, Emperor Reishi's wife. For a while after the death of Keeah's father, it was her subtle fingers that guided the young Empress through the initial phase of her rule.

Zori: Known as the Shadow in the dark world of mercenaries and as the beautiful Lady Mydozori Kirichio in the fragrant royal seraglio in the inner palace Konon, she is a woman of questionable morals and huge ambitions, determined to achieve them no matter what the cost.

Mioko; Loyal to the royal house of Kutou, this enigmatic woman's contacts and influence in the dark underbelly of society is far reaching, making her one of the most effective double agents in Kutou's arsenal.

Izuke: The Prince of Nobu, he is the uncrowned king of mercenaries and thieves in the Four lands. A witty rogue with non-existent morals, he aims to spread his influence beyond the world of Nobu and into the murky royal corridors of Konon and Kutou.

Lao Shin: A legendary but eccentric healer of Hokkan, it is rumoured that his skill could even resurrect the dead.

Sairi: A sadistic feline who lurks in the ruined city of Tur. Though her appearance is like that one of Taasha's tribe, nothing much is known about her past.

Shizimi: The man who led Hotohori to Fa Sang safely through the treacherous waters of the Ku Youg Sea only to betray him on reaching there. Nothing much is known of him other than the fact that he is a swordsman of extraordinary calibre, having made mockery of some of lands finest warriors.

Kinta: All that is known about him is the fact that he belongs to a race called the Forgers and twice he helped out Keeah and Hotohori when they were in a tight spot, the first time in the island of Fa Sang and the second time in the Old City.

**And finally**

A Mysterious Hooded Man: An enigmatic and somewhat malevolent being, his agenda is still unclear.

OoOoOoOoO

Keep Reading!

Please Review!


	2. prologue

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Prologue****:**

_This story started, like so many others, a long, long time ago, in a distant land, the land of the Scarlet Phoenix. Though this was not a land that was overflowing with milk and honey, it was peaceful, its people hardworking and its fertile soil, when tilled, yielded golden harvest. But alas! This peace was fragile for trouble lurked just outside its borders. The country's neighbor, the land of the Azure Dragon, was hungry for more territory and soon turned its greedy eyes towards its peaceful and fairly prosperous neighbor._

"You are late." The voice was like silk, soft, smooth and cold.

The words were addressed to the woman who had just entered the little octagonal room. She bowed a little.

"I am sorry my Lord." She did not sound sorry at all. "Kutou has declared war on Konon." Her eyes, the color of ice met the purple orbs of the man who addressed her for a moment before she averted them. "But I suppose you already knew that."

"I _did_, my dear." He agreed readily. "But I _like_ to let you _think_ that _you_ are my _eyes_ and _ears_."

"I am flattered, my Lord."

"Are you?"

She did not answer.

"Of course, this was inevitable you know." He spoke again. "Such a rich land, ruled by a mere boy … its too great a temptation for that greedy tub of lard to resist."

"So… what do we do now, my lord?"

"Why nothing my dear." His mouth curved upwards into a smile. "Nothing."

_Under the aegis of their fearsome general the armies of the Azure Dragon swept into the land of the Scarlet Phoenix, laying waste to everything that crossed their path in their relentless march towards the heart of the country, its capital. The armies of the Scarlet Phoenix resisted but their resistance was being swept aside like a leaf in the face of a storm. Truly, the land was in its darkest hour. Everyone, down from the lowliest peasant to the Emperor of the land prayed to the Gods for a miracle and in the end the gaurdian of the land, the Mighty Scarlet Phoenix of the South, Suzaku, send a sign. He sent them the Miko of the legends. She, who would summon the Beast God and deliver their country in its hour of need. _

"The Suzaku no miko has arrived."

"Hnn…" He continued to prune the leaves of the ornamental plant with careful deliberation. "Is she pretty?"

She raised a magnificent eyebrow. "If you prefer that sort of naïve, childish beauty … then yes, she is beautiful."

"So … tell me about her."

She paused a while, as if considering her words. "She has her set of faults I believe but overall she is really an honest, kind, warm hearted person."

"She appears to be a paragon of virtue." He straightened, setting aside the shears. "Does she have a weakness?"

For a while neither of them spoke, his purple orbs looked straight into her icy ones, holding them prisoner.

After a while, she nodded slowly. "Yes. She has a weakness."

"Really? What is it?"

She pursed her mouth, once again taking her time to formulate her answer. "Personal loyalty."

He laughed.

"Delightful."

_Everyone in the land rejoiced at the arrival of the Suzaku-no-miko. But their jubilation was perhaps a little too premature. The Priestess had yet to find all her seven sacred warriors, her seishi in order to fulfill the prophecy. The attacks by the armies of the Azure Dragon did not abate. If possible, the war grew fiercer. And then shocking news trickled into the land of the Scarlet Phoenix. A mysterious girl had appeared in the land of the Azure Dragon. Frightened whispers filled the land. Did the Seiryuu-no-miko arrive as well? _

"Her name is Yui."

He raised an eyebrow. "Whose name?"

"The Seiryuu-no-miko's."

"Hnn." He continued to sip his tea, not particularly interested in knowing the name of a legendary Priestess.

"You don't sound much interested."

He looked at her, a smile disturbing the sternness of his mouth. "Should I be?"

If she was offended, her expression betrayed none of it. "She appears to be a very … _persuable_ sort of girl."

"Indeed." He set down his now empty cup on the low ivory table in front of him. "Or maybe our fair haired Shogun knows _exactly_ what _incentive_ to offer."

"Maybe." She watched him from under hooded eyes as he poured her some tea before filling his cup. "She is the Suzaku-no-miko's dearest, her closest, her best friend."

Over the brim of his cup, his eyes danced but he said nothing.

"What should be our stand now?"

"I see no reason to interfere my dear." There was only the faintest trace of amusement in his voice. "We should let the children settle this amongst themselves."

_No matter how hard the Suzaku-no-miko and her seishi struggled to fulfill their destiny, they were always outmaneuvered by the fair haired Seiryuu seishi who haunted their footsteps like a lingering nightmare, foiling their every attempt to summon Suzaku. Using fair means and foul, as well as the fermenting hatred the Seiryuu-no-miko nourished for her friend, the Suzaku-no-Miko, he, together with his comrades, succeeded in tricking the Suzaku-no-miko into giving up the scared articles that were instrumental in summoning the beast God. And so in the end, it was the Seiryuu-no-miko who was successful in summoning the great Azure dragon of the east, Seiryuu. Using his divine gift she sealed the powers of the Suzaku seishi and banished their miko. At this very crucial junction, the armies of the Azure Dragon and the Scarlet Phoenix clashed in one decisive battle, a war that was to change the future of their world. _

"I am not interested in the news of some free for all slugfest." His voice was bored as he transferred his attention from her to the scroll he had been studying. "Come back when you have something of a more interesting nature to convey."

Carefully she combed back one of the locks that had escaped her exquisite bun behind her ear.

"I thought you would be interested to know that the Emperor of Konon is dead." Her tone was, as usual, colorless.

"I _already_ know that." He raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"The Emperor of Kutou has also been disposed of." Her eyes met his for an instant. "A task, for which, we owe our thanks to the fair haired Shogun of Kutou."

"Revenge. So _that_ was his goal all along." A smile lurked at the corners of his stern mouth. "It would appear that he is just as predictable as the rest of his people."

"After dealing with his … mentor, he has followed the Suzaku-no-miko into her world."

He was quiet for a long time, unseeing eyes staring at some invisible point at a distance.

"They will not succeed in defeating him." He said abruptly. "Not unless … not unless they seal Seiryuu."

For an instant a flicker of some barely perceptible emotion passed over her face. " But …"

"Do not worry my dear." For some reason his smile did not appear as pleasant as it usually did. "Everything is going to be just fine."

_In the mystical land of the Miko, Seiryuu's heart and Suzaku's demon clashed in one apocalyptic showdown. The sky and the earth trembled as the two came together like raging titans in a swirl of fire and light and for a while it appeared as if the end of the world had indeed arrived. As the Seiryuu-no-miko saw her world unraveling around her, it slowly became clear to her that she had been tricked by the honeyed words of the fair haired Shogun of Kutou. In her last and final wish, she unsealed the power of the Suzaku seishi and returned to her friend the power of summoning Suzaku. But even with their new found powers the Suzaku seishi were unable to defeat the most powerful of the Seiryuu seishi. Left with no other choice, the Suzaku-no-miko used the powers gifted to her when she summoned Suzaku, to seal Seiryuu inside a mystical scroll and with it the powers of their nemesis as well. Deprived of the power of Seiryuu, the once mighty Shogun of Kutou was unable to deflect the attack of Suzaku's demon… _

_And with his death peace finally came to the world. _

"You were right."

"I usually am." He yawned, stretching himself. "I already _know _what they had to do if they wanted to defeat him." A lopsided smirk graced his face. "I suppose, this is where I say: _I told you so_." He yawned again, studying her from under hooded lids. "I have had a very tiring day my dear, so unless you have anything else to say …"

"They have decided to name Lord Hotohori's unborn son as the successor to the throne of Konon. Lady Houki will act as regent until the Prince comes of age."

"Life is limping back to normal I see. What about Kutou?"

"Chaotic. It will be a while before _that_ country sees order."

"Hmm…" He raised an eyebrow. "Anything else?"

"Ah yes. Tenkou has decided that he wants to be King of the world."

"Tenkou." Amused chuckles reverberated from deep within his chest. "Was always full of grandiose dreams."

"So …"

"Let him have his fun my dear." He waved his hand dismissively, an unpleasant gleam in his smile. "After all, _our _work is done."

_Both the land of the Scarlet Phoenix and the land of the Azure Dragon had been badly devastated by the war, which they came to call as the First War. Still, life goes on and their people started to rebuild their nation over the ashes of their old world. The wheels of Time turned and slowly the memory of the cataclysmic war that had nearly destroyed their world slowly began to fade from their memory. The stories of the battle became the song of bards, moving from the realm of reality into the land of myths and legends. To the people of the land of the Scarlet Phoenix the miko and her exploits remained as nothing more than an obscure fairytale, a story of heroes and villains and a war which end with the triumph of the forces of good over evil. No body knew what happened to the great Azure Dragon of the East who disappeared at the end of the First War, till he remained as nothing more than a dream to the people of his lands, a punishment, some said, for their wickedness… Many things changed but the animosity which had been born in the chaos of that battle so many years ago continued to fester in the hearts of its people, until almost nine decades later it threatened to break every restraint and spill over into another war. _

"The Emperor of Kutou has approached the Emperor of Konon with the proposal of a peace conference."

"Konon and Kutou are actually going to sit down and talk like civilized people." He started to laugh, momentarily distracted from the Weiqi board spread in front of him. "I never thought I would see the day." He looked at her. "So care to inform me of the venue."

"Three days from now." Her eyes met his for an instant. "Three days from now they will meet at the bank of the River of Swords."

"Three days." His eyes were hooded, the expression in them unreadable. "You may leave now." He waved his hand in a casually dismissive gesture.

"Very well my Lord." She bowed. "Is there anything else you require?"

"Yes." A slow smile curved his lips. "On my behalf wish Konon and Kutou success in their noble endeavor."

She was quiet for a while. Then she favored him with the barest inclination of her head.

"Very well my Lord."

"By the way." He called her back just as she was about to leave. "Be kind enough to inform the general that I wish to see him."

She paused for a while, one white hand resting on the black wood.

"As you wish, my Lord." She executed a prim bow before closing the door shut behind her.

_Hoping to keep the escalating tension between their countries under control, the Emperors of both the land met at the borders of their lands in a historic peace conference. But alas, it was doomed to failure. The shaky leg that both countries had taken towards peace was torn apart by a relentless cold blade. In the ensuing battle both the Emperors and their entourage was killed. The ground turned red with blood and the sky wept tears of shame and both countries were plunged into the very same battle they had wanted to avoid. _

"Konon has declared war on Kutou." Her voice was casual, almost as if she were commenting on the weather. "Konon claims that Kutou betrayed them and murdered their Emperor by treachery."

"Typical." He added another elegant brushstroke to the scroll before returning it to the ink-pot. "Pray continue."

"Certainly." She nodded. "Kutou however, claims just the opposite. If Konon had not declared war, then I am sure Kutou would have done it."

"Hmm… Typical _and_ predictable, then." He took a while to admire his handiwork. "Both these countries are so … short sighted." He raised an eyebrow. "Will that be all?"

"Yes my Lord." She agreed. For a moment her eyes met his. "What are your orders now?"

"Really, my dear." His voice was amused. "After so many years of working together do I need to _spell_ out my orders to you?"

Some momentary emotion disturbed the icy pool of her orbs. "No, my Lord."

"Good." He returned his attention to the scroll, carefully rolling it up and sealing it. "Don't look so worried my dear. The ball has been set into motion and nothing that you or I do, is going to remotely effect the present situation." He handed her the sealed parchment. "Ensure that this is delivered safely."

Accepting the letter she bowed, getting ready to leave.

"By the way, try not to get killed." He smiled at her. "Or worse, intercepted."

_Once again the armies of the Scarlet Phoenix and the Azure Dragon marched against each other. Once again steel clashed with steel. Once again villages burned and vast fields of golden harvest were razed to the ground. The fate of both countries hung in balance with the equation of power shifting between the lands like the sides of a see-saw. And then the news came … It was nothing less than a miracle to the people of the land of the Scarlet Phoenix and not too welcome shock to the land of the Azure Dragon. Once more, the miko of the legends, the Priestess of Suzaku had appeared! But even as the people of the land of the Scarlet Phoenix rejoiced at the arrival of their Priestess, the Empress of the land of the Azure Dragon started to look for a way to stop them from summoning Suzaku, starting with discovering what really happened to their gaurdian beast Seiryuu…_

"She knows."

He did not pause or gave any indication of having heard her. He continued to move with absentminded grace, executing his katas with a sort of deadly precision, his weapons cutting through the air with a hiss.

"The Princess of Kutou has discovered what really happened to Seiryuu." She continued. "She now knows that the first Suzaku-no-miko had sealed Seiryuu inside a magical scroll."

He paused, drops of sweat suspended like pearls on his smooth forehead. "_Must_ you bring me such stale news?"

"She also knows where she may find that scroll." She stopped, looking into his eyes. "Taiskun told her."

He lowered the weapons. "_Did_ she now?"

"Taiskun also told the _others_ about the location of the scroll."

"Ah…" He began to meticulously clean the naked steel edge. "The joys of being a neutral deity are really indescribable."

"They are headed for Nobu."

"Hmm…" He cast a glance at the other occupant of the room, a black haired man who stood by the open window. "And what is _your_ opinion in this matter my friend?"

The man turned, bored dusky eyes met his indifferent purple orbs. "Your footwork is execrable."

_For more than half a century, Seiryuu, the mighty Azure Dragon of the East, lay chained inside his mystical prison, deep inside the labyrinthine heart of the mysterious island of Time. After remaining forgotten for eons, thrust into the obscure land of legends, it became the battlefield of two age old antagonists. Time seemed to have turned a full cycle for once again the warriors of the land of the Azure Dragon managed to remain one step ahead of Suzaku's soldiers. The Empress of the land of the Azure Dragon succeeded in her mission. She succeeded in releasing her gaurdian deity from his mystical prison. Even as history looked all set to repeat herself the rivals found themselves thrust into an unforeseen circumstance, for while they were busy trying to thwart each other, Fa Sang had spun a web of lies and deceit around them. Totally out of their water, they forced to adopt desperate means to escape Fa Sang's net … they were forced to co-operate. _

He stood so still that to a bystander he would appear almost like a marble statue. A cold wind played with the numerous folds of his cloak and salty sea water occasionally lapped at his feet. He did not turn from his contemplation of the vast ocean spread in front of him at the soft sound of somebody approaching him, nor did he acknowledge the slight bow his guest offered him.

"The birds have returned to their nests." Her voice was, as usual, cold and indifferent.

"_Must _you state the obvious." He sounded bored.

"Despite their … err… arrangement on Fa Sang, nothing appears to have changed as far as the condition between their countries is concerned."

"And?"

"People are talking."

There was an infinitesimally small smile on his lips. "They always do."

"Decades ago, one man's ambition and the power of Seiryuu wrought havoc on the lands. With the news of Seiryuu's release and knowledge of Kutou's traditional foreign policy … Everyone is feeling … _insecure_."

The smile widened. "Ah."

"Some of Konon's neighbors are wishful to join forced with him in order to crush Kutou once and for all."

"An excellent thought." He turned towards her. "And how is the Commander faring?"

"Very well Sir." She inclined her head gracefully. "He is entirely in control of the situation."

"Is he?" He turned towards the sea once more. "Tell him that he needs to accelerate for the winds of the four directions are stirring again."

"My Lord?"

"Go."

She bowed again and was gone like the passing wind.

"Turbulent times lie ahead." He started to chuckle, the sun shining on his upturned face. "Very well then, let the games begin."

_To him, they were marionettes who were never meant to discover that their tale of love & war was influenced by a subtle flick of his fingers. To them, he did not exist. But the puppet-master was to discover the difficulty of handling puppets who could think and they were about to discover, that ignorance, is not always… bliss. _

OoOoOoOoO

Keep Reading!

Please Review!

OoOoOoOoO

Author's note: This is the third time I am publishing this fic. My Muse was totally not pleased with my earlier efforts. I think that maybe this time I've finally got all the ingredients right. I regret any inconvenience caused.

Also, this is a continuation of my earlier fic, Nemesis: Forgotten Anathema. This story however, is pretty much stand alone and the reading the first fic is not entirely necessary to understand this one.

OoOoOoOoOoO


	3. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimers apply. 

Chapter 1

Like the slowly unraveling body of some gigantic python, a narrow, dusty path wound through the undulating landscape, eventually leading up to the mouth of the Tung Shaow pass; that treacherous gateway between the windy grasslands of central Hokkan and the harsh, cold wilderness of Northern Hokkan.

Lady Moon had sailed up high in the sky the color of the deepest darkest blue, her ride occasionally tossed by a torn cloud which, disturbed the serenity of the river of the heavens. In her pale silver light the entire landscape seemed to be painted in shades of black and white, casting The Two Brothers, age-old sentinels of the Tung Shaow pass in an austere and forbidding light.

The only bit of color in this monochromatic scenery were the spots of amber that glowed momentarily in the clustered shadows under the crooked trees which bordered the road and the dancing flames of the torches carried by the travelers who chose to traverse this lonely road at this time of the night.

They were five in numbers, astride the short, hardy mountain horses indigenous to these parts to Hokkan. Their bodies covered in heavy cloaks of dyed wool and often dull light would glance off the tip of the blades they carried. A thin sheet of sweat covered the bodies of their mounts, their cloaks were dusty and their boots were liberally splattered with mud. It was clear that they had ridden far and hard.

Presently, one of the travelers urged his horse up beside that of their leader, an erect straight backed figure who sat astride a black horse.

"Lord Rumido." He began.

"No Hiashi." A laughing gray eye met his brown orbs, cutting him short. "We shall not navigate through the Tung Shaow pass tonight."

Hiashi flushed. "It's not like that I am not _afraid_ my Lord. It's just that …"

"I _know_ Hiashi." Rumido's eyes twinkled. "I also know that you are not stupid." The laughter faded from his eyes as he spurred his horse onwards. "The call of the moment demands that I ally myself with Xie Mien but …"

He let the words hang and the ones he left unspoken were pregnant with meaning. Hiashi could not stop the smile which rose to his chafed lips.

Though the moon shone brightly in the sky, her light would hardly reach the bottom of the pass and cast the wrinkled rock facets which rose on either side of the treacherous path into a deeper shadow. Visibility would be reduced and so would the chance to defend themselves from any attack.

Riding blindly into the pass would also make them ideal targets for Xie Mien's archers and despite the skin-deep peace which existed between the two warlords, in the end the temptation may prove too great to resist.

They were nearing the bend in the road now and Hiashi could see the jagged outlines of an ancient ruin rise at a distance.

"We are going to camp here for the night." Rumido announced abruptly, raising his hand to halt the company.

The men stopped and dismounted. Holding the leaders of their steeds they followed Rumido into the ruin.

Ruins such as these were not an uncommon sight in Hokkan, testament of some ancient and turbulent time. As Hiashi looked around he could make out the broken remnants of some forgotten village, which must have at some point existed peacefully in the foothills of The Two Brothers.

They had come to the center of village by now. The tiny spring around which this ancient village had sprung up continued to flow, gurgling happily, regurgitating cold water from the depths of the earth into the broken cistern which the forgotten villagers had built for this purpose.

"We are going to rest here." Rumido's sharp eyes scanned the area. "Shang, Haku, check the perimeter." The commands flowed sharp and fast from his lips. "Hiashi, light the fire and Chein …" He led his horse aside. "Help me with the horses."

The next few moments were passed in a silent whirl of activity as the men set up camp. The horses were fed and watered; the perimeter secured and salted meat set to roast over the infant fire. Very soon all five were sitting around the fire, eating their ration of dried bread and meat.

"My Lord." It was Shang who first broke the extended silence. "Are the rumors true? Has the wish of the Suzaku no Miko been broken?"

Hiashi cast a look at Rumido over the fire. Like everybody else, he wished that the rumor was what it was, a rumor.

The look on Rumido's face however, seemed to kill that tiny seed of hope in his heart.

He was starting into the fire, his unseeing gray eyes grim. "I wish I could allay your fears Shang." He said at last. "And though I have no proof … I have every reason to believe that the Miko's wish has been broken."

Hiashi thought that Shang's face looked a little pale in the yellow light.

"My Lord." He stammered. "Is … is that even possible?"

A bitter smile twisted Rumido's thin lips. "Ah yes Shang … _that_ is a question whose answer even I seek."

"You do … my Lord?"

"Alas, I do my friend, for the one answer I have is the one I loath to accept."

Silence descended on them like a fog and for a while each sat staring into the flickering flames, lost in their thoughts.

"Well there is one thing we cannot leave to speculation." It was Rumido who spoke, a wry smile dancing in his eyes. "And that is, the fact that Kutou is growing stronger with every passing day."

A murmur of accent rose around the fire and the men shook their head in agreement with his words.

"And with Kutou's history it is just a matter of time before they start on their march for world conquest."

"But my Lord, surely Hokkan cannot be affected." Hiashi blurted out before he could stop himself. "We are, after all, protected by a Miko's wish."

Rumido began to laugh, rich chuckles of sardonic amusement reverberating from deep within his chest.

"So we are." There was a barely perceptible tinge of mockery in his amused voice. "But hasn't Kutou has already shown us that a Miko's wish is not absolute." The laughter faded from his eyes. "Besides what chance do we stand divided thus?" His voice sounded harsh, angry. "But enough of this, there is very little of the night left. We should try to catch some sleep for we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He got up, unsheathing his blade. "I'll take the first shift."

Hiashi scrambled. "No my Lord." He protested. "Let me take the first watch."

"Be quiet Hiashi."

"My Lord."

"I said … _quiet_."

The tone of Rumido's voice made Hiashi stop midway. He noticed that Rumido's hand was curled tightly around the cold hilt of his blade and his body looked tensed, almost like a cat ready to jump on its prey. His mobile gray eyes seemed to scan for something in the sphere of darkness which surrounded them.

Almost instinctively his hands went to his sword as well and he strained his ears to catch a hint of whatever it was that had captured Rumido's attention.

And then it hit him.

They seemed to be trapped in some kind of soundless bubble. The tiny sounds, which comprised the orchestra of the dark was conspicuously absent. It was almost as if Night was waiting with bated breath for something to unfold.

'_One black cat and three sneezes.' _Hiashi frowned. The awful silence was grating on his nerves. _'And that too just as we were about to leave. I __**knew**__ that something bad was going to happen.' _

"On your guard men." For some reason Rumido sounded amused and Hiashi thought that there was a kind of light at the back of his eyes. "With any luck it'll just be me … being paranoid."

The words had hardly left his mouth when the silence was torn apart by a sharp twang. Hiashi hardly had the time to scramble out of the way as a volley of arrows streaked across the night sky and hurtled towards like a horde of angry wasps.

"Treachery!" Haku yelled, cursing as he pulled out an arrow from his arm. "Come out and fight you cowards."

Hiashi's mind was also running in similar veins but when their unseen enemies chose to reveal themselves, he wished that Haku had never uttered those words.

Darker shadows seemed to melt out of the liquid night, landing on the broken columns which a dull flap of gigantic leather wings, crouching there like the statue of some mythical animal. The only sign of movement around them was the slight swish of the thick lizard like tail behind them and the quiet watchfulness of the predatory gold eyes which seemed to be trained on their every move.

Hiashi was beginning to understand what a trapped bird felt like. He could feel the thin trickle of sweat which coursed down his temples even in this cold and his heart hammering hard against the wall of his chest.

'_What the hell are those things?'_ A thousand questions clouded his mind._ 'Why the hell are they just sitting there? Why aren't they attacking dammit?' _

It was almost as if the creatures read his mind for they rose to their full height, taking aim with their strangely shaped war-bows, the wicked edges of their arrows gleaming in the silvery light. Hiashi thought that they looked like undead warriors from the deepest pits of Hell.

"Stand together." Rumido's harsh whisper seemed to break him out of his trance.

They stood back to back, their swords ready, though Hiashi had serious doubts about the success of that particular weapon against ranged weapons, especially since the enemy showed no inclination of coming any nearer.

For a while time seemed to stand still and then something in Hiashi's mind seemed to scream.

'_**Now**__!'_

As Hiashi watched the slow curve that the arrows made against the pale moon, only one thing crossed his mind.

'_Oh man. We are sitting ducks.' _

"Of course, like this we are sitting ducks." Rumido mouthed the exact same words that had passed through his mind not a moment earlier, as the first wave hit them. Hiashi thought that he heard a quiver of laughter in his voice. "Nevertheless … Stand together … for now."

It was as though death rained around them and if he succeeded in deflecting some of the arrows, he thought it was only because he got lucky and sooner or later his luck was bound to run out.

The staggering impact of something digging into his shoulders made him stumble back, biting back the scream and the string of curses which rose to his lips. His legs collapsed under him as he wrenched the arrow out, watching fascinated as a dark stain began to spread over his tunic.

'_Make that sooner.' _

Somebody caught hold of his collar and dragged him up, forcing him back into his position.

"On your feet boy." He could hear Chein's harsh voice. "You can lick your wounds later."

Blinking the sweat away from his eyes he forced himself to concentrate. But for the dull throbbing in his arm he would have thought that he had been caught in some kind of never-ending nightmare.

"Courage Hiashi." Rumido's soft voice seemed to reassure him. "We shall see the end of this yet." Again he was aware of that quiver of laughter in Rumido's voice. "Kairi had given me some of her _special _vials just before we left. I believe that the time to use them has arrived."

He paused for a while, gritting his teeth as they attempted to deflect the next wave of arrows, a task which seemed to become increasingly difficult.

"As soon as those … _things_ are distracted head for eastern part of the village until you come a graveyard. There is a temple like structure there, a crypt actually. That is your destination." A harsh smile played on his lips. "And by the way … run for your lives."

'_Oh I will. I will._' Hiashi nodded his head fervently.

"Very well then. Get ready."

Out of the corner of his eyes Hiashi could see the creatures take aim once more. Something sailed past his ear and hit the ground with a soft tinkle of breaking glass. Almost at once a blinding light seemed to fill the area followed by an eardrum shattering roar.

Breaking free of their formation he ran in the direction Rumido had pointed earlier, desperate to put as much distance as possible between the creatures and himself. Very soon he broke out of the maze of ruined walls and found himself on open ground once more. Shapeless gray stones rose on either side of him and he instinctively knew that he had reached the graveyard Rumido had spoken about.

The crypt rose at a distance, forbidding and stern. Ahead of him he could see Chein and Haku who had already reached the door and was busy prying aside the heavy iron door which guarded its mouth.

'_My lord.' _Hiashi panicked, a little guilt-stricken. In the melee he had completely forgotten his duty towards Rumido. _'Where is my Lord?'_

Still running, he looked back. Rumido and Shang were close at his heels, making their way through the tombstones. But his eyes dilated when they fell on the baneful shadow which still followed them.

'_Oh no…no…' _

The creatures hovered above like some gigantic beast of prey and Hiashi had the sick sensation that they enjoyed the thrill which the chase brought. One of the beasts took aim and Hiashi watched horrified as the arrow which when released suddenly seemed to transform into a long cord-like structure wrapping itself around Rumido's legs with a deadly accuracy. Rumido flayed his hand in the air for a while, caught off balance and then tumbled onto the ground.

'_Lord Rumido!'_

He had not even realized that his legs had started to move in Rumido's direction when Rumido's shout stopped him.

"No." Hiashi could see him trying to undo the cords from around his leg. "No Hiashi. Go damn it! And you too Shang." His face was contorted with the effort of untying himself. "I … will catch up with you."

Hiashi saw that Shang displayed no intention to obeying Rumido. Instead he took guard in front of Rumido, almost as if to shield him with his body. Pursing his lips, Hiashi decided to follow Shang's example and began to run towards Rumido instead.

"No damn it!" Rumido yelled. "How dare you disobey me?"

Hiashi thought that Shang sounded really tired when he said.

"Because … we must."

As he skidded to a halt beside Rumido's prone body, fumbling with the dragger around his waist he thought he saw a glimpse of a fang as something of an amused laugh played on faces of their assaulters.

'_What the hell do they find amusing?' _

Hiashi did not quite understand what happened next. Rumido snatched the knife from his hand and cut through his bonds carelessly, drawing blood almost at the same instant the creatures let loose another volley of arrows at them. Shang had already moved in front of them and Hiashi thought that time froze for a moment at the instant he swayed a little and then toppled over like a felled tree.

'_Shang!'_ Hiashi could not bring himself to move, horrified eyes resting on Shang's glazed eyes. _'Dead. Just … like that.'_

He felt somebody drag him up and pull him away from where Shang lay.

"Move Hiashi." Rumido's voice sounded far-away and he followed that voice as if in a trance. "Move… Damn it!"

It was the feeling of something tearing into his legs that finally snapped him out of his shock. He tumbled into the dirt tasting something salty in his mouth. Wiping the blood from his mouth he tried to get up but his legs did not seem to move. Horrified he saw that an arrow had pierced straight through his calf. Looking upwards he could see the creatures circle overhead and once again he thought he saw that gleam of an amused smile on their faces.

'_I am dead.' _His shoulders drooped. Looking back he saw that Rumido had almost reached the door of the crypt. _'At least my Lord is safe.'_

"Hiashi, you fool." His eyes widened as he saw Rumido doubling back.

"No my Lord!" He screamed. "Don't!"

Above him he could feel the beasts take aim and then once more the entire scenery lit up in that iridescent light, the sheer force of the explosion knocking them back.

"There goes another of Kairi's toys." He could feel Rumido put both his arms under his shoulders and half carry, half drag him towards safety. "Damn it Hiashi. What were you thinking?"

His useless leg was more of an impediment to their progress and he could see that the creatures were beginning to recover already.

"Leave me my Lord." Hiashi begged. "Save yourself."

"Quit being idiotically noble Hiashi." Rumido snapped, continuing with his desperate mission. "I am not ready to loose another friend today. Besides …we are nearly there."

Hiashi's eyes widened he saw another volley head towards them like death itself and then the world turned black in front of his eyes.

It was only when his terror crazed brain had calmed down a little that he realized that he was inside the crypt, an event which according to him could only be described as _miraculous._

A narrow sliver of moonlight came in through the crack in the door and he knew that those things still outside.

"Come on." Rumido stood at the mouth of a narrow staircase which spiraled downwards, holding a torch which he had salvaged somewhere in the ruin.

"But my Lord." Chein protested. "If we go down there …"

"Just trust me."

As they walked down the spiral into the bowels of the crypt, Hiashi could understand what Chein had tried to say. With no other way of exit they would be completely cornered in the crypt. But then, Rumido probably had a good reason for doing what he did.

At the bottom Rumido thrust the torch into a brazier which stood in a corner which burst to life as the flames touched it. In its yellow light Hiashi could feel the spirits of the dead watch them from their ancient resting place. Rumido limped up to the mouth of the stairs and took guard, his eyes alert.

"Chein." He sounded a little drawn. "Please attend to Hiashi."

Chein had already bend down in front of Hiashi and was trying to extricate the arrow, a rather painful process. Hiashi bit his lips and submitted to Chien's rough but well meaning ministrations.

"I believe that I owe you an explanation as to why I chose this place as our sanctuary." Rumido sighed, never taking his eyes off the staircase. "One thing I noticed about our attackers was the fact that they did not want to engage in any hand to hand combat. Here…" He pointed at the staircase which was so narrow that only one person could alight at a time. "Here they would have no choice but to engage in a melee battle …" A quick bitter smile graced his lips. "If … they come."

"If …my Lord?" Haku repeated.

"Like I said Haku, this is a gamble. The only chance of survival that I thought we had. Still, those are air borne creatures and birds do not like to enter places where they may become confined."

'_Those things are not birds.' _Hiashi shivered. "But my Lord." His voice shook a little. "What are those things?"

For a while Rumido was silent.

"I wish I knew Hiashi." He said at last. "Perhaps it is as I suspect."

"My Lord?"

That quicksilver bitter smile graced his lips once more and his eyes looked far-away.

"After all, isn't it natural that the breaking of the Miko's wish should generate some … side-effects..."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Keep reading!

Please review!

OoOoOoOoO


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 

_Dear Grandma, _

_I am hoping that by now you already know what is going on. So, I am not going to bore you with the unnecessary details. To cut a rather long story short, we found the book, you know, __**the**__ one you told me about when I was a kid; The Book of the Four Gods. At the first glance it did not look anything special, just a really old book lying innocently on the floor. _

_And then … _

_**Bam!**_

_Lee was gone. Just like that, sucked inside the universe of the Four Gods._

_I know, I know. We should have been more careful and steered clear of such hazardous material. But have you ever realized how __**unscientific **__your story sounded? It was just … impossible to believe in it._

_Don't worry Grandma. This incident has succeeded in making a believer out of me. _

_So there you have it. Lee is in the book, playing out the part of the Suzaku no Miko. She has been woven into the story that is unfolding in its yellowing pages and in some weird illogical way I think that I am part of the story as well. Now that's not a very comforting thought. _

_I think that the only reason I was not dragged into the book and ended up as the Seiryuu no Miko was the fact that Seiryuu had been sealed because of the wish that the first Suzaku no miko (you-__**know**__-who) made. _

_However, that has changed now. _

_Seiryuu has been released from his mystical prison. I think it is a matter of time (half- an-hour to be precise, if I have succeeded in acing the probability problem) before I get drawn into the universe of the Four Gods as well. And when I find Lee I am going to kill her with my bare hands. _

_You may wonder why I did not come to you for aid and advice. I too have pondered on that problem quite a bit. What frightens me is the fact that I have no answer. _

_Hmm…_

_I must have some damaged brain cells. _

_So, here I am, sitting in your study, writing this stupid letter. I am going to leave this letter and the book on your table. Sooner or later you are bound to return home. And if you don't, then that delayed SMS I send you should make you return. If you don't find me here, then … you __**know**__ where to look for me. _

_Just so you know I always wanted to have a really normal life. _

_Love,_

_Yang._

_PS: You really should fix that window in your kitchen. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The sky was dark velvet and the ground scarlet silk. Long flickering fingers of orange-gold flames danced like nubile nymphets on the slippery ground, circling around the two men who stood in their midst, framed against their golden brilliance. A soft wind flirted with their tattered cloaks and the masses of un-kept hair that fell across their shoulders. They stood absolutely still and it appeared that Time stood still with them, waiting with bated breath and wide-eyed in anticipation of the events were about to unfold.

"It has been a long night." One of the warriors addressed the other.

"Yes, it has." The other one agreed with a short laugh.

"You must be tired."

"A little … yes."

"I think it is time for you to rest … my Lord Shinwa." The first warrior's lips curved up-wards in a cruel smile.

"I know." Shinwa's voice sounded rueful as the shadow of a smile touched his lips. "However, I can't let _that_ bother me." The smile on his lips deepened. "After all, I am here to make the necessary arrangements so that _you_ can have a long, uninterrupted …uh… _rest._"

The other warrior's frame seemed to stiffen a little. "I thank you for your concern my Lord." His voice, polite, cool and softer than the smoothest silk had only the barest tinge of mockery. "But I think I'll pass your flattering offer."

He moved like a streak of lightning cutting through the darkness, his sword clashing with Shinwa's iridescent blade, raising sparks as steel clashed with steel.

"But I _insist_." There was something savage about the smile that played around Shinwa's lips. "I _assure_ you that it is not going to hurt … _too_ much."

"I would like to reiterate what I said earlier." The warrior vaulted out of the reach of Shinwa's blade and landed softly on his feet away from him. "I am not _interested._"

He raised his hand. The tiny spark that played at his fingertips suddenly expanded filling the night with a blinding white-blue light …

'_Damn it.'_

'_Damn it!'_ Hotohori repeated, swearing and blinking as he tried to readjust his vision to the sudden light.

As his world returned focus he found himself staring at an embroidered red drape.

'_What the hell!_' Hotohori sat up straight, bemused eyes drinking in his surroundings. Soft morning light crept into the room, filtering in through the lace curtains, forming curious patterns of light and shadow on the floor.

'_That … was a dream._' Putting up a hand he brushed his wayward locks out of his face. _'But it seemed so real.'_

Pushing back the drapes, he swung his legs off the bed. Moving to the window he flung the curtains aside, letting the morning light shine on his face, a small frown marring his smooth forehead.

'_Who is Shinwa?' _The frown deepened. _'Why does he keep haunting my dreams? And who is the other warrior?'_

A soft breeze running playfully through the room brought to his ears the soft rustling secrets that were whispered between the dark leaves of the trees which, surrounded his quarters. But he could not find the answer to his question amongst the thousand hidden words that the wind poured into his ears.

'_What the hell!' _Hotohori turned from the window. _'Who the hell cares about a stupid dream?' _His dark eyes hardened a bit. _'I have got much more important things to do, like thrust a spoke into somebody's love-life.'_ A growl sounded from somewhere deep within his self. _'Right __**after**__ breakfast.' _

Pulling a robe over himself, he decided to go in search of food. It was almost instinctively that his fingers closed over the sword of Suzaku as he exited the room.

It was only when he had left the room that he realized how late he had slept. Morning was in the process of handing over the reins to Day as the sun climbed higher up in the sky. Servants scuttled about their duty and the night guard had already been relieved by the soldiers who had guard duty during the next eight hours. They bowed respectfully as he passed by.

The frown which had disappeared from his face fought its way back to his expression. As he walked down the hall he was aware of a feeling of tension in the recesses of the palace. The last time he had felt coils of fear and anxiety curl around him this was when …

His eyes brightened as they alighted on a familiar figure. _'Menesku.' _

He hastened his pace.

It was almost as if Menesku had sensed his presence that he turned to face him. For an infinitesimal small second his tired gray eyes smiled a little. With a curt nod he dismissed the two captains he was speaking to.

"Good Morning Menesku."

The ends of Menesku's lips twitched a little. "If you say so, my Lord."

"Whatever." Hotohori's eyes narrowed a little. "But really Menesku, are you …" Something in Menesku's orbs stopped him mid-sentence. For a while he felt that every ear in the hallway was trained on his words. "Hungry?"

"Very, my Lord."

"Good." Hotohori continued without batting an eyelid. "Then join me for breakfast in the Blue Room."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Well ..."

It was then that Hotohori realized that he had still to freshen up. There was a spot of dull red on his cheeks.

"Right after I freshen up, of course." He ended with extreme dignity.

"Of course my Lord." The end of Menesku's lips twitched suspiciously.

"Good." Hotohori favored him with a look that promised retribution before turning and heading for the bath-house.

Menesku was waiting for him in the Blue Room. The subtle aroma of the fare spread on the table in front of him tickled Hotohori's senses.

At the sound of his feet Menesku looked up and brief smile played on his lips, an emotion which was reflected on his face as he occupied the empty seat on the opposite side of the table.

"I took the liberty of sending the servants away." Menesku poured him some tea. "There is something I wish to discuss with you."

Trust Menesku to talk about work on a fine morning like this.

"I thought so." Carefully he sipped the aromatic fluid. "But there is something I must ask you first. Are you sure you are …"

Once again the expression in Menesku's orbs stopped him.

'_Careful my Lord._' His eyes whispered. _'Even walls have ears here.'_

"…not interested in this delicious dimsum." He ended lamely.

"Perhaps later, my Lord." There was the shadow of an apology in Menesku's eyes. "But I would prefer to discuss the present situation first."

"We have a _situation_?"

"Not yet." There was a somber note in Menesku's voice. "Word has got out that Seiryuu has been released."

"And?"

"Even the _mighty_ Prince of Konon _together_ with his _fearsome_ general Menesku _failed_ to stop the _terrible_ Black Warrior from releasing Seiryuu."

"I see."

"There is more."

"More?"

"Not only did they fail to stop him, the Black Warrior beat the living daylights out of them with his _newly_ acquired _**power of Seiryuu**_."

"That's a lie." Hotohori's eyes flashed.

"So anyway." Menesku continued almost as if he had not heard Hotohori. "Our people are leaving in a constant state of fear that Kutou may attack at any moment."

"Nonsense." Hotohori snapped. "Keeah will not attack. She does not have the necessary resources to start a full scale invasion."

A momentary look of surprise flitted through Menesku's eyes. "That is true my lord. _You _know that and _I_ know that. But _they_ don't know that." He took a deep breath. "The point is my Lord, that our credibility has taken a beating."

"Elucidate Menesku."

"They are questioning our poweress as warriors and our ability to protect Konon from any prospective … intrusion."

Hotohori's eyes narrowed. "I see." His nostrils flared a little. "I do not like rumors Menesku. But I like the person who spreads these rumors even less." His black eyes locked into Menesku's gray ones. "So who can we thank for breeding this…dissent?"

"I could take quite a few names." Menesku peeled an apple with a sort of careful deliberation. "But sadly we can't touch any of them."

"_That_ high placed huh?"

Menesku nodded. "Besides … _disposing_ of them won't solve the problem." His eyes hardened. "People are sheep my Lord. In the end they will follow the better shepherd."

"Hmm." Hotohori purred. "I think we need to formulate an _alternate_ story."

"Preferably a story, in which, we shall not be beaten to a pulp."

"How about a story in which the _mighty_ Prince of Konon and his _fearsome_ general Menesku beat the shi … err…living daylights out of the _cowardly_ Black Warrior."

The end of Menesku's lips twitched. "Can I pulverize Suraco?"

"Feel free to add the intricate details."

"Hmm." Menesku looked thoughtful. "I think I _like_ this story."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Where the magnificent ramparts of Ryuu-no-Kokoro melded with the countryside, a curious twilight zone existed, a place where the vast green fields were at war with the ever widening grip of the city. It was a place where palaces existed in symphony with run down shanties and perfectly manicured gardens existed in harmony with sprawling fields full of overgrown weeds.

Build outside the walled city, this settlement, like many others of its kind, had come up to supplement the needs of the city. It provided food to the teeming populace of the capital and shelter to the traveling peddlers who found the lodging inside the city too costly.

Thanks of the ever shifting nature of the settlement no one thought it strange when a carriage went tearing down in narrow, dusty roads, at a time when the day was well advanced into the night, tearing the silence apart under the thundering of hooves. Everyone went about their business, with a slight nod of their heads and an occasional whisper…

"_Hooligans!"_

The carriage continued on its breakneck path towards its destination, sweat shining on the coats of the two horses that pulled it. Taking a last turn through the winding pathway, it finally reached its destination, a house at one end of the settlement. There was nothing about it that would set it apart from its neighbors, a cluster of palatial buildings. Like the houses of most nobles, these were fortified with tall walls surrounding their perimeter, yet the chipped paint and the lack of maintenance showed that their owners had fallen upon evil times.

The driver alighted from his perch in the carriage and knocked on the door. It was a while before a bleary eyed servant opened the door.

"Lord Seiko!" There was a note of surprise in his voice, even as he desperately tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

"Move aside, fool." The driver swept aside the servant stepping inside the wide courtyard. "Stable the horses and tell your master that I wish to see him."

"But …but…" The servant stammered. "Lord Hitoshi is asleep."

"Then wake him." Seiko snapped irritatibly. "Now don't just stand like a there like a gawking moron. Move it." He began to walk towards the house, covering the distance with long strides. "And get somebody to bring me some food."

The servant bowed low. "Yes my Lord."

Seiko trod down the familiar path and pushed aside the door to enter a spacious room, whose walls though covered with faded tapestries still managed to exude a shadow of its past grandeur. Throwing the cloak aside he sat down on one of the cushions, stretching his long legs in front of him, yellow lamp light shining on the thinning brown hair on his head.

"Must you choose such an ungodly hour to visit?"

At the sound of the slightly irritated voice he looked up, pale eyes alighting on a man whose girth seemed to encompass the entire width of the doorway.

"Hitoshi." There was a smile on his thin lips. "You look well."

Ruddy cheeks dimpled. "Do I?" Then the sparkle in the blue eyes dimmed. "Alas! Business has been reduced to a mere trickle. How an honest trader is to make his living is a thought that is reducing me to skin and bones."

"I can see that." Seiko rolled his eyes, pointing to an empty cushion. "Sit."

Hitoshi wobbled into the room and settled his enormous girth on the cushion.

"So what brings you here?"

"Business."

"You know how the mention of work tires me… but…" Hitoshi yawned. "Let us go and inspect the goods then."

"By all means." Seiko got up. "You know how _expensive_ these goods are. So, I hope that all your servants are not as tardy as the fool who opened the door for me."

Hitoshi waved an indulgent hand and led him towards the stable, pausing slightly at the door as he ran an eye over the dimly lit interior.

"Seiko, you have been busy."

"Hnn." Seiko squeezed past him to stand by a row of shivering prisoners who had been lined across the wall. "Standard fare all … and too much trouble …" He bend down and pulled up a girl, dragging her in front with him. "But occasionally …one strikes gold." He wrenched off the sack that covered her face revealing her visage in the flickering light of the lamp.

"Gold …indeed." The ruddy cheeks dimpled again as Hitoshi put a finger under her chin and turned her face upwards for his inspection. "She looks rather exotic. A foreigner?"

"Possibly." Seiko ran a hand though the dirty gold hair which framed her face. "She should fetch a high price."

Blue eyes glared ineffectively at him.

"Ah she has fire too. She should most _definitely_ fetch a high price." Hitoshi chuckled. "Is she untouched?"

"I think so." He thrust her into the arm of a waiting lackey.

"I could check it for you." Hitoshi's eye wandered over the girl, mentally stripping her of her clothes as he took in her youthful features.

"Damaged goods don't sell Hitoshi." Seiko rolled his eyes as he turned to the waiting men. "Go lock her up with the others." Moving forward he linked his arm though Hitoshi's leading him away. "Forget that one my friend. I will let you keep any other that catches your fancy."

"Hnn." Hitoshi allowed himself to be led away. "I will take you up on that offer Seiko. Might I keep a boy this time? I have often found that they are more _succulent_."

"As you wish." He shrugged. "Now let's get that supper."

For a while they walked silently. Then Hitoshi spoke again.

"Seiko you must arrange for these goods to be moved quickly."

"What? Is your treasury is no longer safe?" Seiko raised an eyebrow. "Or have you decided to turn respectable?"

"Sheng has been snooping around more than usual."

"Sheng?" A soft swift swear escaped him. "That old fool."

"That old fool has Princess Keeah's ear. And I am sure you know of the _other_ person who sits in the shadow of the throne."

Despite himself Seiko could not restrain a shudder. "Suraco." He mouthed the word with extreme loathing.

"Fortunately, Sheng has a tendency to overlook what is right under his nose." Hitoshi's voice was heavily laced with sarcasm. "Suraco however, is an entirely different story."

"I know." By this time they had reached the main building. "But isn't Suraco …"

"The Princess has returned to the capital. Suraco naturally is with her."

"I see. Tomorrow we will discuss how to transfer these goods to the other store in the country. For now…" Seiko gestured towards the table. "Join me for dinner."

"Seiko." Hitoshi sighed contentedly. "You have just made me a very happy man."

OoOoOoOoO

Zori pouted, sighing a little as she surveyed her profile on the reflecting surface of the ornate mirror she held in her lily-like fingers. No fault could be found with the way she dressed her hair, and the painted face framed in a border of soft locks arranged in deliberate disarray couldn't be more perfect. With a frown she lowered the mirror, a crease marring the smoothness of her forehead.

"You look a little worried my lady."

Zori looked at the wrinkled face of her handmaiden, her eyes impassive. "I am not worried Suila." She yawned delicately. "Just bored."

Suila offered no comment, choosing instead to returned several items of scattered jewellery to their rightful place inside the ivory vanity. Zori yawned again, her fingers idly playing with the stiff silk of her gown, eyes distant.

"My Lady." Suila's voice beckoned her back to reality. "You have a visitor."

One magnificent eyebrow arched and a brief smile played on the luscious lips. Then Zori got up in a rustle of skirts.

"Lady Lee." Her voice was surprised as she moved forward, her extended arms meeting and holding Lee's hands firmly. "I thought …" She took a deep breath to calm herself, smiling warmly at her guest. "How are you? Won't you please come in?"

"I am fine Zori." Lee smiled shyly. "I hope I have not come at a bad time."

"Really Lady Lee." Zori shook her head, still smiling as she drew Lee inside. "I sincerely hope that there is no need for such formality amongst us." She pointed towards a cushion. "Won't you please sit down?"

Lee nodded, taking the offered seat.

Zori sat in the seat opposite to her. "Suila." She addressed her handmaiden. "Please arrange for some refreshment."

Suila bowed deeply before soundlessly leaving the room.

"So Lady Lee…" Zori turned towards Lee, to find that she was staring at her.

Their eyes met for an instant before Lee flushed and averted her orbs.

"Sorry. It's just that …" Lee's voice was a little hesitant. "You … You look so beautiful."

'_Of course I do, you silly girl.' _She sighed, allowing a small demure smile to grace her lips. "I do?" Her voice sounded a little wistful. "Thank you."

"Zori …" Lee had not missed the slight inflection in her voice. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing." She sighed. "It's just that … General Menesku… He looks so tired and pale these days." Zori blushed a little and then, for a moment there was a stricken look in her eyes. "Forgive me Lady Lee. I … I …" She bit her lips, trying to compose herself.

"You … you … really _do_ like Menesku." There was a touch of wonder in Lee's voice. Then she smiled. "Don't worry. He is fine now."

"_Now_… Was he injured?"

"Umm… Uh…" Lee paled, before collapsing into a series of disjointed sentences.

"Forgive me." Zori cut in, her voice calm. "I did not mean to pry." There was a lone tear that sparkled like a diamond in the corner of her eyes, yet when she looked at Lee a bright smile played on her lips. "Let us talk of something else."

Lee lowered her head. "I am sorry Zori." Her voice was heavy with guilt. "Menesku swore me into secrecy."

'_Is that so?'_ She smiled inwardly. _'Interesting.'_

"That's all right Lady Lee." She smiled at her. "Don't let it worry you any more."

"Hnn…" Even though Lee smiled, the guilt had not completely disappeared from her eyes. "But Zori, I think that if you really like Menesku then you should tell him." She blurted out suddenly.

"Tell him?" Zori's eyes widened, her color appearing whiter under her paint. "Lady Lee, you must never repeat what you said here today."

"But …"

"I am here to serve the Emperor of Konon. To look at another man, let alone desire him …is treachery."

"That's…" For a while Lee seemed to be searching for words. "Stupid. It's not like you can control who you fall in love with." She frowned heavily. "And besides, even if Hotohori came to know about your feelings, he would not hold it against you. I have told you before he is not that kind of a person."

"And I have told you before that I am pretty sure that Lord Hotohori is not even aware of my existence." She smiled mistily. "And I _know_ that he would not hold my feelings against me nor will he take any advantage of me." She paused, averting her eyes. "But this is the path I chose and I am proud to serve the Emperor in any way I can. So, please don't repeat what you said here today."

"Uhh… All right. It will be our little secret."

"Thank you Lady Lee." She laid a warm hand on Lee's arm. _'Now wasn't that a touching speech?'_

For a while they were silent and then Lee spoke abruptly.

"Hotohori is very worried these days."

"I have noticed. My Lord is rather absentminded these days" Zori agreed

"He is always …busy."

'_Does he ignore you Suzaku no Miko?'_

"It's just these stupid rumors. Hotohori is in super damage control mode, I guess." Lee's words ended in a small laugh.

'_Rumors? Hmm…Keep talking sweetheart.'_

"Menesku calls it propaganda." Lee continued a small frown on her face. "He says that Keeah is deliberately adding fire to this rumor mill in order to demoralize Konon."

'_Now that is a …interesting and effective strategy indeed.'_

"But I _still_ don't understand why Hotohori and Menesku need work themselves to skin and bones over this."

"It is the nature of people to talk." Her voice was soothing. "However, eventually, the truth does come out." She did not miss the flash of guilt that passed over Lee's face. Her eyes widened. _'So…__**that's**__ how it is.' _

"Its not like Seiryuu is _really _released." There was a quiver of suppressed laughter in her voice, which promptly faded at the look on Lee's face. "Lady Lee…"

"Umm…" There was a very fake smile on Lee's face. "Exactly. It's not like Seiryuu is really released."

"Lady Lee." Her voice was an urgent entreaty. "You _know_ you can trust me." Her hand tightened reassuringly over Lee's palm. _'Yes. You __**know**__ you can trust me.' _

"I know." Lee bit her lips; there was a troubled expression in her eyes. "It's just that…" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Seiryuu _was_ released. We couldn't stop them."

For a brief instant a dark figure, painted in shades of the black night and silvery moonlight flashed across her inner eye and could feel a sliver of something hot race through her veins.

She achieved a gasp. "No! Was he there?" She shuddered and closed her eyes. "The Black Warrior!"

"No." Lee both sounded and looked miserable. "It was horrible …that island."

"Was it?"

"Umm…" She understood that Lee was ready to retreat behind her shell once more.

"Tell me your story Lady Lee." She insisted, ruthlessly pushing aside the barriers Lee tried to put up. "Lighten the burden of your soul."

"But…"

"I know that you promised Menesku that you will not breathe a word of this to anyone. But…" She smiled. "Sometimes, you need to entrust your tale to a friend. Trust me." She had understood that Lee had began to waver and pressed onward. "Trust me." She repeated. "It will be our little secret."

"Well, you see…" Lee began.

She leaned forward, her eyes concerned.

'_Yes, my dear Suzaku no Miko, tell me everything. I am convinced that it will be a most entertaining story.'_

OoOoOoOoO

The soft, lyrical notes of a guzheng filled the hallway, mixing with the haunting scent of the chrysanthemum blossoms which bordered it. The shy wind, peeping in through the lace curtains came across a scene which seemed to come straight out of some exquisite painting. A golden haired man sat by the window, his long white fingers playing over the strings with absent minded ease, green eyes distant. Reclined on the cushions not far from him a dark haired girl sat, apparently absorbed in the haunting melody. Only the way her fingers fiddled with the intricate ivory fan she held betrayed the fact that her attention was perhaps, elsewhere.

However, to Lord Sheng it appeared that he had unwittingly intruded into something private and … intimate. The golden haired man seemed to have become aware of his presence because his fingers stilled over the silver threads and the gurgling fountain of music ceased abruptly, managing as usual to unsettle him by fixing those unsmiling poisonous green eyes on his face.

The girl too had become aware of his presence at the doorway.

"Lord Sheng." Her voice, soft and gentle seemed to break the spell that the emerald eyes wove around him. "I trust you are in good health."

He bowed. "I am well, Princess."

"I am glad." She gestured at the numerous empty cushions which lined the room. "Please take a seat."

"Thank you." He bowed again, accepting her offer.

"Would you like some tea Lord Sheng?" Even as she addressed him thus, she ordered a handmaiden to bring in the said article with an elegant wave of her hand.

"I would like it very much Princess." For an instant his eyes met the green eyes again and he thought that he read sardonic amusement in them.

"Lord Shurei informs me that you have something of a very urgent nature that you wish to convey to me."

"Yes my Lady." Carefully he brought out a rolled out parchment from the folds of his cloak. "But perhaps before that, you would like to read this."

Her slender fingers closed over the parchment.

"This report was submitted to me by Captain Chou." He explained further.

"Captain Chou." She murmured, carefully unrolling the scroll and running an eye over it. "I have heard that he has recently sired a fourth son. How is the child?"

"Very well my Lady." He was hard pressed to keep the stammer out of his voice. Her knowledge of such minute and inconsequential details never failed to startle him. _'The Empress of Kutou has a thousand eyes … one would think that after so many years I would have gotten used to it.' _

"Hnn…" She smiled at him but he realized that it was merely perfunctory and that her main attention was absorbed in Captain Chou's report.

For a while none of them spoke and the long fingers which had stilled over the strings of the guzheng started to move again, the soft notes filling the room once more.

Sheng waited, trying not to be lulled into complacency by the haunting music that wrapped itself around him. Watching the Princess's bowed head over the parchment he thought that Keeah had never looked lovelier. For a brief moment he wondered whether it was by design or by the singular intuition all females exhibited that Keeah had chosen to seat herself in front of the large window, with the blue sky and the spray of white blossoms painted across it acting as a perfect foil to her beauty.

Suddenly he became aware that he too was being watched and tried not to fidget under the observation of the emerald orbs. Consciously wiping all emotions off his face he forced himself to look into the green depths all of a sudden feeling that his deepest secrets was on display.

"Lord Suraco."

Sheng could not stop the wave of relief that filled his body as the princess's voice seemed to break the spell once again as the green eyed boy turned towards her.

"I believe you will find this interesting, my Lord." There was a half smile on her lips as she handed him Captain Chou's report.

Sheng could not suppress the barest tinge of irritation when he heard the Princess address Suraco thus.

'_And I thought that I would have gotten used to __**that**__as well.' _He fought to keep his face blank. _'A boy … without an __**iota**__ of noble blood in him … my Lord indeed!'_

"This … is serious." Suraco's voice was cold when he completed his perusal of the scroll. "Your majesty." He turned at the Princess. "With your permission I would like to investigate this matter myself."

The stab of irritation in his gut became more pronounced, now mixed with a liberal dose of anger.

'_The brat …'_

"Calm down Lord Suraco." The Princess's sweet voice interrupted his inner tirade. "I am sure that Lord Sheng has already thoroughly investigated the matter. Let us hear what he has to say first."

Sheng felt some of his anger abate at her timely intervention. But when his eyes met Suraco's deliberately expressionless orbs he had no problem in reading the skepticism that he hid behind them.

'_Brat, one of these days you will go too far…'_ His voice was however calm. "Your Highness, I have investigated this matter to the best of my ability."

The intricate fan flared in a flamboyant flourish and laughing dark eyes surveyed him over the feathers.

"Lord Sheng." He thought he heard a quiver of laughter in her voice. "You are too modest. Shall we discuss what you found …" She gestured toward the tray the handmaiden had just put down on the table beside her. "Over tea?"

He inclined his head in assent, accepting her proposal and realizing with a flicker of detached admiration the subtlety with which Keeah proceeded to diffuse the tension which nearly always sprung up whenever he and Suraco were in the same room.

Raising the cup to his lips he inhaled the elusive aroma of jasmine wafting up from it before continuing.

"Your majesty I will reiterate the fact that I have tried to investigate this matter to the best of my abilities." He paused, taking a while to formulate his words. "But it is not unknown to you that a lot of money is involved in this trade and some of the people involved in this wield considerable influence."

"Of that, I am aware." Keeah sighed. "Pray continue Lord Sheng."

Sheng nodded, wondering if he saw Keeah's eyes harden a little.

"Despite our best attempts to eradicate this problem, the traders still manage to evade us through a series of middlemen who transfer the goods from one place to another even before our people have a chance to intercept them." He paused. "I have every reason to suspect that the presence of such agents in the vicinity of the capital as well as in the capital itself. I only wish to be given the permission to conduct my investigation in this channel."

"Certainly, Lord Sheng." Keeah smiled and it was not for the first time that Sheng noticed the flash of steel behind the demurely lowered lashes. "Scum such as these must be brought to justice. I wish you success in your endeavor." There was a slight snap as she shut the fan. "Lord Suraco will assist you."

It was with an effort that Sheng bit back the words which rose to his lips and keep his face blank.

"Very well your Majesty." It was hard to incline his head. "It will be an honor to work with Lord Suraco."

He had tried to keep the sarcasm out of his voice when he mouthed the word _lord_ but realized his failure when Suraco lowered his head and with a gleam of amusement in his eyes murmured.

"You are too humble Lord Sheng." His voice was as smooth as silk. "I can assure you, the pleasure is all mine."

OoOoOoOoO

As the dull grating sound of the heavy door opening reverberated through the room, the occupants of its dimly lit interior sat up startled, their bodies suddenly stiff and as the door frame began to swing open they scrambled backwards, instinctively trying to meld themselves in the darkness, hoping that the shadows could somehow make them disappear.

For a moment large silhouettes outlined in the light of the torches held in their burly hands stood framed across the open doorway before they thrust someone into the dim interior and then the door closed again with a clang.

The sound of the door closing seemed to release the inhabitants from their petrified state and curious eyes began to survey their newest tenant, a girl who appeared to be not more than fifteen springs old. Dull light glimmered a little on the dirty golden hair which framed her face as she sat on the cold floor on which she had been unceremoniously dumped, examining the fresh bruise on her skin.

"Are you all right?"

The question was uttered in a soft and slightly musical voice but there had been little concern in it and it was not very difficult to categorize it as a conversational gambit.

"Yes." The answer was sharp and clipped.

"Oh." The girl who had addressed her moved forward before sitting down on her haunches in front of her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." The girl ran a light eye over the bruises that lined her body. "Are you thirsty? Do you want some water?"

"No."

"Some food?"

"No."

"Are you always this articulate?"

"Occasionally."

"You really don't want to have this conversation, do you?"

"Correct."

"Very well." The girl sighed, straightening and there was a shadow of a smile on her lips. "My name is Cho. If you feel like …socializing…you can come over to my corner." She pointed at a side. "Over there."

For a while blue eyes met and held soft brown ones and then she nodded.

"Sure." She did not sound too eager.

Cho favored her with a slight inclination of her head before walking back to the corner.

The blue eyed girl sighed a little, abandoning her investigation of her wounds. For a while she sat huddled, knees drawn up to her chin, sightlessly staring into the darkness. Slowly determination made its way back to her orbs and she straightened herself. With a sort of conscious volition she tried to straighten her hair and smooth out the wrinkles in her dress before walking towards Cho.

"Hello." Her voice was a little hesitant as she held out a hand. "I am sorry for my earlier rudeness. I was just …My name is Yang."

"Yang." Cho repeated the name thoughtfully. "There is no need for an apology." A dry chuckle escaped her lips. "Getting captured and thrown into a dark cellar is enough to make anyone crabby." She patted the seat beside her. "Sit down."

Despite herself she her lips curve upwards. "Thank you." She nodded taking the offered seat.

"You know, I am kind of glad that you decided to …err… socialize." Cho leaned back into the wall. "Conversation is the only thing that keeps you sane in this place."

"Oh." Elegant eyebrows shot upwards. _'Is that why you decided to talk to me?'_

"Unfortunately, it is also the _only_ thing we can do here." Cho drew her knees up to her chin. "And soon that too seems like a …burden." For a while she was silent, as if trying to formulate what she wanted to say next. "And then all we do is sit in our corner and wallow in self-pity."

"Is that what you were doing?"

"Yes, well I was… until I saw you. Then I realized that there might be hope for my sanity yet."

"Ah."

"Together, I hope that you and I can keep our wits together until we are rescued …or sold."

"That's … comforting." Yang was beginning to doubt Cho's sanity.

"Yes isn't it." Cho yawned, running a hand through her unkept hair. "Now I know that this isn't a very … welcome subject to start a conversation with but it always does the trick. How were you captured?"

'_Stupid Lee. Stupid luck.' _Yang's lips were pursed into a thin line. "I was going to visit my friend …" She let the sentence hang.

Fortunately Cho seemed to get the gist of it.

"Surprised huh?" She sighed. "Our roads are not as safe as the Empress would have wanted it to be."

"Ah."

"Which makes me wonder, why were you traveling alone?" Cho ran a speculative eye over Yang. "You don't _look_ like a peasant. And you clothes …"

'_Oh my. My guise falters already? I thought that I could successfully blend in with the natives. Damn that stupid shopkeeper. Give me a costume for a cosplay where I play some stupid character in ancient China…What the hell was I thinking? '_ Yang flushed, flinging up a hand. "Erm… Could we change the subject entirely? It was not very pleasant …getting here, you know."

"Oh I _know_." Cho agreed readily. "However, it used to be much worse before."

"Worse?" Yang's eyes widened.

"Yes, because during my grandfather's time, slavery was legal in Kutou. But then there wasn't much of a law those days." Cho's eyes narrowed as she turned at Yang. "Are you a noble?"

"I …uh…"

"You _must_ be." Cho asserted. "Being sheltered as you were, I am not surprised that you are ignorant of such facts." A dry chuckle escaped her lips. "Were you going to the capital?"

"I was…" Yang nodded. _'Trying to get to the capital of Konon.'_ She looked at Cho. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I hope you don't take offense to my saying this but it's a typical destination for most nobles" She shrugged. "Especially now, that the Empress has returned to the capital."

"Oh."

Cho moved forward, her voice down to a conspiratorial whisper. "Most noble families, with sons, of course, keep hoping that she would choose a husband from amongst them." A dry chuckle escaped her lips. "_That_ hope has grown decidedly dim these days … What am I saying? You are a noble. Surely, you would more about this than me?"

Yang hoped that Cho would turn her awfully expectant eye elsewhere.

'_Damn. How the hell am I supposed to…'_ She tried to reflect Cho's conspiratorial smile. "Well, you _know_ how it is. She is a Princess, with a great, big dowry…" She let her sentence hang. _'Why the hell is everybody interested in the love life of the rich and the mighty?'_

"Naturally they can't help but _talk_, behind her back of course."

Yang understood that Cho expected her to take up the reins of the conversation. "Well… she is a rather …radical person after all." She ran her tongue over her dry lips, desperately praying her guise would not slip. _'God! Could we please change the topic now? I am not noble and I don't know shit about court politics.'_

"That's one way of defining her." Cho agreed, leaning back into the wall.

For a while both of them were silent and then Cho spoke again.

"Commoners such as myself don't really care about who sits on the throne as long as we have enough to eat and the king ensures that our villages are not raided every other day."

"That's reasonable."

"I know." Cho agreed and the familiar dry chuckle escaped her lips. "Well, Kutou isn't as lawless as it used to be in the past but things like these." She waved a hand around. "Keep reminding us that that a lot remains to be desired."

Yang sighed, resting down her head on her knees. "I can see what you mean." She sighed. "Cho, would you mind if I ask you a question? How did you end up here?"

For a while Cho was silent, almost as if she was searching for words. "Life was hard at the village, with the war and all. My uncle was finding it... difficult to feed two extra mouths. So I and my brother hit the road, hoping to find some employment in the capital." She paused. "And the next thing we know, we were here. But let's not talk about that. Like you said, it was not pleasant, getting here."

"I am sorry for …"

"There is nothing to be sorry about." Cho shrugged. "Except for ourselves that is. You should rest for a while. I will wake you, when they bring us food."

"Okay." Yang agreed, she really needed some time to be alone, to think and process the information she had gleaned. _'Lee, look what you have gotten me into this time.'_ Her eyes began to close of their own volition. _'I swear, when I find you, I am going to kill you.'_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Keep Reading!

Please Review!

OoOoOoOoOoO


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What 'cha doin'?"

Startled Chulivey looked up from the mountain of scrolls she was buried in.

"Liang." Tiredly she pushed a wayward lock out of her place. "Come in."

Liang was leaning on the doorframe, a long piece of dried grass hanging negligently from his lips. At her invitation he straightened and came inside before settling himself on his haunches in front of her.

"Yer looking so pale." He peered at her. "Ya need to get out."

"I will. I will." Chulivey's tone was a little harried and then her eyes alighted on the object hanging from his mouth. "What's that?"

"Piece of grass." Liang shrugged. "Me thinks it makes meself look cool."

"Whatever."

"So…what are ya so worked up about?"

"I am not worked up."

"Ya right." Liang cast an eye around the room, with piles of discarded scrolls everywhere. "Definitely looks that way."

Chulivey sighed, setting aside the scroll she was studying. "I was trying to brush up my skills." Her mouth pursed into a thin line. "You should do the same."

"Yer still stuck on what happened in Fa Sang?"

"Aren't you?"

"What for? Meself kicked their fucking asses to hell and back."

"We nearly _died_ Liang."

"Che. We won, didn't we?"

"Did we?" Chulivey looked into Liang's amber orbs. "Did we achieve what we set out to do?"

Liang slumped. "Well if ya put it that way…" He sighed. "They ain't so bad ya know. Even _that_ woman…"

"You should chose your words carefully Liang." Chulivey said quietly. "A lot of rumors are flying around. Don't contribute to another."

"Me self don't intend to." Liang's tone was sulky. "But its teh' truth."

"I know."

"Me self ain't have no liking for these fucking rumors either. The worst part is, me self can't beat the livin' daylights out of teh' fuckin' assholes who're yapping all this crap. T'will make 'em think that the stuff's true after all."

"Liang." Chulivey's lips twitched a little. "I have wronged you. You _do_ think."

"What's that supposed te' mean? I ain't stupid ya know."

"No. You just look that way."

"What?" Liang looked affronted. "Girls think meself to be rather handsome ya know."

"They are desperate."

"Yer just jealous."

"What for?" Chulivey's mouth curved upwards as she moved in for the kill. "I don't want _girls_ to think that I am _handsome._ I don't have any gender issues, I can assure you."

Liang cast at her a look of extreme loathing before conceding defeat with ill grace.

"Whatever." He waved the matter aside if it was the most trivial thing. "Me self still think ya need te' get out."

"You are right." Chulivey sighed setting aside the scrolls. "I am not making much progress anyway, cooped up like this."

"Yeah." Liang straightened, stretching himself. "Fresh air will do ya good."

Chulivey agreed, standing up and half heartedly trying to straighten her crumpled dress and control her disarrayed locks.

By this time they had reached the gardens, idly making their way through its green archway.

"Liang." Chulivey was the first to break the companionable silence which had wrapped them. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Liang nodded. "Nah." He ran a hand through his hair. "Meself can't guarantee that meself knows all them answers though."

"Well …Do you who anything the First Miko?"

"Lemme think." Liang pondered on the question for a while. "Well me Pa says that them First Miko turned up in Hokkan. It's a long borin' story, so meself never got around te' listening the whole of it anyway." He yawned. "Who'd wanna know about a bunch of dead people anyway?"

"You are not much interested in history are you?"

"Yo. Meself's interested in fighting an' sake. Stuff meself understands ya know."

"Still…" Chulivey sighed. "Yes, recorded history does say that the First Priestess appeared in Hokkan, the Genbu-no-Miko, but where did it all start?"

"Ya got the wrong question Chulivey." Liang chuckled. "Ya should probably ask, why the fuck do we need some girl from another world to solve our fucking problems for us?"

"Well that was part of the question …"

"Lee mentioned that some fuckin' book brought her 'ere. The asshole who wrote the damn book should know a lot of stuff about them Mikos."

"Actually Liang, legend has it that it was Taiskun who wrote the book."

"The old hag then." Liang back pedaled. "Well _she_ ain't gonna tell us anything. Why are ya so worked up anyway?"

"Aren't ya the least bit curious to about our past?"

"Nah."

"Even after seeing Fa Sang?"

"Well." Liang pondered on that for a while. "Nah."

"Indeed." Chulivey rolled her eyes abandoning the subject. _'I should talk to Lord Hotohori concerning this subject. He usually … understands.'_ She frowned. _'I wonder if he has finished reading the scroll I gave him.'_

The sound clashing steel caught her attention. Looking up she found that they had entered the periphery of the royal sparring grounds. Standing under the shade of the ancient trees which bordered the circular patch of grass she could see the royal Elite cross their swords in what appeared to be some kind of wonderfully synchronized dance.

"They are good." Her tone held a tinge of admiration.

"Che." Liang snorted. "Me boys could've taken them on."

"Right." Her eyes fell on the person who had just entered the field. "Look, Lord Hotohori has decided to join his Elites."

"Hmm." Liang leaned forward mildly interested. "So me sees."

Dressed in white Hotohori was looking his usual implacable self, his polished urban mask just right as he spoke with his comrades. For a while his eyes met theirs and briefly a smile played on his lips favoring them with an infinitesimal inclination of his head.

"Yo." Liang waved his hand. "This is gonna be good." He whispered to Chulivey in a furious under voice. "Let's go an' get a front row seat."

"Liang." Her voice was slightly admonishing as they made for the wooden stands which bordered the ground like the waning moon, finding a place to sit on the sparsely populated bench.

As Hotohori readied himself she could feel a stir of excitement inside her and leaned forward curiously. While it was true that she had seen Hotohori fight before, she never really had the opportunity to observe his style from a third person's point of view.

Hotohori looked casual, only the steady glance of his eyes betrayed his true intent even though the grip on his sword was deceptively lax. The shining blade of the sword of Suzaku had been wrapped with thick linen cloth to prevent accidental injury just like the swords of his sparring partner, a thickset man in his late thirties with a scarred face which bore testament to the battles he had faced.

For a while both opponent faced each other, swords poised. One instant the faced each other and the next the man was on the ground, disarmed, with Hotohori's sword at his neck.

'_What the hell!'_ Chulivey swore.

"Happened the same way in Nobu." Liang snorted. "He killed 'em all before meself could blink. Guy sure knows te' take the fun outta stuff."

"Well." Chulivey considered her words carefully. "Lord Hotohori's skill is well deserved."

"Yo, meself _already_ knows that." Liang shrugged. "And besides, them fools are too scared to scratch 'im. He ain't gonna get no decent sparring partner 'ere." He paused, contemplating. "Unless…"

Startled Chulivey looked at Liang. "No Liang. You cannot be thinking what I think you are thinking."

A broad Cheshire cat-like grin covered Liang's face.

"Yo!" He called out. "Prince!"

"No Liang." Chulivey admonished in an under voice as Hotohori turned towards them.

"Wanna spar?" Liang ignored her.

Hotohori face reflected a somewhat similar gleam. "Why not, Liang?"

"See, he knows that meself ain't gonna go easy on 'im." Liang whispered to Chulivey as he shed his outer jacket to stand in his light linen tunic. "An' he knows that meself don't expect 'im to go easy on me. So there …" He straightened, stretching himself. "Pity Sotisku ain't 'ere. Could've fixed meself a jiffy."

"Liang."

"Just sit an' watch the show sister."

Chulivey sighed and resigned herself. If Liang wanted to get beaten up then that was his problem.

He watched Hotohori and Liang circle each other, steadying themselves and taking position. She could feel a faint tension in the air and she realized that despite themselves the Elite were interested to see Liang's skill, matched as he was, against one of their more powerful warriors.

'_If Liang manages to hold his own against Hotohori then…'_

"Are ya ready?" She heard Liang say.

"I am always ready Liang." Hotohori's voice was playful.

"Good." The smirk on Liang's face widened, as he raised the iron fan in one fluid motion.

'_I hope that he isn't going to…'_

The ground trembled a little as his fan met Hotohori's blade with a dull metallic clang.

"I am glad that you did not decide to use your fire attack Liang." Hotohori grinned as the both of them stood in deadlock.

"It gets kinda boring if ya keep on usin' the same freaking attack every time." Liang shrugged.

"I agree." In an instant Hotohori broke free, whirling as his foot collided solidly with Liang's stomach.

Chulivey flinched a little as Liang went flying across the yard.

'_Ouch. That's gotta hurt.'_

But even before Liang's body touched the ground, the earth seemed to tremble once more before exploding upwards in a torrent of hot mud and water, embracing Hotohori in their fluid arms.

'_What the…'_

It was a when the fine brown dust that covered the field settled that she could make out two figures standing on the field, both looking a little bruised and dusty.

"Sorry me' Lord." Liang tenderly touched his ribs. "But meself gotta repay the favor somehow."

"I am glad." Even though Hotohori smiled, there was a light at the back of his eyes that Chulivey did not quite …understand.

"So what do ya think?"

"Not bad." Hotohori's smile deepened. "Not bad at all."

He moved again like a flash and Liang barely managed to get out of the way. To the bystander it almost looked like a game of cat and mouse, Hotohori was on the offensive and yet somehow, Liang managed to evade him.

"Sorry me Lord." Sweat trickled down Liang's face. "Can't let ya catch me."

"Scared Liang?" Hotohori paused, panting.

"Are ya trying to provoke meself?" Liang's eyes danced as the ground trembled once more. "Then, that ain't gonna work ya know."

Even as Hotohori jumped forward, Liang rose to meet him, his fan swinging in a graceful arc.

"Rekka Shien!"

Red hot flames erupted from the fan, like the spreading wings of a great fiery bird and for a moment stood poised to warp themselves lovingly around Hotohori and at the next instant the licking flames kissed empty air. Liang's eyes widened a bit and too late he turned to sense Hotohori behind and avoid the crushing blow that sent him flying into the ground below.

"Liang, when did you become so predictable?" Hotohori landed gracefully not far from where Liang had fallen.

From where Chulivey sat the fight looked over and from the mutterings of the Elites around her she could glean the information that none of them thought Liang could get up again.

'_Oh well…' _

She stood up, getting ready to retrieve Liang from the field and drag him off to the infirmary. But she had hardly taken a step forward when she felt the ground shake under her feet a bit.

'_What the …'_

The ground under Hotohori's feet suddenly seemed to come alive, rushing upwards like a thousand muddy arms before the living earth completely engulfed him.

Liang sat up wiping the blood from his face. "And when did ya get so cocky me Lord?"

Chulivey sat back down. _'Well, __**that**__certainly puts a different dimension on things.'_

A sudden hush had descended on the ground, a silence that practically sizzled with tension and hummed with a thousand questions before being ruthlessly torn apart by a sharp crack. The earth which had encased Hotohori inside a cocoon split down the middle before exploding.

With a soft curse Chulivey ducked, narrowly avoiding a missile that seemed to be aiming straight for her head.

'_Good grief!'_

Peering from her safe position she could make out two figures through the dusty haze and as the dust settled she could get a clear view of the field. Hotohori had Liang pinned to the ground with the sword of Suzaku at his throat. Somehow, during the fight the linen wrappings around it had come loose and through the dirty cloth the steel edge gleamed wickedly.

'_How did he…? What did …?'_ Chulivey stood up somewhat disappointed at missing the climax. _'I guess I should a pull them apart before they decide to have another slugfest.'_

She had hardly taken a step forward when a few words caught her ear. They were whispered and certainly not meant for her ears but there it came, borne on the wings of the wind.

"_But if they are so strong why did they loose to the Black Warrior?"_

It was with an effort that Chulivey managed to keep her face impassive and kept walking towards the field.

'_So…'_ She mused, keeping her long suffering mask in place as she pulled Liang up. _'I never imagined it would be so bad. Even the Elites…' _She smiled at Liang. "Can you get up?"

"Meself's fine." Liang assured her, pushing her hand away as he hobbled to his feet. "Kinda knocked up but nothing that good sake can't cure." He looked at Hotohori. "What do ya say?"

"Not now Liang." Hotohori smiled, even though his split lip made the process rather painful. "And I think that you and I need to go and see the physician."

"Yo, I don't trust them quacks." Liang grumbled. "And them unmentionable fucking bastard ain't here when ya need him most."

"Well." Hotohori's lips twitched. "You'll just have to settle with a less …proficient system."

"Yeah." Liang sighed.

"Chulivey." Hotohori turned towards her. "Menesku should be waiting for me in the green room. Please tell him that I will be joining him shortly."

"Certainly, my Lord." Chulivey bowed. _'There are certain things I need to discuss with Menesku.'_

As Liang and Hotohori walked away snatches of their conversation floated to her ears.

"Ya know, you oughtta bring Menesku out 'ere sometimes." She could hear Liang say. "There ain't no better stress buster than beating the crap outta people."

"How true." Came Hotohori's somewhat cryptic reply.

"Say did ya ever get in a bar brawl? Very relaxing …if ya don't get killed that is."

"No. I can't say that I have ever had that honor and it is particularly difficult with me being the Prince and all…"

Lips twitching Chulivey turned, long steps taking her to where Menesku was waiting, smile fading as she remembered what she wanted to discuss.

'_We simply have to do something about this …situation.'_

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Master Tao, I have been in Ryuu-no-Kokoro for almost two weeks now. At this point, the events in Fa Sang appear to be nothing more than some distant memory and Ubasti a figment of my imagination. It is peaceful here, almost like calm ripple-less surface of a lake, very pleasing to look at so long as one doesn't intend to delve beneath the surface. Believe me Master Tao, I am seriously trying to enjoy this momentary calm, surrounded by all this grandeur and opulence… and mouth watering food… _

_Still, there are times that I wish that we were still out in the wild, fighting beasts that did not hide their true intention behind honeyed words and silken smiles. _

_And I cannot tell you how enormously thankful I am that I was never allowed to cross the hallowed portals of the High Council. It would not have suited me at all. My pack-mate Sotisku has assured me that eventually I will get used to it. Meanwhile he advises me to grin and bear it. _

_I have decided to follow his dubious advice, about grinning and bearing it, that is. I mean, that is what __**he**__ does. _

_Needless to say, my arrival at the capital caused a great deal of furor. Naturally, I had expected my arrival to cause some sort of commotion but that did not make the halo of publicity I was surrounded with any more bearable. _

_I shouldn't blame them. My body structure and unusual coloration made me stick out like a sore thumb amidst the sea of humanity that had come to pay their respects to my Alpha. Their reaction to my presence made me glad that my Alpha had the forethought to provide me with a cat mask to guard my profile. She thought that her countrymen were not ready…I agree, completely. _

_Of course, I was curious as to how she would explain my presence. _

_She said that I was a blessing bestowed on her by her patron God Seiryuu, to aid her and the Black Warrior in their quest to protect Kutou and bring it to new heights of prosperity._

_Heh! _

_And they bought that. At least, I think they did. _

_I am going to have to end this entry here. I think that I sense somebody approaching. _

"Taasha."

"Princess." Taasha got up from his place by the table and bowed a little. "I am honored."

"Really?" Keeah's eyes twinkled. "I thought you were bored." She leaned forward conspiratorially. "I will tell you a secret. So am I." She sighed. "But the state isn't going to run itself you know…"

"I know." Inside the mask Taasha's lips curved upwards into a small smile. "Won't you please be seated?"

"There is no need for such formality Taasha." Keeah waved a dismissive hand, taking the seat offered. "I would have taken the seat anyway." She looked at him, veiled eyes unreadable as usual. "Sit down Taasha. I have something to discuss with you."

Taasha obliged, taking his seat by the table once more.

For a while Keeah was silent, head bowed deep in thought, as she tried to formulate what she wanted to say.

"Summer is about to give way to the rainy season." She leaned back into the chair, eyes hooded; a small half smile playing on her lips. "At this time of the year a festival is held in my land, wherein we honor the Gods and pray for fertilizing rain so that we may have a good harvest."

"Ah." Taasha's voice was thoughtful. "We have a similar custom back home. The Priests prayed to the Gods and … basically it was very long and very boring." A bitter smile graced his lips. _'And the only reason I attended it was because Master Tao dragged me there.'_

Looking up he found Keeah's eyes resting on his face and for a while wondered whether his mask had any success in hiding his thoughts from her gaze. But as usual Keeah made no comments about his sudden silence but he knew that in her own strange way she had probably guessed a lot more than he wanted her to know.

"The festival here isn't boring." Keeah's voice was reassuring. "There is a ceremony but it is rather short. The festival is just a cause for people to have fun and enjoy themselves." She paused and for a moment Taasha fancied that a shadow passed over her twinkling orbs. "In my father's time the festival used to be a grand affair but then …"

'_Then the war started…'_

Taasha had no problem in deciphering her unsaid words.

He already knew the situation between Konon and Kutou. Here he felt it. Here hatred was like a live beast, a pulsating, festering entity that seemed to feed on the animosity between the two countries. The strange camedarie that had existed between them in the White Plains suddenly appeared, like everything else, a figment of his imagination.

"Naturally, for the last few years the ceremony has been a rather modest affair." Keeah continued; her eyes hooded. "This year I intend it to be different."

"Different?"

"_Very_ different." Taasha did not like the glint in Keeah's smile.

"How so?" The question had left his mouth before he could restrain himself. He had a sneaking suspicion that Keeah would have eventually told him the answer to this question even if he had left it unvoiced.

"I expect that you have already guessed that the festival is going to a really, _really_ grand affair this year." Keeah's eyes twinkled under veiled lashes. "Security constraints aside, it is going to be a …fun event."

The tone of Keeah's voice made Taasha realize that his idea of _fun_ would definitely not be the same as Keeah's.

"And this year we are going to hold a very _special _ceremony."

Some inkling of what Keeah planned to do was beginning to dawn upon him.

"This year we shall honor our gaurdian beast Seiryuu and celebrate his return to us."

All of a sudden everything was as clear as daylight.

'_This is no ceremony to honor the Gods.' _Taasha eyed Keeah with growing wonder. _'She intends for it to be a show of power. But …'_

The pieces were falling into place right in front of his eyes.

Everyone throughout the lands had felt that enormous jolt of power when Seiryuu had been released. Of course the general populace did not quite understand what it was. They only understood that something of monumentous importance had taken place. He had not missed the skillful nudge which had given birth to rumors of Seiryuu's release and the deceptive indifference with which they had been fostered, nurtured … and then sent across the border. He wondered then what was to be achieved by rumors.

Now, he understood.

Slowly he lowered his head, taking a while to gather his wits.

"I understand." He looked at her, desperately trying to keep his voice even. "Perfectly."

"I know." Keeah smiled. "So when you have time, go and meet Suraco. He will further _educate_ you on the requirements of the ceremony, especially those that are expected of a beloved of Seiryuu."

Taasha nodded, not trusting himself to say anything.

"Good." Keeah smiled and for a while as her eyes rested on his face he had the sensation that Keeah saw right through his mask. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Ah." For a while he wondered whether he should mouth his query. After all no one knew better than him what harm the hidden ears in the recesses of power could cause. "It is nothing Princess." In the end he decided against it.

Keeah's smile morphed into one of those veiled expression that filled him both with dread and awe. He had no doubt that she had seen right through him.

"The leopard is a noble beast, so proud and powerful." Keeah's voice was brooding. "He is a prey for whom I have profound respect." There was a steel edge in her voice. "But, he is still my prey and I _will_ have his pelt adorn my bedchambers."

"Why not tame the beast?"

Taasha could have bitten his tongue off. Again the words were out before he could help it. To his surprise Keeah started to laugh.

"Tame him?" Her eyes twinkled. "Forgive me Taasha." Something of her laugh lingered on her lips. "A tame beast just does not have _that_ charm."

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was a busy day for Chousu, a _very_ busy day. Standing at an important intersection where the roads from Northern Kutou met with the path leading to Ryuu-no-Kokoro, his little inn enjoyed a steady stream of patrons throughout the year.

There were merchants with their carts loaded and creaking under the weight of the goods they wished to peddle at the capital. There were rich nobles with their endless train of servants, wives and concubines, eager to join the murky waters of intrigue that fermented in and around the capital. There were farmers, bards, travelers, mercenaries… all drawn to the hustle and bustle of the capital. In other words, he was never short of customers.

And ever since the royal decree concerning the Monsoon festival was issued the inn was near bursting. Somebody, anybody, _everybody_ wanted to be at the capital for what promised to be a monumentous affair. In any case, it meant good business, a circumstance for which he was immensely thankful.

Huffing a little he lowered the laden tray on a rather beaten table situated in a corner of his busy parlor, pausing a bit only to mop the sweat that ran down his puffy cheeks rather hastily.

"Your soup." Picking up one of the steaming bowls from his tray he pushed it towards the lone occupant of the table.

"I thank you." The words uttered in a soft, slightly guttural drawl were very graceful and utterly perfunctory, almost as if the person mouthed them out of habit.

Chousu stared. "Ah…" He cleared his throat, favoring the man with a slight bow before gravitating towards another table.

But even as he served his other customers, he continued to surreptitiously study the man, a task to which he had devoted much of his time ever since the man had entered through the hallowed portals of his humble establishment.

In his long career as an innkeeper, he had the dubious good fortune of meeting various kinds of people, the good, the bad and occasionally the eccentric. However, for once in his life he was having trouble categorizing somebody.

When he saw the man for the first time he had every intention of turning him away. The Blue Boar did not house vagrants. Well, he did look like one with his matted, dusty hair and a tattered threadbare cloak that covered a lean, somewhat starved form. But then he had put a copper coin in his hands and said...

"_I need lodging for the night …and food."_

There was a strange ring in the way he spoke and his manners had the unconscious grace of one who was well bred. Chousu knew Quality when he saw one.

"_Certainly, my Lord…"_

"_Kinta."_

Chousu was not very surprised at the remarkably easy way he had accepted the homage offered to him. In fact, in the beginning he had thought that his guest was probably one of those overly romantic sons of some influential noble who decided to turn their tunics inside out and go looking for true love in the country. But a second glance made him think otherwise. He did not know of a Noble who looked like that. The truth was that he did not know of anybody who looked like _that_.

"Would you like some wine Lord Kinta?"

Under the guise of picking up a soiled tray before he headed towards the kitchen, he observed one of the maids hovering around Kinta, an unusually solicitous smile on her pretty lips, much to her annoyance of her admirers and his usual patrons.

'_Che.'_ He had a hard time keeping his face impassive as he wound his way towards the kitchen, carefully balancing the pile of soiled trays on one hand. _'Pathetic! Drawn to him, like a moth to the fire.'_

"Well… he _is_ handsome." A sour voice caught his attention when he entered the kitchen. "But that is no excuse for those hussies to act that shameless manner." A tall, spare woman glided towards him, fixing him with a look from under her magnificent eyebrows. "Such unusual coloration too… Is he is a foreigner Husband?"

"Aye, Mei Lin." He deposited the dirty dishes in a tub. "I think so too."

"Hnn." Mei Lin moved to the door, peering through the narrow crack into the busy parlor. "But where did he come from?"

"Does it matter my dear?" He shrugged. "With the Festival around the bend all kinds of people are flocking to the capital."

Even though he dismissed his wife thus, her query rankled in his mind. Presiding over the ministrations of a thin boy who scrubbed the soiled dishes violently, he further pondered on the question, trying in vain to curb his curiosity.

'_Where is he from?'_ He frowned. _'Did he come from the lands beyond the Great Fiery Plains? No…'_

"Husband." Mei Lin's voice recalled him to reality. "Perhaps you should return to the parlor." The shadow of a smile touched her lips. "After all, it is my duty to ensure that the Kitchen runs smoothly."

"Aye Wife." He sighed. "I will do that."

Pushing the much used wooden door aside he re-entered his domain, greeted immediately by the all too familiar sights, sounds and smells that he both loved and loathed. Despite himself his eyes seemed to fix themselves on Kinta, who was in the process of rising from his place at the table.

"My Lord." He appeared at his side, using the mysterious powers that only a good innkeeper possesses. "Are you desirous of retiring for the night?"

A slight nod answered him.

"Then, please allow me to escort you to you chambers." He moved ahead leading the way. "This way please."

The footsteps behind him gave him the indication that Kinta was still following him as he led the way through the narrow hallways.

"Your Room, My Lord." He pushed the door aside. "Please make yourself comfortable."

He entered the room after Kinta, moving about straightening the sheets, trimming the flame of the lamps and throwing open the windows.

"My Lord." He placed a water filled jug on the low table beside the bed, succumbing at last to the curiosity which had been troubling him all evening. "Are you new in this land?"

Kinta turned from his position at the window, the flickering flames drawing a pattern of light and shadows on the conflicting planes which made up his rather sharp face.

"How long will the journey to Ryuu-no-Kokoro take from this place?"

It was not for the first time that Chousu was aware of a strange outlandish ring in his tone, something which sounded so familiar yet so difficult to place.

'_And he did not answer my question. But…'_ He bowed respectfully. "On foot it would take more than fifteen days. However, if one could procure a horse …"

"Would you be kind enough to procure one for me please?"

Though worded as a request, Chousu thought he felt a command behind it and to his intense annoyance found himself stammering and excusing himself.

"I… I would be honored to assist you my Lord but with the festival just around the corner most of the horses … and traveling carriages have already been reserved." He bowed again. "I …I apologize my Lord."

Kinta returned to observing the dark landscape outside the window, the wind playing amongst his dark hair that fell in messy disarray across his shoulders.

"Almost everyone wishes to be at the capital so that they can watch the tournament from the very beginning." He found himself explaining further. "Besides there are many who wish to …err…pitch their strength against the formidable Black Warrior…and the only way they can do that is to that is to qualify in the Preliminaries."

Kinta did not show any sign of having heard him. Chousu was at a loss, hesitating between wanting to excuse himself or …staying.

"When does these …. Preliminaries start?"

It was a while before Kinta spoke.

Chousu was startled. _'Does he wish to participate?'_ Long practice kept his voice impassive. "In a weeks time my Lord."

"Hnn." Kinta seemed deep in thought.

"Pardon me my Lord but are you desirous of participating in the tournament."

Large, dark eyes, surrounded by a forest of absurdly long lashes and aged beyond their years fixed themselves on his face.

"Isn't everybody?"

The shadow of a smile touched Chousu's lips. "Alas my Lord, some of us are only too painfully aware of our limitations."

"Ah."

Chousu thought that he was beginning to understand his unusual guest. _'Just another man seeking glory. Well…he will come to his senses when he faces the Black Warrior.'_ He sighed. "If my Lord so wishes then I could contrive to procure Farmer Tong's mare but I must warn you, it is a rather pitiful and sluggish animal."

"Very well." Kinta nodded. "Be kind enough to procure the said horse for me." He laid a silver coin on the table. "I wish to depart at dawn."

"Very well my Lord." Chousu bowed again before picking up the coin and exiting the room. _'Well I was right. But at least he is better behaved than all those other upstarts.'_ The silver coin glistened in his hand. _'And certainly more generous …must be the bastard son that some Noble had with an exotic mistress.'_ His eyes alighted on an urchin who was trying to balance clean plates on his too short arms. "Takeshi, put those down and come here."

"All right Master." Takeshi hurried into the kitchen and back again, looking up expectantly at him.

"Run over to Farmer Tong and tell him that I need his mare." He put a copper coin in Takeshi's palm. "Immediately."

"Aye Sir." Chousu watched Takeshi disappear around the corner and sat down to think. _'Too many young men are making their way to the capital for this tournament.' _A slight smile touched his lips. _'With stupid dreams of glory and a wish to impress the Empress. Well, they shall soon see dreams don't last …'_

OoOoOoOoO

Yang groaned a little stirring awake. For a while, she remained completely still, with her eyes closed and wondered why she had gone to sleep in such an uncomfortable position. And when her eyelids fluttered open she had her answer, though it did not please her at all. Her eyes flicked over the huddled forms along the damp walls, their matted heads bend despondently over their knees. The oil lamps which hung from the brackets in the wall had burnt themselves away. Only the soot on the walls remained as a memory of the insufficient light they had provided the night before.

Yang sighed, her eyes slowly moving up the narrow sliver of light that crept in through the slit near the ceiling.

'_So…it wasn't a dream after all.'_ Her hands curled into fists. _'Lee, I am going to kill you.'_

The threat sounded hollow and foolish to her ears and the wave of despondency that had been knocking at her door ever since she awoke threatened to swamp her.

"So you are up already."

Yang blinked turning towards the girl who had interrupted her increasingly morbid thoughts.

"Ah, it is you Cho."

In the somewhat improved light she could see her face a little better. She saw a thin serious face, surrounded by wisps of soft brown curls. Then her eyes traveled to Cho's lavender orbs and found in them a naughty twinkle that seemed to clash with the seriousness of her bearing and the sternness of her soft mouth.

"Good Morning."

"Really?" Cho's eyebrows shot upwards and the laughter in her eyes became more pronounced.

Yang rolled her eyes, shrugging a little. "You know what I mean."

"I know." Cho sighed a little, settling beside Yang. Her eyes followed the path that Yang's had traced moments ago, resting on the only opening that the room had for a long time.

Yang head turned in that direction as well. After a while she frowned a little and shook her head. "The window is too small."

"I know _that_ as well." Cho huffed. "And that is not a window. It is an opening."

"Fair enough. But why did you keep staring at it for such a long time."

"Inspiration."

"Oh." Yang leaned back and let Cho seek her inspiration in the ensuing silence.

After a while Cho lowered her head on her knees with a heavier sigh than before, making no attempt to break the wordless bubble that seemed to have enveloped them.

It was the sound of the heavy latch being moved aside that roused them both. Yang instinctively stiffened and hated the fact she subconsciously followed the way the other women shrank back and tried to make themselves invisible.

'_Damn.' _Yang tried to keep herself from shaking and her eyes firmly fixed on the ground.

The sound of feet seemed to approach in her direction and Yang had the sensation of bugs crawling over her skin.

A fist curled around her upper hand in a bruising hold and she was yanked none too gently to her feet.

"Is this the one Master was talking about?"

Rough calloused hands forced her chin up and she found herself looking into ditchwater eyes. Yang did not recognize the expression in them but it made her want to crawl into some dark hole and hide herself.

"Yes." She was pulled forward. "And bring the little song bird as well."

'_Songbird?'_

Out of the corner she saw that Cho too, had been pulled to her feet and dragged forward.

'_What is going on?'_

The door closed after them with a clang and Yang thought that for a moment she had seen relief in the eyes of those that they had left behind.

'_Okay. Panicking is not going to help.'_ Yang bit her lips to calm herself, narrowed eyes trying to trace the path they were following. _'I must remain calm… Who am I kidding? Where is the nearest exit?'_

For what appeared to be an eternity through narrow winding hallways they approached another door.

"Lin." Her captor addressed the female of uncertain age who was waiting at the door. "Get these two clean."

"Very well." A sour smile disturbed the serenity of her face. A slight nod of her head brought two of her satellites forward and Yang felt the hold on her arm recede as one of the two females came to stand beside her.

'_Great.'_ The sensation of insects crawling over her skin returned with double the impact. _'Simply great.'_

The slight push in the small of her back propelled her forward and she allowed herself to be led.

'_For now, I must do what they want.' _She looked at her newest goaler, a woman of medium height and hard face. Besides there was something about her dark eyes which warned her not to mess with the dark haired woman. _'Besides I couldn't fight my way out of a chocolate éclair. Well, at least Cho is with me. '_

The thought both disturbed and comforted her. She had known Cho for hardly half a day, yet she felt a strange sort of comradeship towards her.

'_I am beginning to understand the concept of developing relationship under pressure.'_

Glancing through the corner of her eyes she saw Cho she following her, her head bent in a disturbingly submissive manner even though the almost non-existent gleam in her eye suggested otherwise.

"Clean yourself." Lin stopped before another room, pushing aside the paper doors to reveal the bathhouse inside, another sour smile gracing her lips. "It's not like you will get a similar opportunity in future." The smile deepened. "Enjoy."

Yang seriously doubted that but secretly she was glad when Lin left them alone, with silence as their company.

'_Seriously, that is one creepy woman.'_

She turned towards Cho, who was down on her haunches, sampling the warmth of the scented waters long tapered fingers.

"Cho…"

A finger on Cho's lips made her swallow her words midway, eyes narrowing. She could see that Cho's head was slightly cocked to a side, almost as if she was concentrating hard on something.

'_What…'_

She looked around. Even though they had been apparently left to their own devices she knew that they had not been left unguarded. She could see the silhouettes through the thin paper walls, their lax attitude successfully camouflaging their true intent. She could see Lin's shadow at the door, her satellites crowding around her, heads bent in some kind of conversation. She could hear their hushed voices, but they were too low and unclear. She had hardly moved a step towards the door when Cho's voice arrested her once more.

"Yang, I think we should enjoy this little luxury." Her eyes were still focused on some unseen point, the steam curling up around her. "And this momentary peace."

'_Eh? When did she…' _She shrugged. "Sure."

Stripping herself she followed Cho's example and entered the lukewarm water. Despite the circumstances the water felt remarkably good and for a spilt second she was almost lulled into a false sense of security.

"The real question is; why did they want to be nice to us all of a sudden?"

Cho's brows rose. "Are you sure they are being _nice_ to us?"

"No." A small smile disturbed the gravity of Yang's face. "I feel like I am being fattened for slaughter."

"Actually, you …we _are_ being fattened for slaughter." Cho leaned forward, her voice down to a whisper. "Master Hitoshi wants to get rid of the _stock_ as soon as possible."

Yang felt the water grow cold. "_**What?**_"

"You really should accept your fate. It is much better that way." Her voice was calm, composed and a total opposite to her horrified yell. And Yang had no doubt that like her, Cho's voice carried across the boundaries of the bathhouse and spilled outside. "Who knows, our master might be kind …"

"Cho …"

Cho leaned forward, the mischievous gleam in her eyes clashing even more with the sternness of her mouth.

"Master Hitoshi is afraid. He has a serpent on his tail."

Yang stared. "Huh?"

"Lord Suraco …" Cho's eyes were thoughtful. "But he may come too late …"

"Let's bust outta here?" Yang offered hopefully.

"My thoughts exactly." Cho's nostrils flared a little. "But … how?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

The little water holes scattered throughout the Great Plains of Konon were Nature's own little boudoir. Surrounded by a curtain of tall grass, lying usually often in the shade of the crooked, shunted trees which dotted the landscape, it was welcome sight for a weary traveler.

The traveler who disturbed the silence of this particular oasis of tranquility however, did not look very weary. He sat straight upon his mount, a magnificent stallion the color of night, except for a small white spot which looked like a crescent moon on its forehead. The horse snorted slightly, its sensitive snout detecting the smell of water, trotting towards the tiny pond.

"Are you thirsty Moonchild?"

The horse snorted again, before lowering its muzzle in the cool water.

The man chuckled a little, dismounting in one fluid motion. He patted the horse's neck gently.

"I suppose we _could_ rest a while."

He knelt on the mossy bank, his cloak pooling behind him and scooped up some of the water and splashed it over his face. The water shone like dew drops on his lashes and he took a while to relish the refreshing feeling it brought. He repeated the process, this time raising the water to his lips, pausing a while before rising to his feet, a half smile on his lips.

"Gentlemen." His voice sounded long suffering. "If you _must_ disturb my rest, could you at least do it in a more graceful manner?"

There was a moment of silence before the grass was violently parted and a few men jumped out, surrounding him, their weapons unsheathed.

"Yo smartass." One of the men growled. "Now …"

His words were cut short as he looked down horrified at the blade which impaled him.

"I have no patience with fools." The man's voice was calm as his dark gaze passed over the would-be bandits. "And you may call me Lord Shizimi." He twisted the blade a little pulling it out with the heart-blood of the man who crumpled at his feet. "So, what is it that you were saying?"

For a while they stood utterly still, dull eyes glued to their fallen comrade and then they rushed at Shizimi like a pack of hyenas.

In the dull light of the dying sun steel flashed for an infinitesimal second and then all was silent again.

Shizimi looked down on the men littered on the grass with a slight contemptuous smile. Then he turned towards the pool and painstakingly began to clear his bloodied sword.

"Ah Moonchild." He frowned. "Is there no cure for my boredom?"

Moonchild snorted derisively, providing Shizimi with a highly ambiguous answer, continuing to serenely feast on the succulent grass that grew by the water hole.

Shizimi straightened, returning the cleaned blade to its scabbard where it rested, for the time being, harmless.

"Behave yourself Moonchild." A small half smile disturbed the sternness of his lips. "Don't be such a glutton, at least not in front of our guest." The gold threads which lined his cuffs glistened in the failing light as his flicked his hair casually. "So, when do you plan on revealing yourself?"

The grass rustled once more, its tips disturbed a bit by a sudden wind which brought in its wake a dancing plethora of shimmering dust particles. Slowly a black dye seemed to spread throughout the airy form, solidifying into the frayed edges of a cloak.

"Lord Shizimi." White teeth gleamed in a smile from under the shadow of the dark hood. "It is an honor."

"Is it?" The laugh in Shizimi's eyes deepened. He bowed with a flourish. "Charmed. May I know why you have decided to grace me with your presence?"

The smile did not waver.

"Ryutoshiki." The hooded man's voice was cajoling. "Can I not simply _want_ to meet you, my old friend?"

Shizimi pondered on the question for a while.

"No."

"You wound me Shizimi."

Shizimi rolled his eyes. "Must you always talk in such a roundabout manner before you broach the actual subject Nameless One?" He yawned delicately. "Don't make my day any more tiring than it already is."

"My apologies." The hooded man who Shizimi had addressed as the Nameless One bowed a little, his voice humble. "I merely wanted to inform you that the Alliance has started to move again."

"Humility does not suit you Nameless One." One of Shizimi's eyebrows arched in faint hauteur, the half smile returning to his stern lips. "As for the alliance … that man I fought in Fa Sang, the Forger, he is an old friend of yours, is he not?"

"He used to be called Kinta."

"Ah, so _that's_ his real name. I used to know him by another one."

"Most people did." Nameless One agreed readily. "Perhaps you are not aware but the Sky Dwellers have started to crawl out of their holes once again. Even the Edjherda…"

"Get to the point my friend." Shizimi stopped him midway. "Tell me something I don't _already_ know."

"So you…" Nameless One paused a bit as if formulating what to say next. "Know. In that case I can only urge you to keep your eyes open." He bowed, his body melting in the passing breeze, his last words a mere whisper in the wind. "Ryutoshiki."

Shizimi watched his departure with an indifferent eye, a crooked smile on his lips, before turning towards Moonchild once more.

"You know my dear." He ran a hand over the stallion's silken neck. "What that man _really _wanted to do was to ask me what I am doing here, in Konon." There was a quiver of laughter in his voice. "But he is wise not to have posed _that_ query. I would not have answered him."

For a moment he was silent, somber dark eyes resting on the changing colors of the sky, the red and gold merging with darkening hues of purple and then with velvety darkness.

"Come Moonchild." His voice was cajoling as he mounted the stallion gracefully, leading him out of the water hole. "We have still much ground to cover." The quiver of laughter was back in his voice. "It must have really irked him, to have been so obvious as to be spotted …" The somber note returned to his eyes once more. "But I daresay that he will be much more careful in the future …much, much more careful…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Keep reading!

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 4

_Standard Disclaimers Apply_

_Wallflower: Kindly look in my Profile page for your review reply._

_I wish you all a very happy Bijoya Dashami and Dusshera._

* * *

Chapter 4

The twilight zone which existed between the magnificent ramparts of Ryuu-no-Kokoro and the untouched greenery of the countryside was, like, her ever changing populace, a many faced creature. She could be at the same time a prim matron and a wanton whore, turning from a righteous soldier to a thief in a matter of seconds, labyrinthine and confusing to one who did not know her.

However, the man who was threading his way through her crowded alleyways seemed like an old lover, untouched by her capricious ways or her tantrums, yet knowing all her secrets. He therefore, had little trouble in finding his destination, a modest establishment, whose fading sign declared _The Traveler's Joy._

There were many who would have disagreed with the name bestowed on the inn but the man did not appear to be one of them. His face lit up and with a sigh he turned towards his traveling comrade.

"We are here Old Lady." He stroked the ancient mare's neck. "Its tea for me and hay, for you."

Old Lady seemed to share most people's views in regards to the inn's dubious comforts for she snorted derisively.

"Come on." Her master coaxed her forward, his gray eyes twinkling. "You _know_ we cannot afford beds in the capital."

She snorted once more; a long suffering sound and she allowed him to lead her forward and tether her on the worn peg outside. For a while she watched his lanky form as he approached the portals of the inn before lowering her snout towards the water trough.

Her master stopped at on the porch, for a while, if only to take a breath and straighten his dusty brown mane. He had hardly taken a step inside when the plump proprietress of the inn bustled forward, a smile on her wide, open face.

"Master Gensou." She bowed deeply, greeting the young man. "It has been a while."

"Yes, it has been a while, Mistress Jia." The edges of Gensou's face curved upwards into a smile. "I had given up hope that you would recognize me."

"Nonsense Master Gensou." Jia hastily cleaned one of the unoccupied wooden benches in little parlor. "I do not usually forget a face, especially that of a valued customer. Why don't you have a seat while I arrange for some tea."

"That would be nice." Gensou took the seat offered, casting a look around. "This place is more crowded than usual. I hope there is room for Old Lady and me."

"Old Lady? It has been a while since I have seen her as well. Don't worry, I'll have one of the boys stable her."

"You are too kind."

"And you are a flatterer Master Gensou." Jia laughed. "Please excuse me for a moment. I'll be back presently, with your tea."

She was gone in a flurry of her multicolored skirt, bustling among the many worn wooden tables which made up the rather cozy setting for her parlor. Gensou watched her disappear through the kitchen door, the curve of his lips displaying an emotion of a totally different order.

'_Well, now I have set up base.'_ His gray eyes seemed fixed on the little stain on the wood, unseeing and focused at the same time. _'But where do I start?'_

"Your tea."

He looked up, inhaling the delicate aroma before taking an appreciative sip from the porcelain cup.

"Green tea with lime and honey." He lowered the cup, casting an appreciative eye in Jia's direction. "You haven't forgotten."

Jia waved aside the compliment, an indulgent smile on her lips. "Nonsense Master Gensou." It was her gift, her eye for detail and her ability to remember every customer and their preferences. It was one of the things why customers kept returning to her inn, despite its humble décor. She made them feel at home, cared for. "Your room has been readied and a hot bath has been prepared for you, should you wish to freshen up."

Gensou's thin brown face lit up with happiness. "Mistress Jia, you are an angel."

Well, it was a gift. Still, it was kind of nice to praised and thanked. But that was what is to be expected from the honey tongued merchant. She favored him with another smile before excusing herself to attend her other customers. With the festival around the corner even her tiny establishment and her hands was near full.

Bustling amongst the worn benches she saw Gensou pour himself tea, head bowed in thought. She thought that he had become thinner than she had seen him the last time. The crow's feet at the corners of his twinkling eyes looked even more pronounced and she fancied that she even saw a gray strand in the dusty mop which covered his head.

'_How time passes…'_ A small smile touched the corners of her lips.

She remembered the first time she seen him, almost five years ago. He was younger then; an unassuming man whose twinkling gray eyes and polite manner seemed to his only redeeming grace. Ever since then Gensou had been a regular at her inn, returning every year and bringing with him his ancient mare and a posse of odds and ends which were usually a great hit with the nobility.

Jia liked customers like him, people who did not fuss too much, over the arrangements _or_ over the paycheck.

"Thank you for the tea Mistress Jia."

"Ah, Master Gensou." She was jerked out of her reverie. "Are you heading up to your room now?"

Gensou bowed. "Yes. I wish to catch a little shut eye before I head out to the market."

"That's nice. Come on, I'll take you to your room."

"Don't trouble yourself. If it's the room I always take, I know where it is." Gensou looked around. "I don't see too many regular faces around. I figured that I would run into some of the old guys here."

"Perhaps they are not here yet. Or maybe they have sought refuge in one of the inns nearer to the city walls." Jia frowned, only for a second before she let her usually pleasant smile return to her lips. "But business has been good. If you had come only a day later, I would have to regretfully inform you that I would be unable to accommodate you." She looked at him. "How long do you plan to stay?"

"As long as the festival lasts, at least." Gensou shrugged. "I am hoping that business will be good."

"Business_ is_ usually good during the festival." Jia opened the door, leading Gensou into a small but clean room. "For all _kinds_ of _merchants_."

A small glimmer of her smile reflected on his face. "I know. Why, my father used to say that if I could bargain well, I could buy myself a wife here."

"Your father …" Jia laughed a little but her laughter appeared a little strained. "Is very wise."

"No, he isn't." Gensou dropped his bag on the bed. "He could have married the Landlord's daughter but he marries a penniless beggar … my mother." He rolled his eyes. "Apparently, they were in _love_."

"Really?" Some of the tension left Jia's shoulders. "That's nice."

"True. But only think, I could have been _Lord_ Gensou."

"Ah yes." Jia laughed. "But I think your parents were very happy together."

"Yeah." Gensou plopped on the bed, a small reminiscent smile on his face. "I know."

"You should sleep Master Gensou." Jia headed towards the door. "Now if you excuse me…"

"I think I will Mistress Jia." Gensou smiled from his prone position on the bed. "Please have somebody wake me up after an hour."

"All right." The door closed behind her.

"Hmm." Gensou watched her disappear behind the wooden door before going to stand in front of the small window which overlooked a narrow alley, flecks of green diffusing into his gray orbs. _'It would appear that if I bargained well, I __**could**__ buy myself a wife here…'_ His lips curved upwards. _'Perfect.'_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lee sighed.

'_Peace and quiet is overrated.' _For once Lee found herself in agreement with her inner voice. _'I swear if this goes on for a few more days we will die of boredom.'_

Lee sighed again, her sigh mixing with a sudden yawn to produce a most interesting and peculiar sound.

'_Boring!'_

She plopped backwards into the carpet of grass, letting their soft velvety tips greet her in a gentle caress, the crooked branches of the Sakura trees cast their net of light and shade over her face and the gentle wind wipe the sweat from her brow.

'_You know, this lying here, hearing the birds sing, watching the clouds roll overhead … it's so productive.'_

"_Shut up."_ Lee frowned, rolling over. _"I am really not in a mood to talk to you."_

'_I understand.'_ Her inner voice was sounding more sarcastic than usual. _'We are having so much fun, just wasting our time now so that we can be a dead weight on our seishi when the time comes.'_

"_I am not a dead weight on my seishi."_ Lee sat up suddenly angry. _"I do my part."_

'_And that part is ….'_

"_Well …"_ Lee's nostrils fared a little. _"Well I am the Miko and I …"_

'_And you …'_ Her inner voice prompted.

"_And I am usually always a dead weight on my seishi." _Lee pulled her knees up under her chin, suddenly feeling utterly miserable. _"But I don't want to be."_

'_Oh great! Now we are bored __**and **__miserable.'_

Lee turned a woebegone face towards the sky, watching the clouds roll across the turquoise background and found herself agreeing with her inner voice once more.

'_Look.'_ Her inner voice sounded sharp and businesslike, effectively snapping her out of her reverie. _'Sitting here and wallowing in our pond of despondency is not going to help our case. Let us go and find Menesku. At least he can teach us to punch right.'_

"_That, he can."_ Lee agreed hauling herself up, brushing out the grass stains from her tunic, putting up a hand to instinctively pat her hair into some semblance of order. _"And maybe … maybe when we are there, we can get some news about Faraco."_

'_Faraco? Where does he come into … Ah … Ah … So __**that**__ is why you are so depressed! Huh?'_ Her inner voice slyly teased her. _'Huh?'_

Lee felt a tide of pink creep up her cheeks. _"I am __**not**__ depressed."_

'_Right.'_

Lee huffed, moving forward and choosing to ignore her inner voice for the time being. Leaving the grass she set her foot on the narrow marble lined pathway that wound its way lazily through the royal gardens before branching out and leading to several royal quarters, including that of the Shogun of Konon.

'_By the way, when you find Menesku, try to look more enthusiastic over learning how to punch right than about getting news of Faraco.'_

She had been walking past the White Lake when her irritating inner voice decided to make its presence known once more.

"_I am telling you.'_ Lee's nostrils flared; her hands curled into a fist. _'This has __**nothing**__ to do with Faraco."_

'_Whatever.'_

Her inner voice did not sound much convinced.

Lee leaned on the ornamental railing which circled the lake and watched her profile scowl back at her from the glassy surface. Sometimes, it was tiring, this constant nagging, especially if it was from one's inner voice.

Yet, in some ways her inner voice was right. Faraco was perhaps one of the components which formed the dynamics of her depression but he was not entirely responsible for it. The truth was she did not even know why she was depressed. There was this knot in her stomach and she was feeling strange, like she had forgotten to prepare something very important before a test.

'_That's because the men in your life suck. Either that or you are suffering from an extreme case of guilty conscience.'_

"_Guilty conscience?"_ Lee repeated. _"Why the hell should I be guilty?"_

'_Because Menesku asked you to keep a secret and you had to go and blab it all over the palace.'_

"_I did __**not**__ blab it all over the palace. I only told Mydozori. She'll keep it a secret."_ Lee pursed her lips. _'She is my friend and … and she __**likes**__ Menesku."_

'_That still does not excuse the fact that __**you**__ could not keep a secret.'_ Her inner voice sounded unnecessarily severe. _'But what's done; is done.'_

"_Who asked you?"_ Lee huffed, turning from the lake. _"I __**know**__ Mydozori can be trusted."_

'_Then I was correct. You are miserable because the men in your life suck.'_

"_What will it take to shut you up?"_

'_Take Faraco for example.'_ Her inner voice did not show any indication of having heard her. _'He kisses you, tells you how much he adores you and then what? No news for three weeks?'_

"_He is off on a very important mission. You know that."_ Lee bristled defensively. "_Menesku tells me …"_

'_And did Menesku tell you what__** kind**__ of mission it was or what it entailed?'_

"_He __**would **__have. I just didn't …ask."_

'_Right.'_

'_I don't understand military strategies. Even if Menesku did tell me … why the hell am I even having this conversation with you?'_

'_And there is Hotohori. One moment it looks like he is out to seduce you and at the next moment he does not know that you exist.'_

"_He is busy."_ Lee ground the words out. _"He should be busy. He is __**Emperor**__ of Konon."_ She frowned. _"He is worried. Kutou is plotting something …"_

'_Way to state the obvious.'_

"_Something horrible."_ Lee felt the knot tighten in her stomach. _"I just know it."_

'_All of Konon knows it. Like I said before, brooding over something inevitable is not going to get results. Taking action, however … We really should find Menesku. He should be able to find us a weapon that would suit our rather … limited capabilities.'_

"_You are right."_ Lee's mouth was a thin determined line. "_Its time to do something."_

"Do what, Lady Lee?"

"Gah! Menesku!" It was not a very dignified reaction. She had not even realized that she had spoken out aloud and that too in front of such an exalted audience. "You startled me!"

"My apologies." Menesku did not sound very apologetic. In fact, there was a rather suspicious twitching at the corner of his stern mouth.

'_He already thinks you're an airhead. Now he will think that you are both nutty __**and **__an airhead.'_

"I was looking for you actually." Lee ignored her inner voice, forcing a smile on her face. "There was something I needed to talk to you about."

"Ah."

Lee took a deep breath before launching into her case.

"Menesku, I need to learn how to defend myself."

As usual it was impossible for her to determine exactly what went on behind Menesku's impassive gray orbs and his answer caught her off guard.

"Yes, you do."

'_That was quick. I half expected him to say something like; your body won't take a soldier's training.'_

"However." Menesku continued. "We will have to determine what form would suit you best."

'_That's his way of saying; you're so bad at everything that I have no idea what you are good at.'_

"Menesku." She offered timidly. "I once learned a little bit of archery."

'_Wherein you shot the instructor instead of the bull's eye.'_

"Really?" Menesku's voice betrayed neither interest nor disappointment. "I will visit the armory and arrange for a bow for you. For now…" He held out a hand. "I am going to visit Lord Hotohori. Would you care to accompany me?"

'_Are you trying to turn the topic here?'_

"I would like that very well." Lee accepted the hand offered to her. "What do you want to talk to him about?"

For an unnerving moment his intense gray eyes rested on her face, before he turned away.

"Faraco has sent news from the front."He said quietly. "News from …. Kutou."

OoOoOoOoOoO

The third day of the Monsoon festival had dawned to darkening skies and a heavy oppressive heat which brought with it the promise of rain.

"The Diviners are saying that this is most propitious. The Gods are pleased and will endow Kutou with excellent rain and a year of prosperity."

The dark haired Princess of Kutou abandoned her observation of the gloomy heavens and turned towards the person who had intruded on her solitude.

"Grandma." There was a twinkle in her eyes. "I am relieved to know that the Gods are sufficiently pleased. Did they predict anything about my chances of winning the war?"

"I am afraid, Keeah." Saori moved forward. "The … err… _presents_ you so kindly bestowed on them was not _large_ enough to cover that _particular _field of divination."

"Grandma." Keeah laughed, shaking her head. "You're too much."

Saori lifted a haughty eyebrow even though her beloved granddaughter's mirth was reflected on her face.

"Whatever you say my dear." There was a slight quiver in her voice. "Come let us sit down for breakfast."

Still smiling Keeah sat down on one side of the low ornamented table while the maids silently laid their repast in front of them. After the last item had been placed Keeah raised a hand, a signal at which the maids bowed and withdrew.

"On my way here I ran into Lord Shurei." Saori picked up an apple, turning it over between her white digits. "He is an utterly foul mood."

"He is?" Keeah chuckled. "I am not surprised."

"Indeed."

"You know Tsuki."

"Lord Hieun's wife?" Saori rolled her eyes. "That tiresome woman."

"My sentiments exactly." Keeah's eyes danced. "She requested audience with me yesterday. I was a fool to grant it."

"Ah. I pity you."

"I brought it upon myself."

"That is also true."

"She started with the seating arrangements for the final tournament." Keeah delicately bit into a sweet bun. "And she kept on going on and on and on … Well, at least until I told her that if she wanted to do something about her seating arrangements, Sensei was her guy."

"In other words you foisted her on Lord Shurei." The suspicious twitching at the ends of Saori's lips gave way to full blown laughter.

"I endured her for over an hour!" Keeah pouted. "Besides Sensei _is_ in charge and therefore, Tsuki is _his_ problem."

"I am afraid that Lord Shurei disagrees."

"I know." Keeah smiled sheepishly. "Which is why, I am going to remain carefully out of his reach until, he cools down."

"I wish you luck." Saori put down her cup, chuckling. "Lord Shurei says he will hunt you down and make you pay for the hours of boredom induced torture you have inflicted on him."

"Ehh.." Keeah put down the half eaten sweet bun, face scrunched in thought. "I'll do the one thing which always brings Sensei around."

"And that is?"

"I'll surrender." Keeah smiled before resting her hooded eyes on Saori's face. "So Grandma." She leaned forward, the smirk on her face reminding Saori of the times when Reishi was in a particularly mischievous mood. "What is it that you _actually_ wanted to talk about?"

It was not for the first time that Saori was struck with the fact as to how similar to Reishi Keeah was. Like him her hooded eyes saw everything yet revealed nothing. Like him she knew _exactly_ what she wanted to talk about and like him she _pretended_ not to know what she wanted to talk about.

"Keeah." She smiled grimly, the light of battle in her eyes. "You _know_ what I wanted to talk about."

"I saw you corner Sotisku yesterday." Keeah leaned back, the mischievous smirk in her eyes deepened. "I am sure that that you already _know_ what happened."

"Sotisku." Saori sighed. "Despite his skill as a doctor is a really _awful_ storyteller. But I got the gist to it …" Her eyes hardened. "Did you really…"

She let the question hang.

"Yes, grandma." The twinkle in Keeah's eyes somehow appeared satirical; her expression more unreadable than usual. "It was an _interesting_ situation."

"Interesting? I think I would call it _complicated._"

"This is war grandma." Keeah's smile was not very pleasant. "It is not complicated at all."

Saori lifted an eyebrow but held her silence. These days she understood Keeah so little and Keeah made no effort to make her self any less confusing.

"So, are you going down to the arena today?"

"Yes. I am." Saori allowed Keeah to divert the flow of the conversation, a slight smile in her eyes.

"The participants will be honored a former Champion in their midst." Keeah delicately bit into a sweet bun, the mischievous warmth back in her smile. "Just don't give them too many pointers."

"Why don't you accompany me?"

"Whatever for?" Keeah was the picture of wide eyed innocence.

"I think you should gauge the competition." Saori put down the empty cup. "After all, the Black Warrior will be called upon to defend his calling as the strongest warrior in Kutou."

"I already _know_ the competition." Saori did not miss the slight look of disdain in Keeah's eyes. "Besides, some other matters of the state require my immediate attention." She frowned. "Lord Shurei thinks we should revise the yearly taxes. With the kind of mood he is in, I believe that he will make this session hell."

"I believe he will." Saori said earnestly.

"I'll take my leave now." Keeah washed her hand in the fragrant water before gently wiping off the water in a soft linen cloth kept for that purpose. "And see if my heartfelt penitence can coax Sensei out of his sullen mood."

"I wish you luck."

"Thank you." Keeah bowed. "I will need it."

Saori smiled, watching her disappear on the other side of the door, the emotion disappearing as soon as the door closed behind Keeah. For a while she remained absolutely still, unseeing eyes focused on some unknown point, unmoving as the maids removed the soiled dishes in front of her.

Then, her hands clenched the stiff material of her skirt and for an instant her mouth pursed into a frown.

"Hibiki, Fujika." She got up in a flurry of sudden action. "Ask the carriage to be prepared. I will be leaving for the tournament ground now."

OoOoOoOoO

'_Here is your task for the day. Get Menesku to talk.' _

"So Menesku." Tentatively Lee looked up at her partner. "Is Faraco all right?"

"Yes."

'_I meant something __**more**__ than a monosyllable.'_

"How is he?"

"He is fine."

'_Three words. Wow! That's an achievement!'_

"Oh."

'_Ah glorious silence.' _

Lee decided to ignore her inner voice's only too obvious sarcasm and abandon her efforts to initialize a conversation, for the moment at least. They were still walking along the marble path which flanked the White Lake, winding its way through the fragrant blossoms towards the Prince's Quarters.

Lee stifled a sigh, chancing a glance in Menesku's direction, her small hand still lost in his larger ones. Almost as if he felt her eyes on his face he turned towards her, gracing her with a small smile, an emotion which did not reach his eyes. She noticed that he was looking paler than usual and that his stern lips were perhaps drawn by grimmer lines.

'_Well aren't you observant.'_ Her inner voice wasn't one who could remain quiet for long. _'He is obviously worried.'_

"_I know."_ Lee snapped.

Forcing a smile on her face she turned towards Menesku once more.

"This is beautiful." She gestured towards the lake. "Isn't it?"

"Yes." For a brief instant Lee thought that Menesku's eyes softened; an almost reminiscent gleam in their gray depths but it was so brief that Lee thought it was her imagination. "I believe that the Palace Ladies have already told you about the legend concerning this lake."

'_He … actually said more than three words. Atta girl! Keep it up.' _

"No, actually they didn't."

"I am surprised." Menesku chuckled. "After all the legend is about the First Suzaku no Miko Lady Miaka."

'_Grandma.'_ Lee's eyes scanned the dark blue surface of the still lake, her eyes widening a little. _'Don't tell me …'_

"Devastated at the betrayal of her lover the broken hearted Suzaku no Miko tried to drown her sorrows in the cold embrace of the dark waters …"

"She would have died." Lee completed Menesku's sentence. "If Hotohori's great grandpa did not come to her aid."

She leaned on the railing looking down at the marble steps which led down to the water's edge.

"I think she misses them." Her voice was a little pensive. _'And I … miss her.'_ Shaking off her sudden dark mood she looked towards Menesku. "Umm… why did we stop here?"

Menesku pointed at the pile of clothes negligently shed on the steps, the sword of Suzaku resting on top of the silken pile.

"And there." Menesku pointed at a black speck in a distance. "Is my Lord."

The speck grew larger as it approached towards the land and soon Lee could see Hotohori's powerful arms cleave through the water, the once serene surface churned by his powerful strokes. When he was almost near the shore he stopped, floating on the surface, a flushed and smiling countenance turned towards them.

"Menesku." He sounded a little out of breath. "Must you always intrude on my solitude?"

"Not always my Lord." Menesku walked down the steps, a slight quiver in his voice. "I can assure you that this is a matter of utmost importance."

Hotohori uttered something like a groan before wading towards them which was when he became aware of her presence at the very top of the steps.

"Lady Lee." For some reason his voice sounded huskier than usual and there was something different about his smile. "My apologies. It was not my intention to keep you waiting."

Lee's eyes widened a little. She had felt like this only once, back in the old city, when his eyes had rested on her thus intent on drawing her into some forbidden world.

There was something languorously predatory about the way he stepped out of the water, the shimmering droplets still clinging shamelessly to his pale body, shining like diamonds in his hair and at the tips of his overlong eyelashes.

"_Oh… My …God"_

Lee could feel a red stain spread across her cheeks and hear the rising crescendo of her heartbeat.

"It's all right Hotohori." There was a very watery smile on her lips. "Take your time." Her face was a vibrant pink now as she vainly tried to school her face into what she desperately hoped was a somewhat normal expression. _"Where the hell is that irritating inner voice when I need it?"_

"You are too kind Lady Lee." Hotohori murmured, as he turned from her to accept the linen tunic which Menesku held out to him.

Lee gulped and murmured something non-committal or at least she _hoped_ it was non-committal and not some un-intelligible garble which she thought had issued from her mouth.

His back was turned towards her now and she raised a hand to her heated cheeks, forcing herself to calm down.

"_I really need to …"_

Her eyes traveled over the broad expanse of his back of their own accord, watching the muscles ripple like coiled snakes under the smooth skin, the thin scars which seemed to be painted across the pale surface ….

"_Oh my God! I am a pervert!"_

"Lady Lee." Hotohori turned at that very inauspicious moment and their eyes met. His eyes danced and his lips curved up into a sinfully wicked smirk.

"_God let the Earth open up and swallow me whole!"_

The words which issued from Hotohori's mouth did not make much sense to her, his honeyed drawl sounding like a distant buzz in her ear, her ears and her cheeks so hot that they seemed to be on fire.

If it was possible to die of mortification, she would be dead.

"We should go to the Yellow Room my Lord. Chulivey and Liang are waiting there for us."

It was surprising really, what a calming effect Menesku's clear precise voice could have.

"You are right Menesku." The buzzing noise faded from Lee's ears and she was able to make out Hotohori's words clearly. "Besides, I need to get into a more … decent attire." Dark eyes rested only too innocently on her face. "I have caused Lady Lee to blush."

"What?! Don't be silly Hotohori!" Lee smile was too dazzling and the buzzing sound was back in her ears. "We were given swimming lessons back at school you know. I have seen guys in swimming trunks before … lots of time." The chuckle which issued from her mouth sounded forced and her face hurt from having held the same expression for a long time. _"What the hell am I saying?"_

Hotohori inclined his head a little to his side, the mischief in his dark orbs increasing.

"Oh." Even though his eyes twinkled, his voice was perfectly normal. "This school … It sounds like an interesting place." He came towards her in slow, graceful steps and Lee had to forcefully curb the urge to bolt. "What is it like?"

"Well …" Her throat was abnormally dry and for some reason she couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes and her heartbeat sounded abnormally high. "School …"

"I apologize for this interruption but Chulivey and Liang is waiting for us." She could not remember a time when she was so glad to be interrupted by Menesku. "This _is_ a matter of utmost importance my Lord."

There was a moment of silence.

"Does this concern ... the Princess?" For some reason Hotohori's voice sounded terse.

Looking up she saw that Hotohori was looking at Menesku, his eyes still had that intense look in them but suddenly the expression in them had become totally unreadable.

"…Ah…"

"Damn." Hotohori swore, muttering under his breath, hands clenched in a fist. "Very well. Go to the Yellow Room. I will meet you there."

When he turned to face her however, his expression held no trace of his momentary loss of composure.

"My apologies Lady Lee." Though he smiled, the expression did not hold the same mischievous warmth as it had only a moment ago. His voice was formal, cold and slight inclination of his head with which he graced her was curt. "I will meet you in the Yellow Room."

"All right." Lee nodded, the smile still plastered on her face. "We'll meet you there."

A shadow of the said emotion touched Hotohori's suddenly stern mouth before he whirled around and disappeared up the winding path which led to his quarters.

'_Why is he acting like he got an F in math?'_

"_I don't know."_ Lee watched Hotohori's retreating back before realizing something. _"And where the hell were you?"_

'_Chill woman.'_ Her inner voice sounded neither scared nor apologetic. _'I was merely enjoying the show.'_

"_**What?!**__You …you…"_

'_What? The guy's hot.'_

Lee could feel the red stain spread across her cheeks but for an all together different reason.

"Lady Lee." Menesku's calm voice momentarily distracted her from her inner duel. "Let us go to the Yellow Room as well."

Lee nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

'_You know, you could start a decent conversation by asking him why he is so worried.'_

"_I am ignoring you."_ Lee frowned, eyes focused on the tips of her soles as they silently walked up the stone pathway to their destination.

'_Whatever.'_

OoOoO

"A tournament?" Liang looked around incredulously. "Yer getting all fucked up about a stupid tournament."

'_My thoughts exactly, in less crude terms of course.'_

Looking around Lee saw no one else in the room seemed share the sentiments of Liang and her irritating inner voice.

Chulivey was starting to look slightly irritated and Menesku's usually indifferent mask was starting to develop cracks. Of course, she couldn't say what Hotohori was thinking. He was standing at the open window, his back turned to them, his damp hair falling in messy disarray over his shoulders.

For some reason she couldn't stop the embarrassed flush which rose in her cheeks every time she looked at him.

'_I don't see why you are so embarrassed. Beside it is a sin to ignore such an opportunity when it practically came knocking to your door.'_

It was perhaps, one of her better decisions to ignore her inner voice, for the time being at least.

"Liang." Menesku's voice, calm and collected drew her attention. "I take it that you have no idea of the history of Kutou."

"Why the fuck will me self care for the fucking history of them bastards."

"The extent of your vocabulary is amazing."

"Thank ya."

Menesku's sarcasm seemed to be wasted on Liang.

"The first Grand Tournament of Kutou was held during the time of Emperor Boushin." Menesku began again, his tone long suffering. "The person responsible for the event was Lord Reishi, Lady Keeah's grandfather and the founder of the House of Ryukenjutshushi."

"Ya know, me self's finding this story about a couple of dead guys really interesting."

"The tournament in itself is unimportant." Lee felt her respect for Menesku's increase by a notch. "What is important is the cause behind it."

"When are ya gonna get to the point?"

"It is a show of strength." Hotohori's voice sharp and cutting echoed throughout the room. "And a challenge." His back was still turned to them and he mouthed the word _challenge_ like it was something distasteful.

"A challenge?" The words were out of her mouth before she could help it. "To whom?"

"Vaguely … Anybody …Everybody." Lee wished Hotohori would turn towards her so that she could see his face. "Specifically … _Us._"

A sudden hush descended on the room, the air thick with some kind of palpable tension. Then Liang started to laugh.

'_Why the hell is he laughing?'_ Lee was just as incredulous as her inner voice. _'We are having a serious discussion here.'_

"Them Princess." Liang chuckled. "Nothing but trouble."

"I agree." Hotohori turned towards them and Lee noticed a little surprised, that his eyes were twinkling. "Nothing but trouble." His voice had lost the biting edge it had a moment ago.

'_Since when does he agree with Liang's pearls of wisdom? And are we the only ones who are still confused?'_

A look around confirmed the fears of her inner voice. However, it also confirmed that Liang's _pearls of wisdom _had somehow managed to lighten the somber mood of the room. There was a glimmer of laughter in Chulivey's eyes and Menesku's aspect appeared a little less grim.

'_You know you could just ask them to enlighten us. But if you do that, you would risk appearing stupid.'_

Lee bit her lips.

'_But if you don't clear your doubts now, you will remain uninformed and that will mean that you are actually stupid.'_

"_Fine. Just shut up."_ Lee frowned. "Umm …Hotohori." It galled her to mouth the words. "I am afraid I don't quite understand."

Nobody seemed to find her question, as she had feared, stupid.

"History says Lord Reishi unified Kutou, forging a new kingdom from the old. However, he was a warlord, one amongst the many contenders for the title of Emperor."

Chulivey's voice was warm and reminded her of the times Yang employed this very note to drill a particularly difficult problem into her head.

"He needed something that would not only strengthen his claim to the throne but also serve as a warning to anyone who would dare oppose him. Hence, the Grand Tournament was born. Like Lord Hotohori said, it is a show of strength and a challenge."

Chulivey paused a bit, thinking over her words.

"After Lord Kaminari's …death, the grand tournament was discontinued."

"Why?"

"Organizing such an event would require enormous resources." Menesku was the one to answer her query. "Kutou was not in a position to divert her resources into so frivolous an exercise."

The pieces of the puzzle were slowly coming together in her mind.

'_That girl has one hell of a PR department.'_

Lee agreed.

"I am sure that Lady Lee is already aware of the rumors that have been going around." Menesku continued confirming her worst fears.

"You mean …" Lee gulped, a frown marring her features. "But none of them know the truth or the actual situation …"

"We both reached Fa Sang Lady Lee." Hotohori's voice had that awful calm she had come to hate lately. "We both faced the same _obstacles_. Yet while they _succeeded_ in their mission, we …_failed_."

"But Hotohori." Lee cut in, a hot flush on her cheeks. "We barely survived and they …they _allied_ themselves with us."

"There is a difference between an ally and a friend Lady Lee." There was something of a laugh in Hotohori's voice. "And frankly, we can do without such _allies_."

Lee frowned.

'_Well I did think that them, becoming friends overnight was kind of far fetched.'_ Her inner voice sighed. _'But I guess one can hope.'_

"War is not always fought on the battlefield Lady Lee." Menesku sighed. "She has brought fear into our halls."

"Fear? Of what?"

"Fear of history repeating itself. Fear that the armies of Kutou will come knocking at our doors once they have gained the power of Seiryuu."

"That's … stupid." Lee snapped. "It is not the dearth of Seiryuu's powers that keeps Kutou at bay, its Menesku's skill."

"I am honored." Menesku allowed himself to smile tightly.

"Unfortunately, there are far too many people who think that they can do better than him." Hotohori grimaced. "This was the just opportunity they needed to sharpen their claws at our expense."

'_Ouch! The world of politics is murky indeed.'_

Lee agreed, suddenly feeling very much out of her water.

"The very fact that Kutou is hosting the Grand tournament after a gap of five years is nothing but a display of contempt for the military poweress of Konon." Hotohori continued. "A blow to the pride and morale of our people …"

"Ya know, them Princess wanna gets ya all riled up." Liang shrugged, interrupting Hotohori's words. "And yer all riled up. Yer playin' right into her 'ands."

Hotohori turned towards Liang, grudging admiration in his eyes.

"So them bastards are holding a tournament." Liang smiled. "Me thinks we should say … so what?"

"Liang." Chulivey blinked. "That's deep."

Liang's smile deepened.

"Like meself says no reason to get all fucked up over some fuckin' tournament."

OoOoOoOoO

Saori smiled, head a little inclined, arms outstretched as she accepted the homage of her people, reveling in the joyful cheers raised by the thousand voices of Kutou.

The five long years that had followed her son, Emperor Kaminari's death, had been like a never ending night to her. As the gaurdian of a young Empress, Regent of a kingdom beset by war at its borders and treachery in its heart she had often feared that she would never see the sun rise in Kutou again.

She closed her eyes momentarily, a soft smile touching her lips as the cheers of her people flooded her ears yet again.

Kutou was still besieged by war and treason; the eternal night that had engulfed the nation was still far from being over but …

'_And if the Gods are willing.'_ She waved her hands once more before taking her seat. _'I may live to see the sun rise on Kutou yet again.'_

As the Dowager Queen Mother of Kutou her throne had been placed on the Royal Pavilion and was in prominence less than only that of the Empress herself, overlooking the arena of the Tournament Ground.

The sky was still thunder cast and the heat was growing more and more oppressive. Yet even such a detrimental weather had done little to dampen the spirits of the people celebrating the third day of the Monsoon festival.

From her vantage point Saori could see that the stands which rose on either side of the arena like the surface of an upturned bowl was filled to the brim, the people jostling with each other for a better view, their voices raising an occasional cheer.

'_After all they have had very little to cheer for in the last five years.'_ A faint smile touched her lips yet again, leaning forward a little as she took in the security arrangements that had been made. _'It would appear that Lord Shurei has not taken any chances.'_

Her eyes ran over the soldiers strategically placed amongst the crowd to control any rowdy behavior. She could even see some mages standing along the brim of the arena, ready to reinforce the shield around the spectators in case there is any sudden magical spillover.

'_I can guess who __**that**__ arrangement is for.'_ She allowed herself to chuckle behind her silver fan. _'Lord Shurei is __**indeed**__ taking no chances.'_

"Some juice Queen Mother?"

Saori declined, waving away her lady in waiting who was hovering solicitously at her elbow.

On the opposite end of the arena, in the announcement dais, a man clad in the resplendent robes of the royal herald stepped forward once she had taken her seat. The dull light of the sun shimmered on the blue embroidery of his overlong cuffs as he held out his hands to command the crowd's silence and their attention.

"Honored Queen Mother." His voice was, as expected of a royal herald, loud and clear enough to reach her over the distance. He bowed with a flourish and Saori responded with a graceful inclination of her head.

"Assembled Nobles." He bestowed another bow in the direction of the pavilion where the nobility of Kutou was seated before turning towards the rest of the arena. "And my beloved countrymen."

A loud cheer greeted his words and he waited for a while allowing the shouts to die out.

"For the last two days you have witnessed the finest of Kutou cross swords." He began once the din had died out a bit. "You have witnessed a show of skill and poweress that is unparalleled in the Four Lands. And now…"

He paused dramatically and despite herself Saori felt excitement stir within her. Some habits die hard.

"And now…" He began again. "The time has come to find the Challenger."

Another roar greeted his voice mixing with the beats of the drum that followed this announcement.

"I give to you …" Another dramatic pause. "The _**Contenders!**_"

The cheers of the crowd was almost deafening now melding with the beat of the drums and the bleat of the trumpets, a strange orchestra creating a music that would stir the blood in the coldest of people.

Saori's eyes were speculative as one of the large wooden gates which bordered the wall of the arena was thrown open. For a while the sun glimmered on the gilded carvings on the door, handcrafted by the artisans from beyond the Great River. And then everybody's attention was riveted on the man who walked through the now open doorway.

"Our first contender." The herald's voice somehow managed to reach her ears even over the din. "_**Lord Han.**_**"**

'_Han?'_

That name was familiar and it brought to her mind the words she had exchanged with Lord Shurei almost two days ago, at the very beginning of the tournament.

"_So Lord Shurei." If she had sounded indifferent it was more from practice than intention. Lord Shurei was amongst one of those very few people who could read her like an open book. "Have you taken stock of the competition?"_

_A sliver of a smile touched Shurei's thin lips and the crow's feet at the corners of his eyes crinkled a bit. _

"_I have."_

"_Hnn." She leaned forward. "So…what do you think?"_

"_Think?" Shurei frowned. "There are far too many strangers in this crowd for me to make any assumption but …"_

"_But …" She prompted._

"_Do you know Han?"_

"_Of course. He is Lord Gin's youngest son." She inclined her head gracefully. "Is he taking part in the competition as well?"_

"_Hnn." Shurei nodded. "I have watched him. He has good poise, skill and a clear head. In other words he has the potential to reach the top."_

"_Oh."_

"_But even if he does I don't think that he will be much of a challenge to our champion."_

"_That, I confess is a relief." Saori smiled. "But I should not have been worried. You have trained her well."_

"_I have taught her what I could." Shurei sighed, a reminiscent smile on his lips. "But you are aware, as I am; that she has surpassed me in skill and innovation." _

_His words were not without pride yet the shadow of worry did not leave his eyes. Though imperceptible to an ordinary person this sliver of emotion did not go unnoticed by Saori. _

"_I know that she is strong." She looked at Shurei, a small smile touching her lips. Words were unnecessary when the same thread of worry and anxiety bound them. "But you will keep an eye out, won't you?"_

"_I will, Queen Mother." Shurei smiled reassuringly. "I will let you know if I notice anything …unusual."_

The cheers of her people roused her from her reverie.

Looking down into the arena she found Han standing in the middle, outstretched arms soaking in the adulation of the public. The clouds that had covered the sun from the morning were starting to disperse and the sun peeped through the tattered mesh like a shy maiden, laying her trembling fingers on his gilded armor and on the blue ribbons in his dusky hair which signified his status as a captain in the army of Kutou.

"And now, facing him for the title of the Challenger." The herald's voice commanded her attention once more. "_**Kinta!**_"

'_Kinta?'_

Saori frowned, repeating the name in her head. _That_ name, had occurred quite a number of times in the various missives Lord Shurei had sent her over the last two days. It had also occurred in the tittering whispers of her ladies in waiting whenever they thought she wasn't listening, the details of which she did not want recall at this moment.

_As expected Han is doing rather well. Unless something untoward happens you can expect to see Han in the semi finals tomorrow. _

Parts of Lord Shurei's missive came to her mind, written in his clear, precise handwriting.

_There is another that has captured my attention and that of half the ladies in Kutou, for all together different reasons of course. _

_His name is Kinta._

_I must confess that though it was his unusual looks with first drew my notice, it was his strange fighting style that held it. I have never seen the likes of it. _

_I have taken the liberty to investigate his past and his origins but my sources have drawn a complete blank. However, I have watched him carefully and I don't think that poses any threat._

_But, I will take your advice and keep my eye on him._

_Especially, since I believe that he might emerge as a contender for the title of the Challenger. _

"Oh." The breathless whispers of her ladies in waiting jerked her back to the present. "That's him."

She spared them half a glance and felt a small measure of satisfaction when they withdrew behind their fans, their painted faces suffused with color.

'_Hnn.'_

She had a hard time suppressing her chuckle as she turned towards the arena. Over the feathers her eyes widened a bit and for a moment she forgot how to breathe.

There was something unconsciously regal about the man who had stepped into the arena, dusty black locks falling across his shoulders like coiled snakes. For first time and to her intense indignation she found herself sharing the sentiments of her star struck satellites and wished she could get a proper look at his face.

All she could see at this great height was a tall man with skin the color of moist earth wearing a worn leather ensemble usually favored by mercenaries. What attracted her attention was the peculiar shape of the twin swords strapped to his back. They were curiously similar to the Piandao she was familiar with, shaped as they were like the waning moon and yet … so alien.

"And now, let the tournament _**begin**_!"

It was the sound of the large brass gong being struck at the end of the herald's announcement that successfully riveted her attention back to the arena.

The sun had decided to hide her face behind her thick, dark storm cloud veil yet again, casting a sudden shadow on the dusty arena. Overhead Lord Thunder grumbled and Lady Lightning smiled urging the wind to blow and bear the promise of rain to the parched earth.

The people who populated the narrow stone benches of the Tournament Ground however, had little time to observe the subtle changes in Nature's mood. All their eyes, ears and loud raucous cheers were trained on what promised to be a darn good show.

Down below the noisy stands, in the dusty arena the rivals stood still, unmovable as any marble statue, wary eyes analyzing the opponent.

And then … Han charged.

He moved gracefully, his feet hardly touching the ground as he closed the distance between himself and Kinta in the blink of an eye, maneuvering his blade into a wide deadly arc.

For a while it appeared almost as if Kinta intended to face Han's charge head-on but he nimbly sidestepped at the very last moment, one of his curiously shaped swords met Han's in a soft flirtatious kiss, redirecting its furious onslaught. Even before Han could recover himself, the second of Kinta's twin swords arched upwards, closing in like a viper.

For a while it appeared as if Han had successfully evaded the attack. But then a long narrow line appeared across his forehead and a slow trickle of dark red fluid began to ooze out of it.

Kinta had drawn first blood.

A mixture of a sigh and cheer erupted from the bosom of the crowd oblivious to which the antagonists came together once more, dancing around each other in a perfectly synchronized duet.

It would appear that Lord Shurei had gauged both Han and Kinta's strength well.

Like most of the adepts of the school of White Lotus, Han preferred to go into battle with a heavy, flat broadsword, slightly curved at the tip, the Dadao, a fearsome weapon even in the hands of the most inept of warriors capable of slicing through the enemy's neck in a single blow.

In hands of a warrior who was as well trained as Han, it was simply lethal. The blade turned like lightning in his hand, effortlessly and gracefully and yet Saori could almost feel the power behind the strike every time his blade met Kinta's.

Saori understood his aim. He intended to wear down Kinta's defense first and then, break it.

Kinta however, showed little sign of relenting in his defense and if he was tiring, he hid it well.

He moved in and out of Han's web, as slippery as an eel, something of a dance in his movement, his crescent shaped twin swords leaving small, shallow wounds in their wake almost like the sting of a wasp. After a while, even though his footwork was still incomprehensible to her, Saori found that she read a pattern in Kinta's attack.

Kinta never avoided Hans's attack, letting their blades meet, using Han's very momentum to deflect his attack. Almost immediately he twirled around his other blade closing in through the window he created in Han's defense, leaving a fleeting red touch on Han's skin.

'_Hnn… Unusual, but… predictable.'_ Saori felt a frown rise to her mouth. _'I wonder when Han is going to realize that.' _

At this point however, they were perfectly matched and it was difficult to estimate who would eventually have the upper hand.

Once again Han moved, his blade coming out in its deadly route. Kinta moved, anticipating Han's intention. Yet, at the very last moment Han changed track flipping backwards, suddenly catching Kinta off guard. Even before Kinta had a chance to reorient himself he moved forward again, cutting through the chink in Kinta's armor, like a knife through butter.

'_Ouch.'_ Saori winced. _'That's going to leave a mark.'_

Kinta staggered back, falling on his knees; a violent red gash across his chest. Instinctively one of his hands went up to stem the sluggish flow of blood.

Sensing his advantage Han closed in again, blade ready to deliver the final blow.

Time seemed to slow down before her as the rivals closed in on one another.

Kinta was still kneeling on the ground, not quite recovered from the blow Han had delivered and in all appearance not ready to block the one that was aimed at him with such deadly accuracy now.

'_This battle is over.'_ Saori gripped the edge of her seat, eyes wide in anticipation, trepidation in her heart. _'I hope Han doesn't kill him.'_

At the last infinitesimal second Kinta body language suddenly changed. His shoulders tensed, almost like a panther ready to bring down his prey. Even as the entire stadium waited with bated breath for Han's sword to find its mark, Kinta deftly side stepped the attack, the hilt of his twin swords crashing into Han's chin.

'_What the …' _Saori gasped. _'How did he?'_

Han's head snapped backwards, for a moment he tottered and then he keeled over falling backwards into the dust.

A sudden hush descended on the arena before erupting into cheers.

Kutou had found the Challenger.

Kinta was still panting even as the crowd cheered and the Herald announced his name and the honor that was his now. After a while, he straightened, pushing the damp hair out his face, raising a hand to accept the crowd's adulation and when his head turned in her direction he bowed.

Saori inclined her head gracefully, even rewarding him with her smile but under her paint she had felt the blood recede from her face.

She did not think that Lord Shurei had been wrong in observing Kinta as not much of a threat.

And yet …

'_Oh Keeah.'_ She sighed, forcing back the emotions that were so unsuitable for the Queen Mother of Kutou. _'You should have gauged the competition.'_

OoOoOoOoO

Keep Reading!

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 5

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 5

Part 1:

When the fourth day of the monsoon festival dawned the cloudy chariots of the Gods still covered the heavens. Morning had brought little relief from the heat which still seemed to hang like an oppressive daze over the gasping city. But the people were already pouring into the narrow streets, mopping their sweaty brows, smiling and dressed in all their finery. For five years they had struggled, forever plagued by insecurities, war and the ever changing equations of power and now they were not going to let a little detrimental weather get in the way of this fleeting enjoyment.

Sitting in his usual corner Keilan thought that the day had been unusually good for business so far. People were generous today and the tinkling of copper coins in the beaten bowl in front of him was, in his opinion, far more musical than the haunting tune which issued from his bamboo flute.

The tune he played was warm and cheerful, lifting the spirits of the people who flowed by him like water. Some stopped to listen before moving on again, in the general direction of the tournament ground.

This part of the settlement was already near empty and very soon the remaining stragglers would drag themselves off to the tournament ground as well. The lure of seeing the Black Warrior in action was great enough to overcome their natural laziness. Soon the tinkling of copper coins in his beaten bowl would cease. Soon there would be only Silence and him.

Keilan never left his corner in the street.

His fingers moved cleverly over the bamboo, the lilting tunes weaving magic into the air, not even stopping when the last footsteps around him had fainted away. For a while the crumbling buildings and the narrow cobbled paths were his audience, standing breathless as he slowly brought the tune to its warbling crescendo …

And then abruptly his fingers stilled suddenly strangling the flow of music. His eyelids fluttered open, vacant milky orbs staring into nothingness. His thin lips curved into a smile.

"It has been a while." He lowered his flute. "Master Nameless."

"You should not have stopped." Master Nameless had a nice voice, soft and silky. "You were finally getting to the good part."

Keilan shrugged, pulling up the bowl and feeling the copper coins between his cracked fingers.

"Business has been good today." There was a rustle of cloth as Master Nameless knelt in front of him. "But it could be better."

There was another tinkle as a coin touched the surface of the bowl in his hands.

Keilan savored the sound for a moment before picking up the said coin and running his thumb over its serrated edge.

"Ah." He agreed readily. "It could be better." With careful deliberation he lowered the coin again. "_Much_ better."

Master Nameless laughed. Like his voice his laughter was a wonderful sound, soft and musical, moving like velvet to sheathe the steel lying underneath as a tinkle gave the indication of another coin touching his bowl.

"But then not everybody who interrupts my music is so considerate." Keilan sighed dramatically. "There I am, sitting in my corner, minding my business and people come tearing through the streets, driving like hooligans … most distressing I assure you."

"Most distressing indeed." Master Nameless could sound genuinely sympathetic when he wanted to.

"And at God forsaken times too, hurtling through the streets as if a devil was after them." He paused. "Or a snake."

Master Nameless laughed again, the sound passing like a cold wind over him and he resisted the urge to shiver.

"This used to be a very nice locality Master Nameless." He murmured. "Poverty brings out the worst in people, especially in those who had been born in the lap of luxury."

There was a rustle of cloth and he could feel Master Nameless inch closer. A calloused palm closed around his hand and he could feel the cold touch of metal on his skin.

"Don't waste this on Mistress Palm and her five daughters." Master Nameless straightened. "_Again._"

For a while Keilan sat absolutely still, listening to the fading sound of Master Nameless's footsteps. Then his fingers closed over the coin in his hand before bringing it up to his mouth, biting the metal between blackened teeth.

'_Gold.'_ He thought appreciatively. The information he had supplied Master Nameless was sketchy, fragmented pieces of a jigsaw. But then Master Nameless sounded like one who liked puzzles. Somebody intelligent …

'_And generous.'_ His fingers enjoyed the rare feeling of having a gold coin in them, his mind wandering to the soft, warm bodies of Mistress Palm and her five daughters. Master Nameless was entitled to his opinion but he didn't think that his last investment with Mistress Palm had been a _waste._

Reaching a decision he hobbled up, stretching his limbs to loosen their stiffness.

There were times when even he, left his corner in the street.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"It is magnificent."

Cerulean eyes softened a little. Standing where he was, Sotisku had little problem in agreeing with his comrade. Under his feet the Great Tournament ground lay like a gigantic bowl, rising from the ground in layers, like the folds of a sleeping python supported on crystalline spires, with the portico of the Emperor resting like a crown on its short triangular head.

His lips curved upwards into a smile.

"Yes it is."

Even after so many years the tinge of reverential awe that he had felt when he had first seen Kutou's greatest arena did not leave his tone when he spoke of it.

"Suraco let me access the archives of the Royal library." His friend continued. "I was fascinated to know that Emperor Reishi invited thirty thousand artisans from the islands of Alfheim who labored for more than twenty five years to build this wonderful structure."

Sotisku was momentarily diverted.

"You actually _read_ that stuff Taasha?"

"Well …yes." Dull light glanced off the gold mask covering Taasha's face. "Didn't you?"

Sotisku's eyebrow rose in a manner which clearly indicated _are you kidding me?_

"I was instructed on the subject by one of the foremost historians in Kutou, Lady Miao." His words however had little in common with his expression and his tone though low, was very lofty. "Those lessons were very informative." Then he spoiled the entire effect by smiling cheekily. "And so _very_ boring. Let's just say that I dropped History like a hot coal at the very first opportunity offered to me."

"I see." There was the hint of a laugh in Taasha's voice.

"If you _really_ want to discuss history you must talk to Princess. She practically _absorbed _those lessons."

Taasha was silent for a while, eyes resting on the blue flags that fluttered overhead proudly displaying the insignia of the Royal House of Kutou.

"I know." His tone was a little dry.

He felt Sotisku's eyes rest on him in an unvoiced question but chose not to elaborate on his words. Sotisku was not as politically blind as he would like people to believe.

The hot flush which stained his cheeks refused to abate, his fingers curling around the cold handle of the Scarlet Fang. It was disgusting how easily he had been sidetracked form his duty, lulled into complacency …

He cast a surreptitious glance at the throne of the Empress and for once felt eternally thankful for the mask that covered his face.

Intricate carvings depicting mythical beasts from every corner of the cosmos, inlaid with ivory and glimmering jewels covered every inch of the royal seat with a curtain finer than the morning mist flung around it successfully obscuring the Empress from a thousand prying eyes, yet somehow managing to add to her mystique.

The fickle wind occasionally created a window in the lace veil and everyone who had gathered under the depressing sky, himself included would get a glimpse of Keeah sitting serenely amidst the silken cushions, her eyes large and dark on her pale face, her apparent frailty belying an aura of power and ruthlessness.

'_Kutou knows their Empress and the Black Warrior as two different entities.'_ His mind wandered to the last conversation he had with Suraco before he decided to pull a vanishing act on them. _'And we must take utmost care never to break this illusion.'_

'_I have a solution for this problem.'_ Suraco had continued nonchalantly, ignoring his raised eyebrows and skeptical expression. _'Don't worry. I have done this before.'_

Suraco was a cool customer. There was no doubt about it. He was the only person who could suggest that audacious course of action with a straight face. His reaction had been quite however, quite …err… hysterical.

"_Are you fucking __**insane**__?"_

And yet, here he was, two days later, babysitting Suraco's _work of art_.

"_I will not be there for the first half of the match."_ He remembered Suraco saying. _"But I will be back before the closing ceremony. The task I have in mind should not take long."_

He frowned, eyes resting on the throne for an infinitesimal second.

"_However, no body should be able to see through the enchantment, unless they get really close."_

He understood what he had to do quite plainly. What he did _not_ understand was how Suraco managed to talk him into complying.

"_Sotisku will be there. At times like this he wears his mask really well."_

His eyes rested on Sotisku, all wide eyes and sparkling smiles. One would think that he was in the habit of duping thousands of people with an illusion made of magic and air every alternate day.

"_I am sure that the both of you will successfully keep the Empress's portico what it is supposed to be, unapproachable."_

He sighed, eyes resting on the fluttering flags once more. Suraco need not have stated the obvious. He was fully aware of what was at stake here.

"Finally!" Sotisku's voice snapped him out of his stupor, a little surprised at the tinge of annoyance in the clear eyed doctor's voice. "I thought that Aoi was _never_ going to stop his infernal howling."

Despite himself, Taasha felt a smile creep up his lips.

"I had the idea that he was singing of the history of your land."

"Yes, there are some who would call it that." Sotisku shrugged, leaning forward. "Look Taasha. The Herald is about to announce the names of the competitors."

'_Shit! He really__** does**__ have the experience of duping thousands of people every alternate day.'_ He felt the urge to massage his throbbing head. _'I suppose it is to be expected. He grew up with my Alpha and Suraco.'_

" …**Kinta**!"

He had missed the first part of the Herald's announcement but he heard the Challenger's name quite clearly and like the rest of the people in the arena leaned forward a little, eager to get a glimpse of the man who about to challenge Kutou's strongest warrior for the title of _Champion_.

The Jade gates groaned as they were slowly inched open, the rhythmic pulsating beat of the war drums teased their senses, accentuating the tension which circled them like a beast of prey.

Taasha resisted the urge to fidget in his seat, forcing his jittery nerves into compliance.

The Jade gates were fully open now and a sudden hush descended on the grounds. Taasha could finally comprehend the concept as to how silence could be deafening. Each moment stretched like an eternity, until finally, the Challenger stepped into the arena.

It was almost as swarm of bees had suddenly taken flight, the rippling murmur which greeted him, growing louder and louder as he approached the center. Taasha could feel his eyebrows shoot upwards, torn between anger and amazement at the man's audacity.

He had a splendid physique, Taasha conceded, like a bronze statue carved lovingly in clever hands of an artist but was surely no reason to turn up without a shred of amour against such a powerful opponent.

Taasha had heard that the Challenger was from another land. The assumption was probably drawn from his coloring, the sharp lines which defined his face and drew his large eyes but it was his appearance today which confirmed it. Commonsense argued that if he was aware of the poweress of the Black Warrior then he would know better than to turn up in rather serviceable cotton pants, clichéd around the waist with a dirty sash, leaving his torso completely bare.

He presented a pretty enough picture though, for the ladies at least …

"That man is either insane or suicidal!"

Taasha's glance flickered to Sotisku.

'_My thoughts exactly!'_

"I mean … look at him!" Sotisku ranted; his voice a furious low whisper. "She is going to beat him into a bloody pulp!"

'_Yes, my alpha would probably consider his attire as a personal insult.'_

Almost as if in collusion with his thoughts the air seemed to grow colder and the gloomy skies growled as if in a warning.

"And now." Taasha thought that the Herald's senatorial voice shook a little. "_**The Black Warrior**_!"

Even as he spoke the Jade gates at the other end of the arena was being slowly pulled open, the heavy panels groaning and protesting like it twin. The rhythm of the drums was more solemn now, once more taunting their senses, stretching the tension to the point that it became almost unbearable.

"Seriously." Taasha could hear Sotisku grumble under his breath. "All this drama is quite unnecessary."

"Patience Sotisku." His words were a desperate attempt at lightening the situation. "Notice how they develop the ambience."

Sotisku snort was not very dignified for a royal doctor.

The air around him seemed unbearably hot now; sweat trickling down the small of his back, sticking to his body like glue and it was hard to resist the urge to rip the suffocating mask off his face. He had not noticed when the drumbeats ceased letting a stifling silence pregnant with expectation encase the arena. Yet again he had the feeling of being suspended in space, floating in timeless limbo.

He was so wrapped up in the surreality of the situation that he was taken by surprise when the first wave hit him.

It was not the for first time that he had felt Keeah's battle aura, yet now for some inexplicable reason it seemed alien to him, like a presence, oppressive and domineering, threatening to overwhelm him. He resisted the urge to shiver, feeling morbidly curious about the alter ego his alpha donned. This would be the first time he would see the Black Warrior after all.

He could feel a soft wind flirt with his locks and lay her soothing fingers on his sweat streaked back. The sigh of relief had not left his being when he felt her gentle touch morph into curved talons ripping through his self, her long mournful howl heralding the arrival of her master.

Despite himself Taasha felt his finger close around the scarlet fang till his knuckles was white, the hairs at the nape of his neck bristled and the growl that escaped his lips was purely instinctual.

"Yeah." Sotisku's voice was slightly grudging. "The Black Warrior does have that sort of effect on people."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Comfortably nestled in the narrow alleyways which embroidered the hem of Ryuu-no-Kokoro's skirt Master Hui's little shop was one of her many well guarded secrets. Many were not even aware of the grubby sliver of a shop sandwiched between the nondescript derelict buildings and the few that were aware carefully feigned ignorance.

Yet for a shop that did not exist, Master Hui's discreet establishment enjoyed a steady stream of patrons who passed through the rotting wooden doors during the oddest of times, loyal customers who took every care to remain like the shop, invisible.

Still, it was strange, even for his customers, to come knocking at his door even as the morning matured into day. Hui's surprise could be gauged from the fact that he actually looked up from the potion he was brewing, squinting his aged eyes to catch the profile of the person who had decided to grace his shop at such an unseemly hour.

The pathetic yellow light of the singular sooty oil lamp was sadly insufficient but it offered him a view of a tall lanky figure with sadly stooping shoulders. A closer inspection revealed a pale face and a glitter of gold around his cuffs which he hastily hid in the flowing sleeves of his cloak, ditchwater eyes darting away from his, refusing to make eye contact.

He let a toothless smile adorn his face and bowed respectfully.

"How may I assist you Young Master?"

There was a startled squeak and the man looked, if possible paler.

"How … How did you…" He gulped, shooting another nervous glance at the door. "I …I …" He paused, taking a deep breath to gather himself and proceed with a semblance of dignity. "I was told that you could assist me."

"If it is within my humble capabilities …" Hui bowed if possible, even lower, carefully maintaining the respectful smile on his lined face. "Then I will certainly do my best to assist your Lordship."

The man looked positively distressed now, beads of sweat forming on the pale forehead, tongue flicking out to moisten suddenly dry lips.

A gleeful cackle almost escaped Hui's lips and it was with an effort that he banished the lovely orchestra of falling coins from his senses. _His_ was the kind of customer he _adored._

"Won't you please take a seat my Lord." The slight tone of respect did not leave his voice, as he gestured towards the wobbly seats which comprised the sparse furniture of his room. "And allow me to pour you some tea."

The man hesitated before reaching a sudden decision to accept his invitation.

"Thank you." He seemed to have recovered much of his composure. A signet ring flashed, only to be hurriedly hidden yet again. "Tea …won't be necessary."

If Hui felt a tinge of disappointment that the ring had not been exposed long enough for him to identify the crest on it, he let none of it show in his voice or on his face.

"As you wish my Lord." He bent over adjusting the lamps wick to glow a little brighter. "So, how may I assist you?"

The man was silent for a while.

"I can't sleep at night." He declared abruptly.

Hui's eyebrows rose imperceptibly, unobtrusively studying over the man's face. His aged eyes had not misread the signs then.

"Hnn…" He pretended to be thoughtful. "Perhaps you _could _use some tea my Lord."

His words were gently persuasive as he labored over the chipped teapot, carefully pouring the steaming liquid into an equally derelict cup, letting the soft jasmine scent fill the room.

He pretended not to notice how the man's hand shook as he picked the cup up, the dissatisfaction in the glazed pale eyes or the haste with which he downed the scalding liquid.

"There is an herb that could be of assistance." He sighed heavily. "But…"

"But…" The anticipation in his guest's voice was palpable.

"Things are not what they used to be and procuring such herbs has become very difficult." He took a moment to enjoy how crestfallen his potential client looked before going in for the kill. "However, I could arrange …"

"Then arrange for it!" The words were sharp and impatient, as the hands came down heavily on the table. "Immediately."

The command in it was unmistakable and the tone in which it was delivered confirmed Hui's assumptions. His client was most definitely one of those pampered noble heirs. How positively delightful…

Now if he could only just get a glimpse of that ring he would know _exactly_ who he was dealing with.

With a sigh he hunted in the recesses of the cupboard behind him, bringing out a miniscule packet.

"I am sorry my Lord." He gently placed the packet on the table. "But under the circumstances, this is all I can offer."

The white hand shook a little before resting on the dark cover.

"What." The voice sounded lost. "But Kimimaro told me …" The heated dialogue was choked midway, eyes widening as the full implications of that little slip dawned.

His eyes brightened imperceptibly and it took all of Hui's long practiced self control to keep the sly smirk from surfacing on his withered lips.

"I _could_ however, offer you an alternative." He continued smoothly, almost as if he had not heard his client speak. "A stop gap arrangement, if you so desire."

He watched the varied emotions play on the pale face and was quite pleased with what he saw. He had long ceased to doubt in his esteemed guests credentials. Still, the name that had inadvertently cropped up in their conversation was very illuminating.

Lord Kimimaro moved in a very select, _very_ elite circle, his occasional soirées introducing charming little heirs to his way of living and yet, managing by some insane quirk to fate to remain above suspicion, advancing through the ranks, rising in power, even managing a seat in the inner council of the Empress.

"I do not want the herb." Hui was aware of the strain behind the words and the effort it took to hold the desperation in them back. "I _need_ it."

This time Hui could not suppress the smile that anointed his lips. He hoped that the uncertain light and the numerous lines on his face would disguise the emotion as a grimace.

He now understood why his exalted guest had chosen such an unusual hour to visit him. The boy had traveled too far down the path to which Lord Kimimaro had no doubt initiated him. He would have to remember to thank Lord Kimimaro for his thoughtfulness.

'_Maybe …'_ He turned his back towards his guest searching the interiors of his grimy closet yet again. _'Maybe I will do just that.'_

"You do not understand my Lord." He placed a brown packet on the wobbly table. "I have something that I am confident would suit your refined tastes."

He could almost taste the boy's interest.

"It is a rare medicine, a blend of several herbs, specially imported from beyond the White Mountains. It used to be very popular during the Old regime."

Whenever Hui thought of the Old regime, which was not very often, he thought of those days with a lot of fondness. Contrary to what people thought he had been young once. And in the days of his youth Kutou was a glorious place to practice his art.

He almost sighed sentimentally, well almost.

"It was very difficult to procure then and now it is almost impossible." He wasn't one to rue over the past. "However, I have to been able to procure a small quantity recently."

Carefully he undid the thin thread which held the wrapping in place, letting the substances sweet cloying fragrance escape. Picking a small amount of the dark dried leaves between his fingers he slowly molded it into a small pill.

"We used to call it koduku." His eyes glittered a little, the dark pill resting harmlessly in the hollow of his gnarled hand. "Believe me my Lord, the _possibilities_ that are contained in this _tiny_ little packet is _infinite_."

"Ah."

The monosyllable was uttered rather unenthusiastically and Hui was once again reminded of the dearth of knowledge in the youngsters these days.

"It is said that this blend was first commissioned by an Emperor, a ruler of an ancient desert city. He wanted to err ….enjoy the full _benefits_ of his rather extensive seraglio." It was a good thing that patience was one of his redeeming qualities. "Then we sort of _adopted _it."

He paused momentarily, letting his client digest his words before proceeding.

"Simply put, it can transform this dingy little room into a celestial garden." There was an odd calculating gleam in his eyes. "Or your most willful and disobedient servant into your most loyal and pliant slave. Like I said my Lord, the _possibilities…_"

Hui noticed the tell tale flush which developed across the bridge of the patrician nose and could feel the indecision emanating from his guest.

"I … don't know…"

These Noble brats were always thus, weak spirited and hesitant, drunk on vice and yet, to cowardly to gamble, too fearful of the risks that were a side effect of their charming little quirks. However, their possession of that lovely yellow metal in considerable abundance effective blinded Hui to these gross inadequacies in their character.

"Perhaps what my Lord desires is perhaps." Hui had no problem in keeping his tone respectful. 'A demonstration."

The varied emotions which flashed across the transparent face and Hui knew that he had finally nailed his quarry.

"A …demonstration?"

"Yes my Lord." He was hard pressed to keep a satisfied smile from surfacing on his withered lips. "A demonstration."

"You … you could do that?" The dull eyes brightened and there was a sort of pathetic eagerness in the hesitant question.

Hui allowed a secretive smile to anoint his lips. With the kind of profession he was in, he liked to consider the occasional risks as a prudent investment.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hotohori forced down a sigh, distant eyes fixed on the scroll spread in front of him, the elegant calligraphy on it appearing as nothing more than dancing curves in his distracted vision.

"So you see my Lord, as far as the budget for the army is concerned we cannot …"

Hotohori jerked out of his reverie, a dull flush anointing his cheeks.

"Ah, Menesku." He tried not to sound too sheepish. "Could you repeat that part?"

He almost said _please_, managing to bite back the word at the last instant. There was no need to make it more evident that he was not paying attention.

Menesku looked up from the scroll, a long suffering expression in his gray orbs.

"I suggest you put that thought out of mind my Lord."

"What thought?" Hotohori was the picture of innocence.

Menesku resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"As tempting as the idea is, marching into Kutou and challenging the Black Warrior is not a feasible course of action."

"I know." This time Hotohori made no effort to hold the sigh back, the dreamy look seeping back into his dark orbs. "I could have taken him on."

"I do not doubt that my Lord, but we really should do our homework if are to present the revisions in the military budget before the council today."

Hotohori groaned. "I would rather face the Black Warrior."

"So would I." A small smile disturbed the sternness of Menesku's lips. "But procrastinating is not going to resolve this matter."

"I am not procrastinating. I just bored."

"In other words you are procrastinating because you are bored."

"Don't twist my words around Menesku."

"I am practicing."

"Practicing?"

"Yes." Menesku nodded, his face was somber once more. "In the council, words are the only weapons we can spar with."

"Must you remind me of that?" The laugh in Hotohori's voice was not reflected in his eyes. "So, how are things at the border?"

"Calm. Faraco says that noticed very little activity on the other side of the border. There were no reports of skirmishes or effort at infiltrations."

"Playing the waiting game, huh?"

"Only too well my Lord. The illusion of peace that has blanketed the border is grating the nerves of our people. Faraco says he finds the situation suffocating." Menesku paused, as if gathering his words. "People are questioning why we are not mobilizing troops along the border."

"You mean other than explaining our budget I will also have to justify to a bunch of historical relics our recent military policies!" Hotohori frowned. "Whose brilliant idea was it to form the council anyway?"

"Is that a rhetorical question or are you actually asking for enlightenment?"

Hotohori's eyes narrowed, the answer to the repartee was almost as the tip of his tongue when the door was wrenched open violently.

"Hotohori." Lee was at his side, hands clasped in supplication, eyes wide in terror. "Hotohori, you _have_ to help me."

Hotohori felt panic and anger well up inside him, only barely managing to keep the gentle expression on his face.

"Relax, Lady Lee." He resisted the urge to put his arms around her trembling body, if only to calm her down. "What happened?"

"I …" There was beads of sweat on her pale forehead, her cheeks appeared bloodless. "Yang is in trouble! We have to help her!"

"Who is Yang?"

"She is my best friend. We both started reading the book together, then I was here and she was there. Only now I think she is here and she is in trouble. I have to find her and rescue her because if I fail she will hate me and then she will become the Seiryuu no Miko." All those words spoken in rapid succession seemed to have unplugged something inside Lee because she burst into tears. "I don't want her to hate me… I must find her."

Hotohori would rather revisit Fa Sang or fight Shizimi _and_ the Black warrior all over again than deal with a hysterical Lee.

"Ah Lady Lee…" He found that he words died on his tongue and that worry, anger and anxiety was an awful mixture. In the end he ended in pulling her into a crushing embrace, cradling her shaking body in his arms, massaging her back in circular and hopefully soothing motion. "Please. Please stop crying." He hated to see Lee cry. "You are with friends. You are safe."

The instant those words left his mouth Lee's attitude underwent a sea change. She straightened pulling out of his arms; her eyes suspiciously bright behind her tears.

"I _know_ I am safe Hotohori. Its Yang I am worried about." She bit her lips, wiping the tears which stained her cheeks; the heat in her words was unmistakable. "Hotohori we have to find her. If something happens to her then … What if she starts hating me like …" She sniffed and looked ready to burst into tears again sending a surge of panic through Hotohori all over again.

"Don't worry Lady Lee." He tried not make his words sound too hasty and hoped that there had been sufficient confidence in his voice to calm Lee down. "We will do everything in our power to assist Lady Yang." He turned towards Menesku who looked suspiciously purple. "So Menesku, what do you make of this?"

Menesku cleared his throat, a small prosaic action which diverted Lee's attention towards himself.

"Like my Lord says Lady Lee, you need not be worried. We will do everything in our power to assist you." It was amazing really, how Menesku managed to hold his own, both in front of dreaded enemies and weepy women. "Forgive me, but I must ask you this question. What makes you think that Lady Yang is in trouble?"

Lee glared. "I don't _think_ that Yang is in trouble, I _know._"

"I do not understand my Lady and correct me if I am wrong. By your own admission Lady Yang is in your world and you are here, in ours." Menesku paused, fixing his somber gray eyes on Lee's face. "Has there been any communication between the two of you?"

"Well not really." Lee suddenly looked sheepish. "I am not sure if it could be done." She chewed her lips, a dark flush stained her cheeks and her voice was unnaturally small when she spoke again. "And frankly, I didn't _try_ to contact Yang."

She looked so small, vulnerable and ashamed that Hotohori felt his heart wrench. He searched for the correct words to make that woebegone expression on her face disappear.

"You know Lady Lee, sometimes circumstances can be such that even your closest friend slips from your mind." Hotohori's eyes met Menesku's for an instant, that silent understanding passing like lightning between them. "But friends are friends. They understand."

There was a moment of silence, pregnant with meaning.

"Thanks Hotohori." A small smile anointed Lee's lips. Taking a deep breath she pumped her hands into the air. "This is not a time for a guilt trip. Yang needs to be rescued."

"But there is something I still do not understand." Menesku stated slowly, as if weighing his each word. "If there has indeed been no communication between the two of you, then how did you know that she was in trouble?"

"Well." Lee was floundering again. "I just sort of …know."

"So it was more like a gut feeling."

"Umm… You _could_ call it that I suppose." The flush on Lee's cheeks darkened. "For the last few days I have been having this really weird feeling, like I forgot to prepare for an important test or something." She frowned, staring at her frayed edges of her nails. "At first I thought that it was because of this entire Kutou situation that was making me all uppity and tense. Then, I had this horrible nightmare …"

"Lady Lee." Try as he might Hotohori was unable to keep that slight inflection of humor out of his voice. "You are worried over a dream?"

"Are you laughing at me Hotohori?" There was the light of battle in Lee's eyes. "Are you?"

"Calm down Lady Lee." Even though Hotohori put up his hands in a conciliatory gesture he could not wipe the amused smile from his face. "There is no point in getting worried over a dream."

"How could you Hotohori? The last time I had a dream remotely similar to this Chulivey _was_ in trouble, remember?"

Hotohori's shoulders stiffened imperceptibly. Contrary to Lee's belief their journey across the grasslands and beyond were etched forever in his memory. Though there _were_ certain aspects of it that he would rather forget. Like the time Lee had been snatched up by that masked bastard …

It was with an effort that Hotohori managed to keep his urbane mask in place.

"Do you know why Faraco was actually sent to the border Lady Lee?" He said at last.

"I thought he was sent for a reconnaissance mission."

"He was." Hotohori agreed readily. "But that is only part of his mission." He paused, before proceeding in a slow deliberate tone. "Seiryuu has already been released and the possibility of the Seiryuu no Miko arriving is great. It is imperative that we find the Priestess first."

He saw Lee's eyes widen as his words began to sink in.

"We thought that Faraco's unique abilities were best suited for this purpose. But neither he nor any our spies posted in Kutou have reported nothing of value as of yet. If and when your friend is drawn into this world, we must ensure that_ we_ are the ones who make first contact." His eyes hardened. "I refuse to allow Kutou any further tactical advantage."

Lee chewed her lips thoughtfully, carefully digesting his words.

"Yang is very hard headed." She said at last. "I don't think it will be easy for anyone to manipulate her."

"And yet you are afraid. Your dream is probably a manifestation of that fear."

"Probably." Lee sighed. "I can't help it. I am afraid that they will somehow manage to rewire Yang's brain and we will end up like our grandmothers, on opposite sides of the border."

"Your fears are actually quiet logical." Menesku's voice was, as was his habit, slightly indifferent. "Suraco is very good at screwing around with people's heads and the Black Warrior is even worse. It is possible that between the two of them they might persuade your friend to see things their way."

"Thanks a lot Menesku."

"And it is quiet possible that _they_ might find Lady Yang first, if and when she arrives in our world."

"_**What?!**_**"**

"The scared warriors tend to gravitate towards their Miko, especially if she is in trouble."

"Oh." Lee's voice was rather dispirited.

"You need not be worried Lady Lee." There was the hint of steel behind Menesku's smile. "At least not over a dream."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Keep Reading!

Please Review!

.


	8. Chapter 6

_AN: Sorry for the late updates. Juggling a job and school is consuming all my time. Please bear with me._

_Wallflower, please look into my profile for your review reply. _

_

* * *

_

The story so far …

_Even though the warriors of Suzaku and Seiryuu were bound in a shaky alliance to escape the treacherous web of Fa Sang, the bonhomie melted away like the morning mist as soon as they returned to their own countries. The fires of war still smoldered and the whispers that Seiryuu had been released from his imprisonment fanned the simmering resentment, strengthened by the blatant show of power by the Empress of Kutou through the Monsoon festival. Yet, all are unaware of the presence of the Seiryuu no Miko or of the danger that threatens her. _

_And even as this perilous noose tightens around the Seiryuu no Miko, Kutou's greatest Champion faces the Challenger; a call to the world to witness Kutou's reawakened strength …_

* * *

Chapter 5

Part 2

"_We have lost the Sheng Nu pass."_

_Under the flowing golden sleeves her hands clenched into fists, the luscious painted lips suddenly seemed to be drawn with harsh lines. _

"_I see." Dark eyes flitted over the battered profile of the messenger, passing over the matted golden hair and the once white bandages which were wrapped around his torso. "Sit down Suraco and I'll call Sotisku to have a look at those wounds."_

_Suraco did not move._

"_I beg your forgiveness Princess." His voice sounded hollow and bitter. "For the first time in a hundred years an enemy has breached the perimeters of Kutou. I … have failed."_

"_Don't be so melodramatic Suraco." Keeah snapped, raising a hand to stop him midway. "You make it sound like the entire war is lost because of a mere battle." She took a deep breath, as if to calm herself. "Please Suraco, sit down." Her voice was cajoling._

_Suraco nodded stiffly before complying._

"_Now, apprise me of the situation."_

_She watched Suraco's fingers clench and unclench almost as if he was having trouble gathering his words._

"_It was a disaster." His words were terse and clipped. "At the first inkling of trouble our ranks folded like a house of cards."_

_Keeah's nostrils flared. "We have …deserters?" She never could mouth the word __**deserter**__ without feeling the bile rise inside her throat. _

"_Yes." His voice was harsh and the darkness under his eyes seemed more pronounced. "It is unfortunate but we cannot divert our resources to capture scum."_

"_I understand." She said slowly. "We will deal with them later." There was a tone of cold finality in her voice that made Suraco tremble despite himself. "Now tell me where the enemy is positioned."_

"_Until now, we have been able to restrict them on the other side of the River Huan. But I don't know how long I can hold them there with this disorganized and frightened rabble of an army." Suraco frowned. "And if they do succeed in crossing the river the Great Plains of Central Kutou will be at their mercy."_

"_Hmm." Keeah's lips curved upwards into a lazy smirk. "Then we must make sure that they do not cross the Huan."_

"_What?" Suraco looked up, startled. "Are you …"_

"_Yes Suraco." Keeah smoothed the invisible wrinkle in her stiff silk gown. "I believe that it is time."_

"It is time."

Keeah's head jerked upwards, the burnished copper plates which decorated the stern walls of the underground room reflected her stern profile.

"I know Grandma." A momentary smile graced her lips; in the dancing light of the fragrant lamps her pale looked pale and stern. "Perhaps you should take your seat in the arena as well. The Dowager Queen Mother cannot afford to appear unpunctual."

Saori resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I will be in my seat well before you get this show on the road." She ran a hand over the cold contours of the mask before picking it up and handing it to Keeah. "Be careful."

Keeah nodded; the strange play of light and shadows making her face appear more unreadable than usual.

Saori sighed, smoothing the creases on her dress, frowning as she tried to put a couple of escapee gray locks back into their place.

"You look gorgeous Grandma. I fear that nobody would look at me."

Saori could not stop the smile which rose to her mouth. It was at times like these when the shadow of her beloved husband seemed to appear more profoundly in her granddaughter.

"Flatterer." Her voice was slightly admonishing.

Satisfied with her appearance she turned towards Keeah. Her smile wavered for an infinitesimal second before she gathered herself together again. She was the Dowager Queen Mother of Kutou. Such weakness was not befitting her.

"I am going to have to take my leave now." She kept her voice deliberately even, managing to induce a slight inflection of humor in it. "Like you said, the Dowager Queen Mother of Kutou cannot afford to appear unpunctual." She waved her hand airily, heading towards the door. "Like I said before, be careful."

A clawed hand on her shoulders stayed her progress.

"Grandma." Keeah's voice was slightly cajoling, reassuring. "Please don't be worried."

Saori sighed, half turning as she placed a wrinkled hand on the mailed fist.

"And don't keep us waiting for too long."

The door closed behind her.

For a while Keeah stood absolutely still, a small half smile gracing her lips.

"Very well then." The smile deepened. "Let's get this show on the road."

She pulled the mask over her face.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Good Morning Sunshine."

Yang shuddered, drawing the silken sheets closer to herself, almost as if willing the owner of the voice to disappear.

"You know if you clutch those sheets any tighter you just might succeed in strangling yourself with them."

Yang groaned and cracked an eye open, not particularly feeling like mouthing the angry retort that rose to her lips.

"Can it Cho." She said tiredly, not making the slightest effort to rise from the futon, blank blue eyes suddenly finding the fading patterns drawn across the wooden ceiling very interesting.

There was a moment of silence.

"That was a most unusual phrase." There was the hint of a laugh in Cho's voice. "But I get the gist."

Yang bit her lips, suddenly aware that her mask had slipped momentarily. Such language should not make it to the mouth of teenagers in this land, at least not until a few hundred years.

"Hnn."

She ran a hand through her tousled hair; her eyes traveled the entire expanse of the ceiling before resting on Cho.

"Did you sleep well?"

It was a stupid question, given their situation. But she had to keep the conversation going somehow. It was quite like what Cho had said once.

"_Conversation is the only thing that keeps us sane around here."_

"Like a log."

"Eh?" To say that she was startled was probably a gross understatement. She sat up straight, her incredulous orbs fixed on Cho's back. "Come again?"

"Well, my belly was full and the bed was soft." Cho shrugged; her voice a lazy drawl. "There was no reason why I shouldn't enjoy a proper rest."

"What … you …" Yang sputtered.

She took a deep breath forcing herself to calm down. Soft sunlight filtered through the shuttered windows tracing shy patterns across the paneled floor.

"You are joking right?"

Cho nodded, bringing up her hair in a loose bun at the nape of her neck. She had that curious expression on her face again, the one in which the mischief in her eyes clashed with the sternness of her mouth.

"Lin is coming upstairs." Her voice had dropped to a whisper. "Try to look like you are resigned to your fate."

There was something heavy and cold in the pit of her stomach.

"I am _**not**_ resigned to my fate."

She had not meant for her voice to come out that loud, nor was she prepared for that fact that Lin chose that precise moment to enter the room.

"You _should_ be resigned to your fate." A sour smile graced Lin's thin lips. "It will save you a lot of heartache."

Yang's fingers clenched into fists; her nails digging so hard in the flesh of her palm that they almost drew blood. She tired to tilt her chin up and draw herself into a defiant stance. To her intense horror she found herself shaking like a leaf and her stomach felt like she had drank too much curdled milk.

"Come." She loathed the relish in Lin's voice. "We must prepare you for your new _life_."

She felt a small push in the hollow of her back. Her legs moved of their own accord and she had the distinct impression that she was being herded into the hall.

Cho walked ahead of her, her shoulders slightly slumped, her gait submissive. She had no idea how Cho managed that because all she wanted was to plant a fist right on Lin's painted face.

'_Think Yang.'_ There were butterflies in her stomach, the same nauseating feeling she had before any pop quiz. _'Get that brain of yours to work.'_ She resisted the urge to rub the bridge of her nose as she was wont to do when she was nervous. _'I've got to find a way to wriggle out of this mess.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_Hello!" He smiled pleasantly. "Again."_

_Dark eyes glared ineffectually at him from behind strands of tangled brown locks, bloody lips parted into a silent snarl. _

"_You don't look very pleased to see me again." His fingers curled into the knotted hair, snapping the head back cruelly. "You wound me."_

"_Bastard."_

_The voice sounded raw, chaffed, almost as if it had not been used for a long time. _

_For a while he stood absolutely still, indifferent eyes resting on the bound man kneeling in front of him. His gaze traveled over the heavy metal bands that constricted his movement and to the pathetically defiant eyes. _

"_I do not." His smile was looking positively jagged now, metal shod feet meeting the bruised pale flesh with a satisfying thud, sending the man reeling onto the mud. "Condone." Blood bloomed like a crimson flower under his heels, anointing the moist earth. "Such language." _

_There was a dull crack and he felt more than a bone crack. He stepped back to admire his handiwork. _

_It had started to rain again. Above him the skies looked thunderous, thin droplets touched his skin like senbon needles, chilling him to his very core. His prisoner lay at his feet, writhing in a pool of his own blood, his tattered clothing hanging on to his skeletal body._

_Damn!_

_He hated damaging such precious commodity. But he was a businessman and knew when to cut his losses. _

"_Has everyone been accounted for?"_

_He did not turn but he felt one of his men leave the shadows and step forward. _

"_Everyone had been accounted for, my Lord. Except …" His voice was a little hesitant. _

"_Except?" He prompted._

"_Number thirty two, my Lord."_

_Around him the heavy boughs of the trees swayed in the rising wind, the forest cursed and groaned._

"_Number thirty two?" _

_He repeated thoughtfully, the tears of the skies plastered his thinning hair to his face. The faint memory of a lisping boy with dirty golden locks flickered in his mind for the barest instant._

"_Do you wish to tell me that a mere child has successfully evaded your pursuit for two days now?" _

_The lackey hung his head. _

_He raised a finger to massage the bridge of his nose, feeling the preliminary stages of a headache coming on. Good help was so difficult to find these days. _

"_Use the dogs fool, before all the scent is wiped out in this rain."_

"_They have already been deployed, Lord Seiko."_

"… Lord Seiko…"

His eyes snapped open.

"Lin." He grimaced. Lately an old wound he had received in his youth was troubling him too much. "Might I ask as to why you have intruded in my solitude?"

"My apologies Lord Seiko." There was a rustle of skirts as she settled beside him. "The guests will be arriving soon. I thought it would be prudent to wake you up."

"Hnn." Seiko sat up, his eyes following the sliver of sunlight that leaked in through the shuttered windows. "Is everything in readiness?"

"Everything has been prepared as you instructed my Lord." Lin assured him. "I myself have overseen the preparation of the items. You will find no fault with them."

"Where is Lord Hitoshi?"

"Lord Hitoshi is fortifying himself with a sparse breakfast to prepare for the rigors of the day ahead of him." A sour smile adorned Lin's painted lips. "I believe that my Lord would find him in the Blue room."

Seiko grimaced again. His fastidious nature was often repelled by Hitoshi's unnatural attraction towards food ….

"You look …distracted my Lord."

"Do I?" Seiko washed his hands in the silver bowl by his bed stand, chancing a glance at Lin who poured perfumed water over his fingers. "I was merely ruminating of the good old times."

"I see."

"I finally remembered the first time I saw the Jade Snake." He accepted the cloth she offered. "I knew him as number thirty two."

OoOoOoOoO

Keeah flexed her claws, idly watching the flickering flames dance on the steel edges, dueling with the invasive shadows that curled around the long fingers. Inside the cold embrace of the mask her lips curled up into a mirthless smile. Steel shod feet padded silently across the cold granite floor as she stalked down the narrow hall, her cloak pooling around her self like a liquid shadow, narrow eyes barely acknowledging the erect soldiers conveniently camouflaged in the gloom.

"_Forgive me but I cannot agree with you." Green eyes flashed, long fingers curled into fists. "This idea of yours exposes you to unnecessary danger."_

_Keeah raised an eyebrow, the steel edge in her velvet smile glimmered a little. _

"_You speak of going to the front." Suraco continued mulishly. "Do you not realize that you are Kutou's spine? If anything was to happen to you…"_

"_We have __**deserters**__ Suraco." Keeah's voice was harsh. "As far as I am concerned, Kutou's spine is already damaged."_

_Suraco flushed._

"_What is his name?"_

"_Name?"_

"_Yes Suraco." Keeah's eyes were hooded. "What is his name?" The smirk deepened. "This new general who leads the armies of Konon."_

_Suraco paled, his fingers clenched the fabric of his tunic till his knuckles were white._

"_Menesku." He spat the name like a vile epithet. "His name is Menesku."_

"_Menesku." She repeated thoughtfully, resting her chin on the palm of her hands. "Tell me Suraco, how did a boy of our age manage to rivet a disgruntled gaggle of men into an army?"_

_For an instant a tide of red flooded Suraco's pale cheeks and she could see that it was with an effort that he chocked back the words that rose to his mouth. They sat in silence, Suraco's unfocussed eyes staring at a distance._

"_I see." Slow comprehension dawned in the jade orbs, even as he crossed his arms across his chest, sensuous lips drawn by stubborn lines. "But …"_

"_The bards are signing of a Hero, a red wolf, the shadow of the boy King of Konon, he who destroyed the Seven Lords of Feng Du and restored order to the lands." Keeah leaned forward, obsidian eyes shining. "He a freaking __**legend**__ Suraco."_

"_He's worse." Suraco sounded disgruntled. "He is a Suzaku seishi." _

"_Ah. That too."_

"_Yes."_

"_So, tell me. What is it __**exactly **__that our men fear? Him or his legend?"_

"_He __**is**__ a great warrior and brilliant strategist." Suraco massaged the bridge of his nose. "Something that justifies his claim to fame. And you should do something about those bards." His voice was unnecessarily sharp. "Each story they bring is more preposterous than the last and our men gobble it up like fine wine." He ran a hand through his tangled hair. "They are afraid to face him, defeated even before they lift a weapon."_

"_And you Suraco? Are you not afraid?"_

_Suraco's eyes flashed, white nostrils flared momentarily. _

"_Yes." If possible, his voice was harsher than before. "It is wise to fear a powerful enemy. Still I will not give up without a fight. In the end Menesku is till merely a man."_

"_Exactly." Keeah bared her teeth. "In the end he is still __**only**__, a __**man."**_

The Jade gates leading to the Great arena rose in front of her, its ornate panels glittering in the pale light. She raised a hand, signaling the sweaty attendants on either side of the door to open it.

"_Let us give those bards you are complaining of something else to sing about. Let us make a __**new**__ legend."_

Her gait was deliberately measured as she stepped in through the open door, the rhythmic beat of the war drums teasing her senses, relishing the way a thousand eyes now rested on her masked profile.

"_And give our men and the rest of the world something they fear __**more**__ that Menesku."_

Her feet stilled.

"_What the hell!"_

Dark eyes widened as they traveled over her opponent, carefully soaking in the utter lack of armor covering the bronzed body, the laxity in the long fingers curling around the ornate hilt of his curiously shaped blades, the slight arrogance in his stance and in the upturn of his proud chin.

"_You __**dare**__." _Her nostrils flared imperceptibly, clawed hands curled into fists. _"You dare to face me with such __**impunity**__."_

She willed the flirtatious wind swirling around her to rise to a howling crescendo, waiting like the wolf of apocalypse at the very palm of her hands, pliable and hers to command.

"_I will make you pay." _Her lips parted in an angry snarl. _"For your __**insolence**__."_

OoOoOoOoOoO

She could not deny that the dress was gorgeous and the fine silk moved like the softest feather over her scented skin. At another time and place she would have been ecstatic, yet now she sat absolutely still, deathly pale under her painted façade, her tongue turning to ash in her mouth. Under the gilded borders of her sleeves her fingers curled into fists, a blue eye darted sideways resting for a while on the calm face of her companion.

Cho sat calmly, resplendent in her ivory kimono, hands appropriately folded over her lap, eyes adequately lowered and for a moment she thought that perhaps, Cho _was_ resigned to her fate.

But then, Cho's eyes rose to meet hers and the brown orbs danced despite the seriousness of her mouth. Yang had no problem in understanding her unsaid words.

'_Not now.'_

Yang frowned.

'_Then when?'_

Cho did not answer and the coil in her stomach wound itself around her innards a little tighter. She rubbed her sweaty palms together and forced her heartbeat to return to normal.

'_Please God.'_ She had never prayed so fervently in her fifteen year old life. _'This is a good time to send some backup. I swear that I …'_

She was jerked out of her prayer when the door was violently pushed to a side and a guard stepped inside.

'_What?'_ The heartbeat she thought she had under her control began to move with double the tempo. _'Already?'_

Lin stepped inside, her thin lips drawn into a displeased line.

"Bring him in." Her voice was sourer than usual. "And try not to damage him more than you already have."

"Brother!"

Cho's gasp was almost inaudible, almost like a mere whisper in the passing wind. Startled Yang looked at Cho.

'_Brother?'_

Her own vision followed the line of Cho's horrified gaze, resting on the slight figure the guards dragged in with them. Her eyes traveled over the sagging form and the crumpled ivory tunic that was no doubt meant to be color coordinated with Cho's gown.

"Such a _touching_ reunion, is it not?" Lin smiled wistfully, playing with the boy's unruly brown locks. "Perhaps you." She glanced at Cho. "Can influence him to be a little more …_biddable_." Her talons curled into a fist and she jerked the boy's head up violently, running a finger over the dark bruise on his forehead and over his spilt lip. "Twins are greatly preferred by the discerning connoisseur and I loathe to dispose of such a _fine_ product."

"I will try." Cho's voice shook a little. "Madam."

Lin cocked her head to a side.

"You do that, my lovely songbird."

She waved a hand dismissively and the guards let the boy go letting him collapse in a heap on the floor.

"Well then, I guess I will see you later."

The door closed behind her.

Yang's eyes narrowed, her nails bit into the palm of her hand till it almost drew blood.

'_That bitch.'_

Cho was already beside her brother.

"Brother." She turned him over, running a hand over his face, her voice nothing but a mere whisper. "Chang."

The boy groaned, before his eyelids fluttered open and for a while his unfocussed eyes stared at the ceiling. A wiry hand shot up and grasped Cho's arm.

"Cho." His voice sounded raspy, tired. "Are you all right?"

"And you are impatient little brother."

Chang struggled to sit up, his eyebrows knotting into a frown.

"I am not you _little_ brother."

"I was born first." Cho snapped, still not raising her voice. "End of discussion."

"Hey!"

"Brother." Cho's eyes flashed, even though her voice sounded meek. "Please, be reasonable. We must make the best of this situation." She raised a hand to touch his cheek. "At least this way we can at least be together."

Chang's eyes narrowed speculatively.

"Very well." He sounded defeated. "Sister."

Slowly the edges of her lips curved upwards and when she finally turned her gaze at Yang, she could see that her eyes were dancing with mirth.

Yang arched an eyebrow.

'_Is it time?'_

The glimmer on the edges of the soft lips deepened.

'_Yes.'_

Yang gulped, she felt that her heart was impersonating Michael Jackson within her ribcage.

'_Oh joy.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"General."

There was no deference in the velvet voice, but there was a rather familiar ring in his tone that she could not identify.

"Shall we?"

There were only a handful of people in the four lands who dared address her in that particular tone; _they_ were the _only_ people she considered her _equals_ and even _they _faced her with _much_ more caution.

'_Presumptuous fool.'_

The curved talons dug into the soft flesh of her palm as she forced herself to calm down. After all, battles fought in anger are always lost.

'_We shall see if you worthy to be called my equal.'_

She barely inclined her head, aware of the murmur of the wind against the cold steel of her mask and the familiar tingle of magic at the edges of her self.

"Certainly Kinta."

The wind that had but a moment ago flirted playfully in the folds of her cloak rushed past her like an enraged berserker, shimmering claws ripping across the space that separated the duelists.

"And therefore." Her tone was playful. "Allow me to greet you."

Even as she reveled in the rising chaos of the raging wind, Keeah felt something crawl up the base of her spine, the feeling that something was just _off_. Something glinted in the dust and Keeah barely had time to avoid the steel edge.

"Very flamboyant." Kinta's voice made her feel like she was being gauged. "But hardly useful."

She snarled, suddenly aware of the nub sensation in her arm, wide eyes watching the growing stain on the dark silk of her sleeves.

'_But… But I am positive I had avoided his attack.'_

Kinta moved again, his feet moving in a mesmerizing pattern on the dusty floor, the dull blade glinting through the screaming wind.

'_Shit! Shit! Shit!'_

His was not a style she was familiar with and in this dance she was having trouble matching steps with him, his twin swords flirtatiously caressing her flaming blade, leaving little bloody kisses over her exposed arm.

'_Grandma was right. I should have…'_

"You are distracted."

Her eyes widened. Somehow Kinta's swords had twisted around her blade holding it like a prey in a crab's pincer.

"I do not think that you can afford being distracted."

The pressure of his blades receded almost instantaneously even as his left foot whirled in a graceful arc meeting her jaw with an audible crunch. Dark spots danced before Keeah's eyes as she felt herself being lifted clear off her feet, another foot sinking into her abdomen with a thud sending her flying across the arena. Something tore at her being, ripping at her like a demented demon, trailing blood in her wake.

'_The reports…' _Her mind was numb. _'He must have been hiding his true power. But…'_

She skidded to a halt on the dust and for a while lay still, unable to move, her fingers drawing gauges in the loose earth.

'_I will not loose here.' _She forced her body to move, glad for the mask that covered her visage. _'Not here. Not now.'_

Gritting her teeth she hobbled up, narrow eyes resting on her opponent. She had been foolish in considering her opponent weak and paid her price in blood. She would not make the same mistake twice.

'_This is a mere skirmish. The war is still on.'_

Her nostrils flared. This would require some planning.

"I see that you have learned something." Kinta twirled the sword in his fist, his voice thoughtful. "I do not know if I should be happy …or disappointed.'

Keeah snarled.

'_You should be sorry.'_

There was that look in Kinta's eyes again, the same inflection she heard in his voice when he addressed her, bored and faintly appraising. Some hot raced up her spine, flooding her cheeks and her vision. Above her the pregnant belly of the sky rumbled ominously, lightning flashing like a warrior's sword amongst the gray folds.

'_He is trying to provoke you.'_ The saner side of her mind whispered. _'Wars cannot be won by they who are easily angered.'_

She took a deep breath forcing the red haze that clouded her vision to recede.

'_Pride isn't going to turn the situation around. But strategy will.'_

She concentrated, feeling the energy accumulate in the center of her palm, reveling prickling, burning sensation before a fireball burst to life in hand.

'_But first …'_

In her hand the white hot flames were like melting candy, overflowing from the grasp of her talons and pooling around her feet like a lazy python.

'_I must gauge exactly how strong he is." _

The liquid fire bubbled and moved, almost like it was swirled with an invisible ladle, stretching and rising like an amorphous life form. For a while it remained thus, almost as if it were undecided before turning its sightless eyes towards Kinta. The formless mouth parted in a piteous howl, like the call from another world, a thousand arms of molten lava encasing Kinta in their mobile embrace.

For a while nothing moved and even the wind spoke in whispers. Some of the residual magic still hung in the air, shimmering like wayward spirits. It appeared as if the earth had been mangled under the fiery claws of some demented beast, bearing almost no semblance to the green velvet that had once covered it.

'_This …'_

The lava that had enfolded Kinta had already started to harden, wisps of smoke rising from the cracks on the dark soil.

Keeah's eyes narrowed.

'_Is not right.'_

The smell of burnt grass teased her senses as did the acrid smell of smoke and the scent of scorched earth. Yet amidst this the subtle scent of burnt flesh still eluded her senses. She waited, her nerves stretched taut like a bow string. It was back, that strange nauseating feeling coiling around her innards, a rather unpleasant sensation that brought with it memories of Fa Sang.

'_Where is he?'_

There was something else in the air now, sizzling and elusive. It made the hair at the nape of her neck rise and turned her mouth dry.

Her eyes widened, horrified, as the lava that had surrounded Kinta peeled off like a second skin and he stepped out of it casually, almost as if he was used to having a lava bath every other day.

His eyes met hers and held her gaze. They were dark now. They were blue, a deep, and electric blue, hard and cold like chips of ice.

'_Those eyes…'_

Keeah barely restrained the gasp rising to her lips and her legs stumbled back of their own accord.

'_Could it be?'_

"You..."

Kinta stalked forward, his dusty hair whipping in some non-existent breeze.

Keeah did not wait for him to complete the rest of his sentence. She let the energy flow to the tips of her talons and white petals of lightning bloomed with a roar, pouncing like an eager panther on her prey.

Kinta's movement appeared almost fluid as he wound his way through the charged mesh, letting the lightning move around him like a silver ribbon, weaving it over the glinting edge of his sword.

"Disappoint me!"

Keeah barely had time to dodge the sword and the lightning that followed in its wake like some obedient puppy.

'_He took my spell!'_

Her felt numb, her body moving of its own accord. She vaulted back, realizing for the first time how slow the cumbersome armor made her, the cloak restricting her mobility more than she liked.

'_And he is using it against me!'_

Something bit into her shoulder and her world erupted in an aura of pain as she felt herself lifted off her feet yet again dimly aware of the smell of burnt flesh as the lightning ate at her tissues and mauled her skin.

And even as she skidded to a halt on the loose earth, the pieces of the puzzle she had been struggling with fell into place. Their assessment of Kinta had been wrong. _Very_ wrong.

'_Shit!'_ Dark spots danced in front of her eyes as she struggled to rise, dimly of the aware of the scarlet stain spreading across her tunic. _'He is not a warrior! He is a mage!'_ She coughed, leaning heavily on her sword, the blurry outline that defined Kinta wavering on and off in her line of vision. _'A twice damned… mage!"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Please Review!

Keep Reading!


End file.
